New Year's Romance
by RedHood19
Summary: What happens right before and after the New Year's kiss. Will romance flourish between the young heroes? Or is it just a one time thing? Will Zatanna and Robin start dating? Will it work if they do? Mainly Chalant some Spitfire mentions of Supermartian and traces of AquaRocket.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been working on this for a while ever since the end of season one. When I heard the rumor that season two would take place five years later I was really annoyed because my two favorite couples, chalant and spitfire, had only just started whereas supermartian, my least favorite, had fifteen episodes to develop. So anyway here is what happens right before and after the midnight kiss.**

* * *

The Team arrived in time to see Klarion the Witch Boy and Vandal Savage disappear. As soon as the entire team reached the spot where they had vanished, the watchtower announced the new year. Kid Flash picked Artemis up and held her bridal style before saying, "I should have done this a long time ago." She smiled before saying, "No kidding." Then they kissed. Miss Martian and Superboy started kissing as well and Zatanna pulled Robin in and kissed him. Although surprised at first he quickly put his arms around her and kissed her back. The newest member Rocket made a quick comment before kissing Aqualad on the cheek.  
Wally ran off while still carrying Artemis to be somewhere more private, it was their first kiss after all and they had both wanted this for a long time. Conner and M'gann walked away, hand in hand, to be higher up. Kaldur picked up Red Tornado and took him to the medical bay, Raquel followed him. Only Dick and Zatanna were left, their arms still around each other, kissing. Dick's stomach was knotted and twisted, Zatanna's heart fluttered and then melted away. When their lips finally unlocked they took a small step back but still had their arms around each other.

"Totally feeling the aster." Robin whispered in her ear. Zatanna beamed. Robin had a way of making her happy, a way of making her forget about the past and live in the present. He took her hand and quickly dragged her to the hydroponics room. All the exotic and alien flowers were so colorful and mesmerizing. Some opened as they passed.

"Robin, it's beautiful," Zatanna said in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said blushing. He kissed her again, more passionately this time. She was pulling him closer when they heard Batman through the communicator. "Robin, meeting."

"I've got to go Zee, but I'll be back as soon as I can." he said before winking and running off.

Zatanna walked around the hydroponics room, slowly breathing in the fresh air full of aromas. Artemis was also walking through the luscious forest. Wally had to talk to his uncle so she had decided to walk through the beautiful plants. Eventually they ran into each other. Zatanna started to apologize but then turned to see Artemis, so she smiled instead. Artemis had turned around and saw Zatanna as well. They sat down on the grassy floor.

"So, Artemis, you and Wally finally, huh?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah. It's great," she replied with a huge smile on her face, "When his lips touched mine, it was like magic. He brought me to the observation deck and we looked down at the Earth. It was so Wally but so great. We realized that he was still holding me so he put me down. Then I looked out towards outer space and I could feel something slowly coming on. Wally was trying to hold my hand, it was so funny. He had this adorable look of anxiety on his face and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. He came a step closer and kissed me. Then he went to check on Flash and so I walked here. It was all so much better than I had ever dreamt. But how about you? You going out with the boy wonder?"

"I don't know. We kissed and went for a romantic walk but I don't know if something more is going to happen," Zatanna said, "I want something to happen, I really like him. He's the light at the end of the dark tunnel, a beacon of hope and happiness. He represents all that is good in me. He's always there, when my father was taken away from me, when I first moved into the cave, everytime I feel sad he's there."

"I'm pretty sure he likes you," Artemis said with a wink and then right before walking out of the room, "Only problem is Batman."

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about him." Zatanna said as she began to worry.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Don't know if I'll continue or just make it a oneshot. Depends on reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews, glad to know you all liked it. Special thanks to Chalant Lover for their constructive criticism, they said that Artemis and Zatanna sounded really girly and I just wanted you all to know is that the only reason for that is that they're like best friends and so can be really girly. Anywho hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

Robin was running, a huge smile was on his face. All he could think about was Zatanna and _that _kiss. Her soft lips on his, her supple waist, her perfect hair, but more than anything, her beautiful eyes. Every time he saw them his heart skipped a beat, or five. With so much happiness in his heart Robin decided to do some acrobatics, starting out with a cartwheel, then a back handspring and ending with a quadruple somersault. He turned the corner and saw Wally and Artemis by the observation deck. He saw Wally trying to hold Artemis' hand and when she realized, she laughed at him. Robin chuckled to himself, he was totally going to humiliate Wally later. He continued running down the corridor and then he saw Red Arrow. He decided to have a little fun so he ran, jumped and did a somersault vault over Red Arrow's head. He landed perfectly on the balls of his feet and kept running.

When he finally reached the conference room he saw Batman, Aqualad, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Green Arrow and Black Canary sitting at the table. He went to his spot at the head of the table in between his mentor and Black Canary. He looked to Batman who gave him a curt nod, his way of letting Robin know he was all right. Robin was slightly nervous, not only being in an important meeting with some of the most senior members of the League and the leader of the Team but at the head of the table can do that to a fourteen-year-old. To try to calm himself down he thought of Zatanna, his mouth quickly curved up into a small smile. No one had noticed except Batman, who was intrigued by the sudden flash of happiness that overcame his partner. He made a quick mental note that he would have to check the video footage when the meeting was over. That's when Red Arrow came in, a scowl on his face, and took his spot between Black Canary and his former partner. Green Arrow tried to comfort his former protégé by placing his hand on Red Arrow's shoulder but it was shrugged off.

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie." Red Arrow stated, "I'm not a hero or a sidekick. I'm a traitor, a pawn."

"Roy," Black Canary began trying to comfort him, "It'll be all ..."

"I'm not Roy," he interrupted, "I don't know what I am. All I know is that I need to find the real Roy. I need to rescue Speedy."

Robin couldn't imagine what his friend was going through but he could tell that he felt lost and alone. He saw Green Arrow's expression of shame when Red Arrow had finished and felt sympathy for the archer but he knew he couldn't do anything to help them right now.

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus." Batman stated in his usual cold, emotionless voice. If he said anything afterwards Robin didn't hear it, he was thinking back to the fourth of July and when they had first gone to Cadmus. He knew that the underground Cadmus laboratories were huge and that it could take hours for someone to find any trace of Speedy, even Guardian. He felt misery grip his heart and so to feel the 'ery' his thoughts once again turned to Zatanna. Just the thought of her made him traught whenever he felt bad.

"Something else is wrong." Aqualad said, bringing Robin back to reality. When he felt Batman turn to him he began.

"The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day. We've accounted for most of that time but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for."

"Sixteen hours." Batman thought aloud, "What did we do?"

* * *

Zatanna was walking around the Watchtower alone. Artemis had gone to find Wally and everybody else was nowhere to be seen. She decided to check on Red Tornado and see what state he was in. As she walked through the corridors she saw Conner and M'gann walking hand in hand to the observation deck. They had been through a lot but they were still together. Zatanna wondered if she would ever have that, someone to be there for her whenever she needed it but that's when she realized she already did. Robin was that person, not only a hero to millions but a hero to her. He was her knight in shining armor and all she wanted to be his damsel. But then there was Batman, the serious, seemingly emotionless leader of the League. She worried about what he would think about them being together, what he would do if, when, he found out. Would he forbid Robin from dating her? She had no idea, after all Batman was the closest thing she had to a father now that hers was taken from her. Tears began to form in her eyes. Her father would have been outraged at the kiss she had given Robin. She would have been grounded for life. She missed him so much and tonight had been a reminder of how strong Nabu's hold on him really was. No one could save her father from Nabu not even her Robin. She shook her head violently and wiped away the tears, trying to get the idea of her father out of her head.

She thought about Robin. She thought about his chalant flirting, his cute way of playing with words but most of all his heart. The kindness he had always shown her. That's when she arrived in the medical bay. It was empty, not one person was there. Confused she walked around for a bit and saw Black Canary walking down the hall. Zatanna knew that Canary had been in the same meeting as Robin and if she was out here than Robin wouldn't be far behind. Zatanna ran to the conference room just in time to see Robin walking out. She ran and threw herself into his arms. She closed her eyes while squeezing the Boy Wonder as tightly as she could. For some unknown reason a shiver went down her spine. When she let go of Robin she saw the Batman watching the two of them.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please Review. I will try to update as soon as possible but I don't know when exactly but definitely before Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews. When I first started this story I thought people wouldn't like it but thanks to all of you I know that's not true. I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer so here it is.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places they all belong to DC Entertainment.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Robin felt the shiver go down Zatanna's spine and when she let go he turned around to see the Batman staring at them. Robin got extremely nervous, what would Batman say or do? Would he forbid Robin from dating Zatanna or worse from spending time alone together? All he wanted was to be with her, would he take that away. He looked back to Batman waiting to hear what he had to say but Batman just kept walking. Robin took this as a sign that Batman wanted to talk to him alone so he followed but when Batman stopped he didn't turn to face Robin instead he brought up a holographic screen.

"Batman, did you want to speak to me?" Robin inquired.

"No," He replied in usual emotionless tone, "I have to upgrade security of the Watchtower to make sure this won't happen again."

"Would you like me to come back later?"

"No, you and the Team should go back to the Cave. You may stay there tonight because it's New Year's."

"All right, I'll tell the Team." Robin said before leaving.

Batman was thinking about what he had witnessed between his partner and Zatanna. He had seen the attraction they had to each other but he hadn't expected this so soon. He had wanted to say something to Robin but he needed to think about the consequences of what he would say. He had to observe the two and make an informed decision on whether he would allow it. Robin was his ward, his son, but he had expected him to be too occupied with school and hero work to be interested in girls but now that the day had come he had no idea what to do. He would need to talk to Alfred about this. Zatara had made Batman promise to watch over his daughter and ever since that moment Batman had felt responsible for the young magician. Zatanna had no one else to watch over her so he had decided to take on that role. But the two adolescents together was something he hadn't anticipated, which had been foolish. Now he was unprepared. It would take some time before he made a decision.

* * *

Robin ran back to the conference room to find Zatanna. While running he told the others of Batman's orders over the communicator not certain if the mindlink was up.

"Batman has told us to go back to the Cave where we are allowed to celebrate the New Year."

"Sweet," Wally said over the communicator, "Meet you at the zeta-tubes"

Robin turned the corner and saw Zatanna standing by the door with her arms crossed and cute little frown on her face. He had just left her standing there all alone when he had followed Batman. He now had to make it up to her. He thought for a little bit about how he would do so when an idea struck him. It was perfect and she would definitely forgive him. All they had to do was get back to the Cave. When he walked up to her she still looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry I thought Batman wanted to talk to me alone."

"You should have told me that's what you were doing."

"I didn't want to disturb you." He said softly.

"It's ok, I'm pretty turbed."

"Come on; let's go to the Cave to celebrate with the Team." He said taking her arm and pulling her towards the zeta-tubes. She groaned before following him.

When they got there they saw Wally and Artemis on the side making out. They both chuckled. On the other side Conner and M'gann were talking and in between the two couples were Kaldur and Raquel. They were talking and it was so obvious to both Robin and Zatanna that Raquel was flirting with Kaldur but he seemed oblivious. He was talking about how he had become Aqualad and Raquel was listening, biting her lip in a flirtatious way. He didn't seem to notice he just kept on talking.

Robin coughed loudly causing Kaldur, Raquel, M'gann and Conner to turn around to face them while Artemis and Wally didn't seem to notice. Robin snuck up behind Wally and yelled into his ear. Wally jumped back while everyone including Artemis cracked up.

"We should be on our way to the Cave to celebrate the New Year and this mission's success." Kaldur said.

"Okay, okay I get it." Wally said before putting his arm around Artemis' shoulders.

When they reached the Cave everyone ran into the living room and turned on the stereo except for Robin. Robin ran to his room and pulled out the fireworks he had bought for this occasion. Then he ran and set them up outside.

"Zatanna is going to love this!" He thought aloud.

Zatanna was in the living room with the others. Raquel was still flirting with Kaldur who was still oblivious, Artemis and Wally were snuggled up on the couch, and M'gann and Conner were in the kitchen baking cookies. She couldn't see Robin though. She walked toward his room trying to find out what he was doing but then he arrived right behind her. He took her hand and led her to the back door. When they opened the door Zatanna gasped in awe. There was a blanket laid out with a couple of candles set around it. Robin gestured to it and so Zatanna sat down on the blanket. Robin pressed a button on his watch and then sat down next to Zatanna.

"Zee, I'm sorry about leaving you alone earlier. Does this make up for it?" He asked sincerely worried that she would say no.

"Of course it does," She kissed him softly on the cheek, "But why exactly did you bring me out here?"

"You'll see in just a minute," He said with a smirk, "Could you put out the candles please?"

"Tup tuo lla eht seldnac." Zatanna said before shivering. Robin put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She looked to him and smiled; he smiled back, took a quick glance at his watch then pointed to the horizon. A firework exploded then another and another. They were all going off in quick succession. Zatanna was beaming.

"I thought, what is New Year's Eve without fireworks and since we missed them earlier I thought you might like this." He said

"I love it, thank you." She said, "Robin?"

He turned to face her, "What is i..." he wasn't able to finish because Zatanna pressed her lips to his. It was just as electric as the first kiss, the same emotion, the same passion. When their lips parted Robin brushed her hair behind her ear with his right hand and left it there.

"Zee, I know that this is hard for you," He hesitated before continuing, "Your first New Year's Eve without your dad especially after what Billy told me but I want you to know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Robin," she said with a tear streaming down her face, "You've helped me so much through all of it and I want you to know that you make the pain easier to bear. You're my hero."

Robin used his left hand to wipe away the tear before bringing her closer and kissing her again.

At the Batcave, Batman was staring at the monitor with Alfred behind him. He had seen their little conversation and the kiss Robin had just given Zatanna. Batman now knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. If you haven't realized I like ending with cliffhangers, all of which have to do with Batman, so there like Batcliffies. Anyway hope you liked it and please review. I'm also trying to be as canon as possible so if anyone notices any mistakes please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks all of you favorited, follow or reviewed. Honestly I'm surprised with how many people like this story. When I first began writing it I though it was bad and that nobody would like it but you all convinced me otherwise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters or places they all belong to DC Entertainment.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Robin and Zatanna were lying down outside on the blanket staring up at the stars. Zatanna's head was on Robin's chest with her left arm reaching across and holding tightly and his arms were wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

"See those stars there," he said pointing, "That's the constellation known as Perseus, and that one there is Andromeda. Interesting story, Andromeda was the princess of Aethiopia and one day her mother boasted that Andromeda was more beautiful than sea nymphs. Poseidon would not tolerate this and so sent the monster Cetus to attack the city, his constellation is over there. The king of Aethiopia went to the Oracle of Delphi to ask what he should do. The Oracle told him that the only way to save his city was to sacrifice his daughter. She was stripped naked and chained to a rock. Perseus on his way home from killing Medusa saw Andromeda and saved her. They married and lived happy lives. When they died they were then cast into the stars by the gods."

Zatanna moved her head to look at Robin, "You're such a nerd," she said, he made a small pout, "It's cute." She stretched her neck to kiss him on the cheek.

"Of course it is," Robin gave his signature laugh.

They continued looking at the stars with Robin telling her everything he knew about their mythological history. Ten minutes later Robin could feel the steady beat of Zatanna's heart and hear her steady breathing; she had fallen asleep. He glanced at his watch, it was two-thirty in the morning. Zatanna shivered with the cold. Robin slipped out from under her carefully lowering her head before reaching down and carrying her bridal style back into the Cave. He brought her into her room, laying her down on her bed before tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead. He left to go to his own room when he got hungry. He went to the kitchen and saw Wally and Artemis on the couch asleep, spooning, but besides them there was no one. He went to the cupboard and pulled out some cookies. He was walking to his room when he heard the computer announce a new arrival.

_Recognized, Batman, zero two._

Robin was nervous, Batman had told him to stay at the Cave and celebrate but now he came to the Cave which meant there was something important Batman had to say. He walked to the zeta-tubes to greet his mentor. There was Batman standing but on his face was an expression Robin had never seen him have before, it was an expression of worry with a flicker of fear.

"Dick, we need to talk." Now Robin's expression matched his mentors. Bruce would never call him Dick at the Cave unless it was of utmost importance.

"Sure, where?"

"Let's go to your room, it's probably the most secure location in this entire mountain."

They walked in silence to Robin's room. Robin kept looking up at his mentor and every time he did he saw that same expression, he was getting worried. When they reached Robin's room Robin went to the control panel near the door. Batman held his hand up and tried the override.

"Override, Batman, zero two."

"Access denied." Batman was shocked, he should be able to override everything. Robin just smiled and turned back to the control panel. He inserted a long complex combination, which would have opened the door if it had been anyone else's room but instead a retina scanner opened. Robin took off his glasses and exposed his eye to the retina scanner. "Robin Access, B zero one. Passcode FGHC, zero one zero four, two zero zero six."

"Voice recognition. Match. Access granted, welcome home sir."

"When did you step up the security?" Batman asked intrigued.

"After the Reds attacked I realized that my room was not well secured so I added the retina and voice recognition." Robin said with pride, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Let's sit down." Robin sat down on the bed and Batman on the chair by the desk. Batman then did something Robin would have never guessed, he took off the cowl. "First of all Dick I want you to know that I am proud of you and how you and Superboy worked together against Superman and me, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to talk about what happened tonight."

"The hug with Zatanna? That was nothing just us celebrating the New Year's as friends." Dick looked like he was going to start sweating everywhere.

"Dick, I know that it's more than that. I watched the video of the midnight celebration." Dick opened his mouth but Bruce just kept talking, "I know what you're going to say, 'It was just the tradition,' but I also saw the more intimate meeting later. With the blanket and the candles and the fireworks. I saw that you two really like each other but..."

"I know, for the good of the Team we shouldn't go out. It could affect our working relationship and the consequences if we broke up could affect the entire Team."

"No, that's not what I was going to say." Batman moved to sit next to Dick on the bed, "I was going to say that you should have told me. Dick, I know that you're family is gone, taken from you, and I'm not your father but I care about you. You're the only son I have and I love you, I just want you to be happy. I'll admit, when I saw the hug I was shocked and I didn't know what to say that's why I didn't want to talk. I'm really sorry about that but Zatara made me promise years ago, when he joined the League, that if anything were to ever happen to him I would take care of Zatanna and until I heard you two talk outside I wasn't sure but now I am. You two have my permission, no not permission, my blessing to date."

Dick turned to Bruce, a huge smile on his face, and hugged his guardian. "Thank you Bruce. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Dick let go of Bruce. "I know you're not my father but you are still my family. I love you like I would my father, even when you make me train for hours and correct my mistakes, my father did the same. I even love you when you're the emotionless Batman. I'm so lucky to have you." Dick began crying and he hugged his guardian again. Bruce was also crying, touched by what Dick had said. He wiped his tears away with his arm and stood up.

"Thank you for that. Dick there are still some rules though. You cannot reveal your identity yet but when I give you permission you may. You cannot bring her to the Batcave and most important, you cannot spend all my money getting her gifts. Understood?" Dick nodded emphatically. Bruce began to leave and when he reached the door he turned around, "Oh and just so you know Zatanna is going to Happy Harbor next semester."

* * *

**So there you have the moment you've all waited for for so long. Hope I didn't disappoint. Also first person to guess what the passcode is supposed to represent gets to have their idea in one of the future chapters. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Special thanks to one of the guests who pointed out the number of fanfics where Zatanna goes to Gotham Academy which lead to me looking it up. It turns out that the creators of the show said that she went to Happy Harbor High School for the second semester, so I will be following that. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Zatanna woke up to sound of Artemis yelling, "WALLY. STOP THAT." She turned around and saw that she was in her bed, how had she gotten here? Last thing she remembered she was outside with Robin but now she was here. Wally and Artemis were fighting again but they had just started dating last night, hadn't they? She had kissed Robin, hadn't she? Was it all a dream? She really didn't want it to have been. Kissing Robin had been the highlight of her year. She giggled to herself. She had kissed him on New Year's so it would have been the first thing she had done that year. She couldn't help but wonder if it had all been a dream. If it had been, it was the best dream she'd ever had. Robin had prepared a fireworks show just for her and he'd done everything she could've wanted and more for that first 'date'.

She was deep in thought when her stomach growled. She realized that she was really hungry but she was afraid to leave her room and find out it had all been a dream. She knew she couldn't stay in her room forever but she wanted to put off the moment of truth. She took a deep breath and fixed her hair a bit, even if it had been a dream she didn't want Robin to see her looking like a mess. She was about to stand up when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Robin," she heard the voice through the door, "Can I come in?"

"Just a minute," she said as she hastily looked in the mirror, fixed her hair and wiped away the dirt on her face, "Come in."

The door opened and Robin walked in with a tray in his hands. On the tray were two plates each piled with bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles and bagels. There were also two glasses of what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice.

"I brought you breakfast but I didn't know what you wanted so I just brought a little bit of everything." They both smiled.

"I don't think I can eat all that." She said.

"One of the plates is for you and the other is for me. I was thinking that I could join you, if you don't mind?" Robin asked nervously. Zatanna saw this as confirmation that last night had been a dream and that nothing had happened between them. She took a plate and sat down on the bed whereas Robin took his plate and sat by the desk. They sat in an awkward silence, eating their food when Zatanna spoke up.

"Robin, what happened last night? I don't really remember." She asked. He put the plate down.

"Well, we freed the League from Klarion and Savage's control and then at midnight," he blushed, "You kissed me. Then we went for a walk, I had to go to a meeting. When we got back to the Cave I took you outside and showed you a private fireworks show just for you and then we kissed again. After that you told me something that made me the happiest boy alive."

"What was that?" She pretended to forget.

"You told me that I was your hero." He blushed again.

"Then why did you ask if you could join me?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He said looking down at his feet, embarrassed. She took his hand in hers. He looked up into her eyes.

"Robin, you don't make me feel uncomfortable at all, if anything I feel more comfortable when you're around." She smiled a little and her cheeks turned red. He leaned in closer towards her and she leaned towards him and they were about to kiss when Wally ran past the door yelling, "I'M SORRY! DON'T HURT ME!" Artemis ran by a few seconds later, bow in hand, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BAYWATCH! THAT WAS MY WAFFLE!" Zatanna and Robin had separated and let go of each other's hands.

"Oh yeah, they're going out now but I think they're still going to fight for a while." They laughed, "Talking about going out, would you like to go out on an official date with me?"

"Sure. When do you want to go out?"

"Uh, I was thinking we could go to the Winter Market and maybe get a cup of hot chocolate later today." He looked down again, still nervous.

"That sounds like fun," she said, "Robin, why are you so nervous?"

"Well I really like you and I've never been on a date or anything before so I wasn't sure I was doing it right."

"Robin," she took his hands again, "I really like you too and I've never done this before either, I mean my father would've grounded me forever."

"Well, I'm going to go get ready. Meet you in half-an-hour in the hangar, okay?"

"Sure"

* * *

Zatanna walked into the hangar wearing a pink coat and blue hat, to see Robin leaning on his motorcycle with his normal green hoodie, black jacket and of course his signature sunglasses. He was watching her with a giant smile on his face.

"Hey, wanna jump on the back?" He asked pointing to the back of the motorcycle.

"No," his smile vanished, "I think we should race." And there it was again.

"Fine, I'll give you a head start."

She jumped on her motorcycle, put on her helmet and revved up the engine. She shot away like a bullet from a gun. _Damn,_ he thought to himself, _I should not have given her a head start._ He jumped on his motorcycle and followed her out of the hangar. He saw her black motorcycle zooming through the streets. He turned down an alleyway and accelerated. He saw Zatanna driving parallel to him on the street to the left. He faced forward and saw a metal pipe around his chest level. He stood up on the motorcycle and jumped doing a flip over the bar before sitting right back down. He emerged on the main street and turned to the left, skidding. Zatanna was still weaving through all the cars a little further behind. He revved the engine again and lurched forward. Zatanna turned left and saw Robin passing her. _Dang it,_ she thought. "Tih eht sekarb no sih elcycrotom." Robin stopped. He turned to see Zatanna zooming past and although he couldn't see her face he could tell she was smiling. They were on a small road and so Robin decided to have some fun, he jumped from his motorcycle onto hers and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. He laughed as his motorcycle fell down. He hit a button on his watch and the motorcycle rose to the ground and used the autopilot to send it back to the Cave.

They arrived at the Winter Market and he got off right before she did.

"I won," He said.

"No you didn't. You were on my motorcycle."

"So, you used magic." He joked then he took her hand, "How about we just call it a tie and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Fine," she said before taking his arm and pulling him closer. They walked around the market until they got to a flower stand. There were flowers from all over the world. She was looking around the stand looking at the flowers when he had an idea. He pulled out his phone and looked up the meaning of flowers. He found the perfect one and looked for it. He found it and bought one. He turned and gave it to her.

"Thank you Robin, it's beautiful."

"It's a hibiscus and it means delicate beauty because that's what you are, my delicate beauty."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, I love it." She shivered with cold.

"Let's go to the coffee shop now." He said.

* * *

They walked in and went to the end of the very short line. They were holding hands and she was looking at the menu.

"So, what do you want?" he asked when it was their turn.

"I'll have a hot chocolate."

"Two big hot chocolates please." He told the cashier.

"Would you like whipped cream with that?" the cashier asked.

He looked towards her and she nodded. "Yes please, and a chocolate chip muffin please."

"Ok, that'll be thirteen dollars and twenty-five cents, please."

"Here you go," Robin said as he gave the cashier three five dollar bills. "Keep the change. Zatanna could you get us a table please, I'll wait for the hot chocolate."

"Sure thing," she said before kissing him on the cheek and running off to a table near the fireplace. As he was waiting for the hot chocolate he couldn't help but just gawk at the girl he was falling for. She was just so cute with her little blue hat on her head and her red cheeks because of the cold. She noticed him looking at her and smiled. Then she pointed behind him so he turned around, the hot chocolates were ready. He took one in each hand as Zatanna had taken the muffin. He walked over to the table with great caution, making sure not to spill any of the scalding hot chocolate on himself. When he got to the table he put the cup with more whipped cream in front of Zatanna and sat down with the other one. They sat in silence for a few seconds drinking their hot chocolates. Zatanna giggled as Robin got a cute whipped cream mustache. She took a napkin, reached across the table and wiped it away.

"Thanks," he grinned, "You know what I realized recently?"

"No what?"

"We don't that much about each other besides the basics. I was thinking we could play a game to find out more about one another."

"What game is that?"

"The question game. Basically let's say I start, I'll ask you a question and you'll answer it but you have to finish your sentence with a question. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"You forgot to finish with a question. So when did you find out about your magic?"

"I found out that I could do magic around the age of eleven. How did you meet Batman?"

Robin was taken by surprise and had absolutely no idea how to answer the question.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Just want to know if anybody can guess where the question game is from? Remember, please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reading. Here is the next chapter. Just so you all know I'll be slowing down now. I will publish new chapters every Friday from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything DC Entertainment related.**

* * *

There they sat in the coffee shop, at a table near the fireplace, in an awkward silence. Robin reached up and rubbed his brow to release tension. He wanted to tell her but he had to do so without revealing his identity.

"I was nine years old and I had just read a newspaper article about how Batman defeated the Riddler and saved a whole family. He inspired me and so I donned my own costume and took to the streets to protect those who could not fight for themselves." He took a deep breath, "One day I had gotten in over my head, there were a dozen attackers and I was not ready. Then Batman appeared out of nowhere and took them out. He helped me up and warned me about going into this when I was so young. He told me to stay off the streets but I didn't listen. He saw me out every night that week, even if I didn't notice him he was there watching me. I had learned from my last experience not to rush into a situation. Not once did he come to help, he didn't need to. After that week was up he decided that he would train me. For six months I went through grueling training and that's when I became Robin. I know you only asked about how I met Batman but I knew you were eventually going to ask how I became Robin so I decided to answer that now. Any who was the time you first met the Team the first time you used your abilities in combat?"

"Yeah my father didn't really let me out of the house much." Zatanna sighed at the mention of her father, Robin lightly touched her hand, "But back to you, that's how you met Batman? That's so awesome. Do you want to become like Batman?"  
"I thought I did until a simulation went wrong. We were training in a mental simulation, about a week after your first visit, which was doomed to fail. First Wolf died, then Artemis and then Kaldur. After Kaldur died I took on the role of leader. I decided that the best way to get rid of the invaders was to blow up the mother ship. Superboy died pretty quickly, and then Kid Flash and I died in the explosion. It all felt so real but I realized after we woke up that I couldn't be the same as Batman. He has this thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of the mission, I don't. It left me traumatized but I knew from then on that I never want to be Batman." Zatanna comforted Robin like he had comforted her seconds ago.

"Robin, no one can be like the Batman, especially not a fourteen-year-old kid. You don't have to compare yourself to him. You two are so different and yet so alike." He looked down to his shoes but she took his chin and made him look her in the eye, "You have the same objective but you go about it in different ways. While he is cold and emotionless; you're the opposite, you have something that he doesn't. You connect with people on an emotional level that I haven't seen in anybody else. Batman cares but remains distant, you try to help them directly and that is what makes you so special. That's what makes you my hero."

He leaned across the table and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss filled with emotion, he was trying to let her know how much she meant to him but it just didn't seem like enough. When their lips parted Robin felt like he had failed to let convey what he felt but to Zatanna it was perfect. She felt as though he had tried to put every emotion he felt for her into that kiss and that's what made it so perfect, so passionate.

"So," he said slightly dazed, "I never asked you a question. What was the first thing you thought when we met?"

"I was a little unhappy, because my father forced me to go to the Cave but the very first thought I had was 'Wow, that boy talks a lot.' How about you, what was your first thought?"

"My first thought was 'Wow, pretty.' I know kinda dweebish but you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen so yeah." He finished, embarrassed,

"So, I heard you're going to Happy Harbor High School and you start Monday. Are you excited?"

"I don't know if excited is the best word, more nervous." He raised an eyebrow, "I mean yeah Conner and M'gann will be there but they're juniors and I'm a freshman so for most of the day I'll be with a bunch of people I don't know. I wish you could be there with me."

"I've got school too, but I can pick you up if you want? We could go on a second date, what do you think?"

"I'd love that, thanks." She blushed.

"Excuse me," one of the employees said, "We're closing early today so you have to go."

"Okay," they said in unison.

They stood up put on their coats, Robin left a few one dollar bills on the table and then they both left. They got on Zatanna's motorcycle but Robin drove. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his abdomen and held him close. He revved the engine and they left. Robin drove more carefully this time because there was no need to go fast. They cruised easily on the streets of Happy Harbor, thinking about the conversation they just had. Robin was touched by what Zatanna had told him about what she saw in him, why he was her hero. Zatanna was thinking about how open Robin had been with her, something Batman would probably never have allowed. It was nice to know that he trusted her with some of his most private secrets. They were both smiling inside their helmets not realizing that the other was as happy as they were.

* * *

They walked into the common room to see Wally and Artemis on the couch watching a horror movie. It had probably been Wally's idea to get Artemis to hold him in fear but the reality was very different. Artemis was relaxing eating popcorn while Wally was holding on to her, it looked like for dear life, hiding his face in her shoulder. She had a satisfied smile on her face and both Zatanna and Robin could tell she enjoyed it. A second later Robin jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to Wally screaming, "AHHHH!" Wally jumped up, screamed and then ran away. He reappeared a few seconds later and gave a Robin a death glare, but Robin had seen the batglare more times than he can count so he was unaffected.

"Dude, so not cool." Wally said before sitting back down next to Artemis and putting his arm on her shoulders.

"Where have you two been?" Artemis asked.

"Oh us," Zatanna said with a smile, "Robin took me to the Winter Market on a date. Then we went to a coffee shop and talked. What about you two?"

"Well when I caught Wally, I threatened that he would never be able to kiss me again if he didn't apologize, so of course he apologized." She glanced towards Wally with a smirk on her face."Then he asked me to watch this horror movie with him. I think he wanted to make me cuddle with him in fear but you both saw how that turned out."

"Awwh poor wittwe Wawwy afwaid of a howwow movie." Robin mocked. "Maybe you'd be happier watching 'Barney and Friends' or 'Winnie the Pooh'?"

"Dude, I don't think you could last five minutes of watching this movie before running off to Zatanna." Wally challenged Robin.

"Wally, are you forgetting that I have trained with Batman, I have defeated some of the worst villains in the world and I've gone head to head with Joker, the most terrifying of them all. I think I can handle a horror movie."

"Fine come join us." Wally said as he pointed to the loveseat.

"Do you want to watch, Zatanna?" Robin asked and Zatanna nodded.

They went and sat down on the loveseat. Robin was on the right side of the loveseat while Zatanna got as close as she could and wrapped her arms around his stomach, hugging him tightly. Robin put his arm around her shoulders and brought her even closer to him. Wally pressed play and they began to watch. Wally glanced over at Robin, waiting for his expression to change to one of fear, but it never did. Robin was actually smiling because little did Wally know Robin had seen this movie every year on Halloween for the past three years. He knew everything that was going to happen so he didn't get scared at all. Zatanna on the other hand was really scared. She buried her face into Robin's shoulder. While originally amused by how easy it was to beat Wally, he worried for Zatanna.

"Hey," he whispered, "Are you okay? Do you want to go?"

Zatanna looked up at him and whispered, "Yes." So they both got up and left for Zatanna's room. When they arrived Robin saw that Zatanna was still scared so he suggested they watch a comedy to which Zatanna smiled. She reached under her bed and pulled out a stack of DVDs. She picked out an old comedy that she loved. When she put it into her laptop and started it Robin smiled.

"This is one of my favorite movies." He said.

"Mine too." She said. They got on the bed and lied down to watch the film. About halfway through Robin got a text from Batman telling him to come home so he could get ready for school on Monday. He stood up and kissed Zatanna on the cheek.

"I gotta go," he said, "I'll see you Monday."

"What about tomorrow?" she asked.

"I can't, I have to get ready for school and so do you."

"Oh okay then," she said disappointed, «Bye."

"Bye," he walked towards the door but when he reached it he turned around, "Quick question, am I officially your boyfriend?"

"Yes Robin, you are." she said with a smile.

"Cool." He turned and walked out the door, beaming. "Cool."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. They may seem a little older than fourteen but I was like that at fourteen so yeah. Remember review please. Reviews help me know what to write and not write so please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for being two days late and to make up for it I'll be writing a oneshot for Christmas. Thanks to all of you that reviewed but there seems to be less reviews lately so I don't know if it's because I'm doing something wrong or whatever. Please let me know if you don't like it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Monday morning and M'gann was waking Zatanna up. Zatanna hadn't seen Robin since Saturday and couldn't wait to see him after school but she had to survive school.

"Come on Zatanna," M'gann said interrupting Zatanna's thoughts, "We're going to be late for school."

"I'll be right there." She answered before skipping into the shower. She wanted to look her best for her first day. When she got out of the shower she went to her closet to choose the right outfit. She didn't know what to wear, at her old school she had to wear a uniform so she didn't have to worry about wearing the right outfit. "M'gann! Can you come in here please?"

"What is it Zatanna?" She asked when she walked into the room.

"I need help picking out some clothes." Zatanna blushed.

"Okay let's see what you have." M'gann fiddled in the closet pulling out a white blouse with a black collar and placket as well as black jeans. She also took out a small black sweater. "Try these on."

Zatanna went into her bathroom and tried on the clothes. She walked out to show M'gann who gave a nod.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast." M'gann said.

They walked into the kitchen where Zatanna saw that M'gann had made waffles. Conner was at the table eating his waffles in peace. He turned his head when he heard the girls enter the kitchen. He nodded to Zatanna who mirrored the action before joining him at the table. They sat there in silence just eating their waffles when M'gann appeared again.

"We have to go, now." She said impatiently.

Zatanna and Conner went to the kitchen and put their plates in the dishwasher then Zatanna went to her room to get her bag. When she reached to pick up her bag she realized her hands were shaking. She had been in the same school for as long as she could remember now she was the new kid at a public high school and to make matters worse she was coming in halfway through the year so she'd probably be the only new student which means everyone would notice her. She took a deep breath and went to join M'gann and Conner by the 'front door' so they could walk to school together.

As they walked to school Zatanna couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Conner and M'gann were holding hands and flirting like they always did so Zatanna had no one to talk to. M'gann turned around to talk to Zatanna.

"I know we'll be in different grades but I'll show you around." She said.

"Thanks but I'll manage by myself." She gave a fake smile.

"If that's what you want." Conner said.

Zatanna's phone vibrated so she took it out of her pocket and saw that Robin had texted her

_Good luck today. Remember stay traught._

_Thanks. Can't wait to meet up after school._ She answered.

"Zatanna, you should try out for the Bumblebees after school today." M'gann said.

"Sorry I can't, Robin and I hanging out. Besides I'm not really cheerleader material." Zatanna replied.

* * *

When they got to school Zatanna headed to the principal's office to get her schedule and locker number. When she got there she saw a boy walking into the office. The boy was tall and muscular with tanned skin and brown hair. He looked about a year older than her and he was sweating. As he walked in he closed the door behind him.

"Mr Flynn, next time you're late you'll have a week of detention." She heard the principal say.

"But Mr Adkins, it's the beginning of the new semester." The boy argued.

"In real life, Mr Flynn, you don't get a reset button for the New Year. You have to learn to take responsibility for your actions." The principal said as he opened the door, "Now go to homeroom. Ah Miss Zatara come on in." Zatanna followed him into the office. "Miss Zatara my name is Mr Adkins and I am the principal of this school. I hope you'll enjoy it here. So here's your class schedule and your locker number as well as the combination. I'm sorry that we don't have anyone to show you around but it's halfway through the school year and so most students don't have the time. You may skip homeroom to better acquaint yourself with the school."

"Uh thank you sir." She said before taking the two pieces of paper and leaving the office.

Zatanna walked down the hall looking for her locker. She had never had a locker before, in her old Catholic school they didn't need one, so when she tried the combination she thought it was going to be like those high school movie clichés when they need someone else to open the locker for them but no, it opened on the first go. She opened the locker and found it to actually be quite big. She could fit almost anything she wanted in there, even without using magic. She checked her schedule to know which class she had first to know what she could put on her locker. First was geometry, she didn't like math too much.

She started walking to the class when the bell rang. The halls were suddenly flooded with people and she was a hard time finding the room but she got there on time. The class was packed but there were a few seats left, one in the front, another in the middle and one in the back. She decided to take the one in the middle. One of her classmates, a girl with long blonde hair, turned to her.

"Hi," she said sticking out her hand, "I'm Allie, you must be the new girl."

"Yeah," Zatanna said shaking Allie's hand, "I'm Zatanna."

"Nice to meet you Zatanna, so what do you think of the school?"

"I don't really know, I've only been here for fifteen minutes."

"You're funny Zatanna."

"So you must be the new girl," said a different girl. She was pretty with red hair tied up in a ponytail. "That's my seat new girl."

"Does it have your name on it?" Allie asked, obviously these two didn't like each other.

"It doesn't have to, everyone knows that's my seat." The red-haired girl said with a sneer.

"Well, obviously not." Allie retorted, "So just sit at the back Jennifer."

"Well Mr Marston isn't here so I think I'll talk to the new girl." Jennifer turned to Zatanna, "What's your name?"

"Zatanna." Zatanna said quietly.

"Zatanna, huh? That's a weird name, where did you live before? Loserville?" Jennifer mocked.

"No, I lived in New York." Zatanna said, this time with more confidence.

"Ah, and what kind of school did you go to?" Jennifer questioned.

"Catholic school." Zatanna stated.

"Catholic school? So you've like never been with a boy right? Probably too busy becoming a nun." The class all laughed except for Allie and a quiet boy in the front.

"Actually I have a boyfriend."

"Oh really, your teddy bear?"

"No, he lives in Gotham."

"Yeah, right."

At that moment a man wearing a shirt and sweater vest walked in. He must've been Mr Marston.

"Jennifer please sit down." He opened his briefcase and took out a sheet of paper. "It seems we have a new student, Zatanna, right? Where are you?"

"Right here sir." Zatanna raised her hand.

"Here you go," he handed her a sheet of paper, "That is everything we have covered so far, if there's anything you haven't learned I can tutor after school."

"Thank you."

"Alright then class, today we will be learning about pentagons. Can anyone tell me what a pentagon is?"

Zatanna wasn't listening to the joke one of her classmates made but was looking at the list. She was behind and so made sure she would take as many notes as possible. The class was uneventful although there were many inside jokes that she didn't understand and she could feel Jennifer staring at her but when she would turn around she'd stop. When the bell rang she checked her schedule and ran off to her next class.

* * *

Her other two classes had been dull and boring but it was now the last period before lunch and she had chemistry. Chemistry had always been one of Zatanna's favorite classes and so she was excited. When she arrived to class she saw that they were getting ready for an experiment.

"Ah, you must be the new student," the teacher said, "I'm Ms. Harris. You're in l4uck there is one person without a lab partner. He's right over there."

Zatanna walked over to the boy. He was wearing glasses and a lab coat, he was reading the instructions on the handout sheet.

"Hi, I'm Zatanna." He looked up to her and Zatanna could tell that he wasn't used to people talking to him. "I'm new here and Ms. Harris said we would be lab partners."

"I'm Brandon." he said and hesitated before continuing, "I'll do all the work and we'll both get As."

"Why would you do that?" Zatanna asked.

"Well usually whoever I'm paired with expects me to do all the work so I'm telling you that I will."

"Brandon I don't want you to do all the work, actually I would really like to help. Chemistry is my favorite class."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

"Because usually pretty girls don't like sciences." He said before realizing exactly what he had said, "I mean girls in general... I mean people in general..."

"Brandon it's okay no need to get nervous." Zatanna reassured him, "How about we get started on the experiment?"

"Sure."

Zatanna looked down at the handout, they were supposed to be investigating viscosity. They were to take different liquids and test the viscosity of each one to compare them later.

"Which liquids do you want to use?" she asked.

"I was thinking of using ethanol. What do you want to use?"

"I think we should use water and maybe shampoo?"

"Okay, I'll get the test tubes and stopwatches, you can get the liquids and the beakers."

They both went off to do want they were needed to do. The experiment went well, performing several trials for each liquid. When the bell rang Zatanna put the piece of paper in her bag and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Brandon," Zatanna said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"It was nice meeting you too."

They both walked their separate ways to their own lockers.

After Zatanna got her things from her locker she walked towards the cafeteria. She was dreading lunchtime because she didn't really have any friends yet. M'gann and Conner would be sitting with the other juniors and Zatanna would just feel awkward. She was walking down the hall when she saw Brandon pushed up against the wall by someone. The guy was big, about Conner's size, with blond hair and he was yelling at Brandon. He started to pull his fist back to punch him.

"Ekam mih ssim sih hcnup dna tih eht llaw." Zatanna whispered. When the boy thrust forward to punch his fist hit the wall with full force.

"OWWW." He screamed.

Zatanna walked over to Brandon and helped him pick up his stuff. Then they stood up and Zatanna smiled.

"Thanks." He said before turning and walking towards the cafeteria.

"Brandon wait," she said as she ran after him, "Do you think I could join you for lunch?" She was a little embarrassed.

"Uh," he hesitated, "Yeah sure."

"Thanks," she said relieved. Lunch wouldn't be so terrifying anymore.

* * *

**Hope you liked it but if you didn't please explain. Remember please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late again. I'm changing the date to Sunday from now on. Sorry if it seems a little rushed just thought you all deserved another chapter. Read and Review.**

* * *

Zatanna and Brandon both needed to buy lunch so they walked to the line. She was taken aback by how long the line was, at her old school the line would have a maximum of twelve people in it, and this line had at least forty. They waited silently in line but when they reached the lunch ladies Zatanna didn't recognize the food that was being served.

"What is that?" she whispered.

"This is a corndog," he said as the lunch lady put one on his plate, "They look disgusting but they're actually pretty good."

She makes a face when the lunch lady dumps the food on her plate. _It's like in those prisons on TV,_ she thought. She took some French fries and a bag of chicken whizees. She moved to take out her wallet to pay but Brandon stopped her.

"I've got it," he said with a smile.

She blushed but then remembered Robin, her boyfriend. _Should I tell him I have a boyfriend?_ She thought. _Maybe later._

"So Brandon where do you usually sit?" she asked as they walked away from the register.

"I usually sit over the..." he said before Zatanna heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Allie waving at her and motioning that she should sit with them.

"Brandon, do you know Allie?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice," he said, "Why?"

"Well she's motioning to me to sit with her," she said, "And I was thinking you could come too."

"Uh," he hesitated, "Sure, why not?"

They walked over to the table. Zatanna saw Allie sitting with another girl and three guys. She awkwardly waved to them. "Hey."

"Hey," they all responded.

"Zatanna," Allie said, "This is Griffin, my boyfriend, that's Alina and her boyfriend Anton and that guy is Grayson, Griffin's best friend." Zatanna recognized Griffin, he had been the one in the principal's office when she had arrived.

"Hey," Zatanna said again coupled with another awkward wave. They smiled.

Zatanna sat on Allie's left side and Brandon sat next to Zatanna. "Oh hey Brandon," Allie said, "Didn't see you there."

"Hey guys," he said while touching his glasses. Zatanna could tell he felt like he didn't belong.

"Brandon, it's fine," she whispered, "Just relax."

"So Zatanna," Alina began, "Where did you move from?"

"I moved from New York because my dad wanted to leave the city."

"That's cool," Alina said quickly, "So what kind of things do you like to do?"

"I don't know, regular stuff, like watch TV, read books and hang out with my boyfriend."

"Brandon?" Alina asked. Brandon spat out the soda he was drinking and Zatanna laughed.

"No, my boyfriend lives in Gotham."

"Well, what's his name?" Alina asked, Zatanna could tell Alina was one of those people who wanted to know everything. Zatanna hesitated, she didn't actually now his name and she wasn't going to say Robin, they would think she was some obsessed fangirl.

"Robert," she said, "But everyone calls him Rob."

"Cool, so do you guys..." Alina started but was interrupted.

"Brandon?" A guy asked, Zatanna recognized from Geometry. He had been the only other person besides Allie to not laugh when Jennifer had made fun of her going to Catholic school. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Aidan," Brandon said, "This is Zatanna and we are just eating lunch together."

"Hi Aidan," Zatanna said, "You can join us if you'd like."

"Uh, sure," Aidan said sitting across from Zatanna, "You look familiar."

"We're in Geometry together." Zatanna said.

"No it's something else," he said, he started eating before snapping his fingers, "I remember now. You look like the magician on the Team of sidekicks."

"Oh not this again," Brandon said, "Dude, this Team doesn't exist."

"Yes it does," Aidan said, "How else did the Justice League beat all the plant creatures?"

"Easy," Alina said, surprising both Aidan and Brandon, "They destroyed them."

"Simultaneously?" Aidan said showing disbelief, "The entire League was fighting these creatures so who stopped the Injustice League? The Team of sidekicks that's who."

"You have no proof." Griffin said.

"Yes I do," Aidan said pulling out his smartphone, "See there's Kid Flash, Robin and, Superboy fighting that android in Gotham. Why else would they team up together without their mentors? And then when all the parents disappeared. They addressed all the people."

"Well yeah they're the sidekicks," Allie said, "That's their job."

"Fine then," Aidan said, before fidgeting his phone and then showing a new picture, "What about that day we had the huge blizzard. See that," he zoomed in, "Those are flying ice fortresses. They caused the blizzard. And there are the sidekicks, and there is the magician. You look a lot like her."

"That doesn't prove there's a Team." Brandon said.

"But there is a Team," Aidan said, "They're the covert unit of the Justice League. Trust me on this. I've been doing research for months. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and the magician."

"If you know so much about this 'Team'," Anton said in a slight Russian accent, "How come you don't know her name?"

"Well see the other six are all sidekicks, each also do missions outside of the Team with their mentors but the magician doesn't." Aidan said, "I thought that Zatara would have been her mentor but now he's missing so..."

Zatanna had begun to tear up and cry quietly. She sobbed while everyone else didn't know what to do. Brandon was going to put his arm around her but then remembered her having a boyfriend. Allie however wrapped her up in a hug.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing just thinking about my mother," Zatanna lied.

"Why would that make you cry?" Allie asked.

"Because she's dead." Zatanna said.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Allie said, "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Zatanna said wiping her tears. When she looked up she noticed Jennifer looking at her as well as two other girls, one with black hair and another with blonde hair. While both Jennifer and the girl with black hair looked at her with a sneer on their faces the blonde one looked sympathetic.

Zatanna moved her fork and began eating her French fries when the bell rang.

* * *

**Okay hope you liked it. I'll be writing a special New Year's Eve story about Spitfire. It'll be about what happened to them that first New Year's Eve. So I was wondering if you'd like me to publish it at midnight NY time, so as the ball drops. Or midnight here in Switzerland which is six hours earlier. Please let me know. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you guys go. Hope you all enjoy, next one will be more Chalant but I did put some at the end. Remember please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Harbor, Gotham City, Robin or Zatanna. They all belong to DC Entertainment. I also do not own Great Expectations. That is Charles Dickens. All other characters are of my own creation but have been influenced by some characters on Young Justice, let's see if you can tell which ones and by whom.**

* * *

Zatanna was at her locker getting everything she would need to do her homework that evening. Her afternoon had been more interesting than the morning. Her new friends were in a lot of her afternoon classes. Alina and Anton were with her in Health, Griffin and Grayson were in her Fiction and Poetry class, Allie was in her Gourmet Cooking class, and Aidan had been in her French class. French class had been the most fun class of the afternoon, Aidan had talked to her non-stop for fifteen minutes about the Team and her possible involvement but then the teacher had him read an extract from the short story they were reading. Aidan absolutely butchered it, his accent terrible and his pronunciation was worse, but it was extremely entertaining. But the best part had been the constant texting with Robin the entire afternoon no matter what class she was in.

After she packed her bag with all the books she would need she walked outside. She saw Allie and the others on the right side of the parking lot, so she walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Zatanna said, "What are you doing after school today?"

"Nothing much," Alina said, she was standing next to Anton and they were holding hands, "We were thinking of maybe going ice skating."

"Oh that sounds like fun," Zatanna said.

"Would you like to join us?" Allie asked.

"I would love to," Zatanna said making Alina smile, "But I'm going out with my boyfriend today."

"I thought you said he lived in Gotham?" Allie asked confused.

"Oh yeah," Zatanna hesitated she didn't know what to say, "He's driving here."

"Oh so you're dating a sophomore." Anton said.

"No," Zatanna said, "I mean yes."

"Wait," Griffin said, "That's about a two hour drive."

"Wow," Allie said, "He must really like you."

"Yeah, I think he does." Zatanna said with a huge smile on her face.

"How long have you two been dating?" Alina asked.

"Four days," Zatanna said absentmindedly.

The five others looked shocked. Who would drive four hours, here and back, after only four days together. Zatanna say this and smiled.

"Well we've only been official for four days but we were kind of unofficial for a couple of months before." Zatanna says.

"Still it's obvious he really likes you." Allie said.

"Yeah, he did this really romantic thing for New Year's Eve and it was so perfect." Zatanna said looking up to the sky with a huge smile on her face.

"What did he do?" The girls asked simultaneously, wanting to hear all the details of this romantic evening while the boys were less enthusiastic because they knew that if it was really so amazing he'd be raising the bar for all of them.

"Well you know that mountain there," Zatanna said pointing to her home, they all nodded, "Well he set up this private fireworks show at around one thirty in the morning because we had been at an adult party where we couldn't see any. But that's not it. He had set up a blanket with candles all around it making the most beautiful setting and it was just perfect."

The girls were smiling and imagining the setting, entranced but the boys were having mixed emotions. They weren't the kind of guys who put on fake bravado acts and pretended not to like these romantic moments so they thought that the gesture was amazing, but the guy had not only raised the bar up one level, or two, but something like a dozen levels.

"So those really late fireworks, was your boyfriend's private gesture to you?" Grayson asked.

"Yeah, they were," She said, "Actually that was the night he formally asked me out."

"Awwwwh," the girls said.

Griffin's phone vibrated and so he took it out and read the text he had just received. After reading it he checked the time. "Girls," he said snapping them back to reality, "If you still want to go ice skating we should go now."

The girls nodded and said goodbye to Zatanna, each giving her a hug, while the guys just waved. As they left Zatanna realized how lucky she was to have made such great friends on her first day of school. She walked towards a bench and sat down waiting for Robin to pick her up. She reached into her bag and pulled out her book for English class, Great Expectations. She opened it up and started to read. She had just started a new chapter when Jennifer showed up with her friends.

"What are you doing around here, dweeb?" Jennifer asked, "Waiting for the nuns to come pick you up?"

"No." Zatanna said.

"Or maybe you're waiting for your 'boyfriend,'" The black haired girl said putting air quotes around 'boyfriend.'

"Actually I am waiting for my boyfriend." Zatanna said.

"How's he getting here?" The boy with light blond hair asked, "By scooter?" They all started to laugh.

"No no, he's coming by tricycle." The boy with dirty blond hair said. They all cracked up again, all except one Zatanna realized. The blonde girl who she had seen at lunch wasn't laughing, actually she had a pained expression on her face. Zatanna saw that the blonde girl didn't like the way the others were teasing her. Zatanna didn't understand why the blonde girl would hang out with them if she didn't like them but remembered that just because that person doesn't act nicely towards some people didn't mean they weren't nice to their friends.

"Actually he's driving here," Zatanna said, "On his motorcycle."

"Oh really," Jennifer said, "I thought he lived in Gotham, why would he drive all the way over here for you?"

"Yeah, who would waste that much time and money?" The black haired girl said.

Zatanna was about to respond when a motorcycle roared through the parking lot and then stopped. Robin got off the motorcycle, took of his helmet and put on his shades before walking over.

"Hey Zee," he said kissing her on the cheek, "Are these your new friends?"

"No Rob," she said, "These people were insulting me."

"Oh really," he said turning to them abruptly causing the two girls to jump back despite his small size, "What were they saying?"

"They said, 'Who would drive all the way from Gotham for you?' and 'Who would waste that much time and money?'" Zatanna said mimicking the girls' voices.

"Well now we can see," Robin said, he turned to face the group of five and coldly said, "I would. Now come one Zee, I've been waiting all day for this."

She nodded before taking his hand and walking over to the motorcycle. He gave her helmet and put his helmet on. He jumped up on the bike while she put the helmet on. When he was seated she got up and wrapped her arms around his abdomen, making them both smile. He revved the engine and took off.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Special shout-out to my friend Vienna who helped me with all the classes because school is different here in Switzerland and I wanted to give you guys the most accurate story I possibly could. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the great review and thanks to all the new followers and favoriteers. I apologize in advance for the brevity of this chapter but I have been very busy, and I wanted to keep my Sunday chapter routine. Also please check my profile for my update schedule for this story and others. Read, Review and hopefully enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The rights to the characters belong to DC Entertainment.**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Dick was woken up by the sound of knocking on his door.

"Master Richard," Alfred said from the other side of the door, "It is time to prepare yourself for school."

Dick groaned but sat up anyway, "I'll be right there Alfred." He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed then he crossed over to his desk which was littered with papers. Some of the papers were worksheets for school, others were new designs for birdarangs and other hero related stuff, but the majority was Zatanna related. There were pictures, ideas for future dates and even poems; he just couldn't get her out of his head and he liked that. He liked that when he closed his eyes he could see her in front of him, smiling. He liked that when it was quiet he could hear her laughing. In fact that's what he heard right now, until Alfred knocked on the door again.

"One second Alfred." He said. He organized his papers a little, stuffing the ones he needed for school into his backpack, and putting the others in a drawer that he then locked. He unplugged his custom-made Wayne Tech phone that he himself had designed and checked the time, it was seven o'clock. He quickly left the room to go to the kitchen for breakfast. They would eat lunch and dinner in the dining room but never breakfast, breakfast was always in the kitchen. Alfred had made waffles, he always did, and Dick always ate them. The truth was he hated them, they tasted like paste, but he could never tell the faithful butler that, so he ate them.

"Ah Alfred," Dick said, "Smells good."

"Thank you Master Richard," Alfred said, "The waffles are ready." Dick grabbed a plate and sat down at the counter in the kitchen as Alfred brought over the waffles and maple syrup. Dick put two waffles on his plate and drowned them with syrup, his way of saving his stomach from the waffles. He ate the waffles slowly because they were so hard to chew and when he tried to swallow it clung to his throat but he managed to force it down. It was Dick's morning ritual.

"Master Richard," Alfred said, "I must go attend to Master Bruce. If you will excuse me." Dick nodded as Alfred left the room. Dick quickly put his plate as well as his fork and knife in the sink before grabbing some Pop-Tarts before rushing back to his room. Dick hastily ate the Pop-Tarts so that Alfred wouldn't see him. When he finished he popped into the shower.

* * *

It was seven forty-five when Alfred drove Dick to school. As per usual the car ride was silent, Dick would usually fix up any homework he hadn't already done but since it was the first day back to school Dick had finished all his homework. He took out his phone to play a game but when he saw his wallpaper, him and Zatanna on the blanket at New Year's, he remembered that it was Zatanna's first day and so he texted her.

_Good luck today. Remember stay traught._ He sent, smiling. He waited patiently for Zatanna to reply. He didn't have to wait long.

_Thanks. Can't wait to meet up after school._ He had forgotten about that and he had no idea what to do but he was confident he would come up with something. He didn't know if Zatanna was in class or anything so he decided not to text her back, instead he pulled out his personalized Wayne Tech earphones, plugged them into his phone and put on some music.

* * *

Dick was in class, sitting next to Barbara, not really paying attention to the teacher. He was daydreaming about Zatanna, about how her beautiful eyes would twinkle when she smiled, about how her lips always felt like so soft when they kissed. He was snapped back to reality when Barbara nudged him. He turned to her and saw that she was pointing at a folded piece of paper on his desk. He opened and could read the message she had sent him.

_Wanna hang out after school? We could go ice skating or something?_

Normally he would have loved to but he couldn't bail on Zatanna, even if Barbara was his closest friend in Gotham.

_Sorry can't already hanging out with someone else._ He wrote underneath her note and passed it back to her.

A few moments later she slipped the note to him. _Really? Who?_

Dick realized he had forgotten to tell Barbara about Zatanna. Then again he couldn't tell Barbara how he had met Zatanna without lying, and he hated lying to Barbara. Actually he had no good lies to tell anyway. He couldn't tell her that she lived in another city because he didn't have an excuse to go to that city regularly and if he said she was from a different school in Gotham, Barbara would try to track her down. He decided that he would just rip off the band-aid quickly and get it over with.

_My girlfriend._ He wrote before passing it to her. He watched as she opened and read what he had written. The expression on her face was a shock to him, not because he could see the hurt in her eyes, which he had expected, but he saw something else as well. He saw jealousy and that he had not anticipated.

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it. Remember review and check my profile for an update schedule.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, don't worry there won't be any Dick/Babs stuff, at least not on his part. This chapter is kind of brief but I will be publishing another one later today about the date.**

**I have an important question for the future of this story. Would you like me to write about missions that they go on? And if yes, who do you want them to fight? I have an idea or two but this story is for you guys not for me. Would you like me to introduce some OC villains that I've made up? Right now my plan is to write about what happens after missions not during them.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review.**

* * *

Dick was shocked to see jealousy on Barbara's face. _Why would she be jealous?_ Dick thought, _We're only friends, or did she want to be more?"_

Barbara gave him the note again, _When were you going to tell me?_ He read.

_Soon. At lunch, _he wrote back. He waited for an answer but when he didn't get one after five minutes he looked over to Barbara who was paying attention to the teacher and taking notes. He knew that when she paid attention to the teacher instead of him it meant that she was angry. He turned to the teacher and tried to pay attention to the teacher's boring lecture on how Anouilh's _Antigone_ was a metaphor for the Nazi occupation of France, but he couldn't. He was thinking about why Barbara was so mad at him, trying to understand. He was still thinking about it when the bell rang.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Dick was sitting at the table where he would usually sit with Barbara. He was quietly eating his roast beef sandwich, made by Alfred and if Alfred messed up waffles he made up for it with his sandwiches, waiting for Barbara so he could explain. He saw her getting out of the lunch line and when she turned and he knew that she was looking at him, he smiled. She didn't smile back, in fact she turned the other way to sit with some of her other friends. He was disappointed that she wouldn't even let him explain, so he got up and went to join Barbara with her friends. Barbara glared at him as he took the last empty seat but he ignored it.

"Barbara," Dick pleaded, "Can you let me explain?"

"Explain what?" Barbara spat, "Why you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"Barbara please. Let me explain."

"Fine, but this better be good."

"The reason I didn't tell you earlier is because I didn't even ask her out until New Year's."

"Why didn't you tell me you liked someone?" Barbara said bitterly.

"I did, I told you I liked someone. I told how that person made me feel."

"I thought you were talking about me." Barbara said, "I thought you liked **me**."

"Why would you think that?" Dick asked. Barbara looked at him, hurt. "I mean you're my best friend Barbara, I thought you understood that."

"I understand that we're best friends but I thought that you, like me, wanted more." Barbara said quietly, "But now I know that you don't."

"Barb..." Dick started to say but never got the chance to finish because Barbara stood up.

"Dick, why didn't you just tell me that it was someone else?" She asked and then left without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Dick had been lonely for the rest of school. Barbara wouldn't talk to him and he realized that besides the Team, she was his only other real friend. To get his mind off of things he had texted Zatanna all afternoon. It helped but he still didn't feel great. When the bell rang he rushed out of school. Zatanna had already finished school twenty minutes ago and he couldn't wait to see her. He saw Barbara standing by the gate with a few of her friends. He was torn, should he rush to the telephone booth to use the zeta-tube and see Zatanna as soon as possible, or should he try to fix things with Barbara. He decided on the latter, because if school had been tough in the afternoon he couldn't imagine what tomorrow would be like.

"Barbara," Dick said.

"What is it?" Barbara answered, slightly angry.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry that I made you think that I liked you in that way. I want you to know that you're my best friend and no one else." Dick said quickly.

They were both silent for few moments, Dick waiting for an answer and Barbara trying to find the right one.

"I know Dick, I know." Barbara finally said.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes I forgive you." He smiled before quickly hugging her.

"I gotta go."

* * *

Dick was in the Cave wearing his helmet. He was pushing his motorcycle towards the hangar doors so that he could pick up Zatanna. He got on and drove away. He was happy as he drove away. He had fixed things with his best friend and he was driving to bring his amazing girlfriend on their first real date.

He arrived at the school shortly afterwards. As he drove into the parking lot he could see Zatanna looking adorable, as always, with a group of people who looked like they were her new friends. He drove right up to the curb, jumped off the motorcycle and took off his helmet. His hair was messed up like when he is in costume as Robin and quickly put on his shades before walking over.

"Hey Zee," Dick said kissing her on the cheek, "Are these your new friends?"

"No Rob," Zatanna said, "These people were insulting me."

"Oh really," he said turning to them abruptly causing the two girls to jump back despite his small size, "What were they saying?"

"They said, 'Who would drive all the way from Gotham for you?' and 'Who would waste that much time and money?'" Zatanna said with a obnoxiously high voice, probably mimicking the girls.

"Well now we can see," Robin said, he turned to face the group of five and coldly said, "I would. Now come on Zee, I've been waiting all day for this."

She nodded before taking his hand and walking over to the motorcycle. He gave her helmet and put his helmet on. He jumped up on the bike while she put the helmet on. When he was seated she got up and wrapped her arms around his abdomen, making them both smile. He revved the engine and took off.

* * *

**Okay so there was a little Dick/Babs but it'll stay friendship. Hope you all enjoyed it remember to, Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, here's the chapter I promised all of you. Hope you enjoy it but I think most of you will. Remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the locations mentioned or Robin, Zatanna, Wally or Artemis nor the Princess Bride, they belong to their respective companies however the other characters are mine.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

There they were, driving through the streets of Happy Harbor, Zatanna's arms wrapped around Robin, holding him tightly. Although neither one of them could see the other they could both feel the happiness the other was feeling. They could sense the smile the other had on their face. Robin activated the mics in the helmets so that they could talk.

"So Zee," Robin said, "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good," Zatanna answered, "I met some awesome people and as you saw some awful ones too."

"Well I'm glad you made some friends." He said, "I can't wait to meet them."

"Yeah, the girls want to meet you too." Zatanna told him.

"Ah, I hope you only told them good things." He teased.

"Oh don't worry, I did." She teased back, "I told them about New Year's Eve and the little private show you made for me."

"Ahh." He paused, "What did they say to that?"

"They awed. Apparently they had seen the fireworks too and found it super romantic that you put them on for me."

"Well that's me, your super romantic, ultra handsome, bad-ass boyfriend." He joked.

"Oh, Robin you should know that you're so much more than that." Zatanna joked back.

"Oh really what else am I then?" He asked curious as to what she was going to say.

"You're also my incredibly nerdy boyfriend." Robin was taken aback.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"But that's one of the things I love about you." Zatanna reassured her boyfriend.

"Okay then good." He said relieved.

"So, what did you have in mind for today?" Zatanna asked.

"I was thinking we could go ice skating, if you'd like to?" He said, and no sooner had he finished did she burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's funny because my friends asked me if I wanted to go ice skating with them and I said I couldn't because I was going to hang out with you but now you want to go ice skating."

"That's good, it means I get to meet your new friends."

"Yes it does."

* * *

They had arrived at the ice skating rink were walking to the booth to rent ice skates. Zatanna got some white figure skating skates while Robin was originally given black hockey skates but asked for black figure skates, intriguing Zatanna. She was about to ask why but he winked at her and she decided not to ask but rather just wait and see.

Robin was paying at the booth and Zatanna was sitting at the edge of the rink putting on her skates when Allie saw Zatanna. She waved frantically and called out, "ZATANNA!" before rushing to the edge of the rink as fast as she could dragging Griffin behind her, Alina and Anton only a little bit further behind.

"Zatanna," Allie said, "I thought you said you weren't going to come ice skating."

"Yeah," Alina said, "Wait did your boyfriend not come or something?"

"Oh no he's just paying he'll be here soon." Zatanna said causing the other two girls to squeal.

"I can't wait to meet him after what you've told us." Allie said, Griffin nodded.

"Oh there he is." Zatanna said pointing to Robin who was wearing his shades and red sweatshirt.

"Short is he not?" Anton said in a slight Russian accent.

"Yeah he might be a little short but I don't care." Zatanna said defensively, she turned to Robin and gave him a peck on the lips which made him smile, "Hey Rob, these are my new friends."

"Hi I'm Allie," Allie said sticking out her hand. He took it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Allie."

"I'm Alina."

"I'm Griffin."

"I'm Anton."

Robin shook all of their hands and greeted them as he had greeted Allie.

"I hope Zatanna only told you good things about me." Robin joked.

"The way she talks about you I wouldn't think there are any bad things." Alina said with a laugh, Robin stole a glance from Zatanna who was blushing.

"Well that's a hard reputation to live up to." Robin said with a smirk, "Hopefully I don't disappoint."

They all laughed, all of them except for Robin who was just watching Zatanna's face light up as she laughed. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. In that moment right there, everything became clear to him. In that moment right there, he knew that he was falling in love with her. With that knowledge he began to smile like he used to smile before his parents died. Zatanna was on the other side of the group, after they had all flooded him with introductions, but that didn't stop him. He walked over to her, put his left hand on her back, brushed a strand of her heavenly hair behind her ear leaving his hand there and pulled her closer before kissing her. She was shocked at first but not for long as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck with one hand playing with his messy hair. Zatanna's friends were even more shocked than she had been, they were just looking at each other, feeling like they had somehow intruded on this incredibly intimate moment. They walked back onto the ice to leave them be, stealing glances once in a while. The kiss itself was celestial, there was no other word to describe it. It was the perfect kiss, not as insecure as a first kiss but not as dirty as Wally and Artemis' kisses. Zatanna thought of a quote from one of her favorite films, The Princess Bride, 'Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind,' and that's how she felt about that kiss. The kiss was so pure that it felt unreal, like she would wake up at any moment and for a second she actually believed she was dreaming. But then the way that Robin held her closer and more tightly than ever before made her see that this was too good to be a dream. She could never dream of a moment as perfect as this one.

When they finally parted, Zatanna was blushing and Robin had a very cheeky grin spread across his face.

"What was that for?" Zatanna asked.

"I just realized for the umpteenth time how amazing you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life." If Zatanna had been blushing before then what she was doing now was practically painting her face red. Then as he dragged her onto the ice he asked, "Now how about we go on our date?"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed but I have you feeling that most of you did. Sorry that it only covers the beginning of the date but that was a perfect spot to end the chapter. Remember to REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I am so sorry that I am a day late. I had a busy weekend. I honestly hope I don't disappoint any of you. I'll be uploading another chapter before Sunday to make up for this late one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatanna, Robin or The Princess Bride.**

**Enjoy. Please Review.**

* * *

Zatanna and Robin were ice skating, hand in hand, around the rink. Zatanna was happy to be with her boyfriend doing one of her favorite hobbies. She absolutely adored ice skating. It felt so nice to glide on the ice and not feel restricted by friction. She loved to spin and twirl on the ice. She found it humorous that Robin had brought her here since he didn't know about how much she loved to ice skate.

She remembered the first time she had ever gone ice skating. It had been with Zatara in New York City when she was seven. She remembered how small she had felt with all the big adults and teenagers on their dates. She chuckled because now she was one of those teenagers on a date. She had been holding her father's hand to keep steady but she kept on falling. Everytime she would fall he would get down on one knee and kiss her on the forehead before helping her up again. At one point, when there was a lot of people, she couldn't feel her father's firm grip on her hand. She looked around for him, desperate to see his familiar face. She was turning too quickly and fell. Her father wasn't there this time to kiss her on the forehead and help her up. She started to cry. She called out for him but to no avail. After a few minutes she saw a man forcing his way through the crowd, desperately reaching for her. He rushed to her side and brushed away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"It's okay, Tanna," Her father said, "It's okay, Daddy's here." He kissed her on the forehead and each cheek before helping her up. Zatanna's little blue eyes were red from the crying so he took her hand and they skated away to the edge of the rink. He took off her skates and put her boots back on her little feet before speaking again.

"So Tanna, do you want a hot chocolate?" Zatara asked.

Zatanna bobbed her tiny head before looking up to her father with the cutest little expression on her face, "Can I have whipped cream too?" she whispered quietly.

"Of course you can." He said causing Zatanna's face to break out in a grin. She jumped up, took his hand and pulled him to the small cart that was on the other side of the rink. He smiled at how he had managed to make her feel better.

* * *

"Zee," Robin said snapping her out of the memory. She looked to him and saw that he looked worried, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked back.

"You're crying," he said wiping away the tears with his thumb. She hadn't realized that she had been crying, but it made sense. She had been thinking of her father, who had become Doctor Fate less than two months ago. She started to cry harder. Robin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"It's okay, Zee," Robin said, "It's okay, I'm here." He kissed her on the forehead before pulling out of the hug. Zatanna's beautiful blue eyes were red from the crying, so he took her hand and they skated away to the edge of the rink. He grabbed them a table before speaking again.

"Zee, do you want a hot chocolate?" Robin asked.

Zatanna nodded slightly head before looking up to her boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. "Can I have whipped cream too?" she whispered quietly.

"Of course you can." He said causing Zatanna's face to break out in a grin, he delicately kissed her on the lips, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said quietly. He walked off to the small cart at the edge of the rink, near the booth. He waited patiently in line, glancing back at Zatanna every once in a while. He would have the faintest hint of a smile everytime he did. Zatanna was also stealing glances at her boyfriend in line. Once they glanced at the same time and their eyes met. They both blushed and smiled, embarrassed that the other had seen them looking. When he walked back with two huge cups of hot chocolate with a mountain of whipped cream on top, Zatanna beamed.

"Sooo," he said after spending a few minutes in silence drinking their hot chocolates, she looked to him with a curious expression on her face, "Why were you crying?" Zatanna's expression changed from curiosity to sadness, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He hurriedly added.

"No it's okay," she said reassuringly, "I was just remembering the first time I ever went ice skating. It was with my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Robin apologized. Zatanna reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"Robin, it's fine," she said, "In fact it's better than fine. Ice skating is one of my favorite things to do. I was really happy when you wanted to do this, that way I get to do two of my favorite things."

"And what's the other thing?" He asked.

"Spending time with you." She said with a smile. He leaned across the table and kissed her.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" He asked after they parted.

"Yeah I do." She said cheekily, "But I'm not against you telling me."

"How about I show you instead." He quickly said before getting up, taking the seat next to her and kissing her. She could have sworn that he couldn't really surprise her anymore, not after that extremely spontaneous kiss earlier, but somehow he just did. She was amazed at how great it felt just to be here with him, not worrying about anything.

That's when Allie and Alina called out. "Yeah Zatanna," before giggling and kissing their boyfriends.

* * *

Robin was sitting on the edge of the rink with the other guys, they were watching their girlfriends skate. Robin was smiling, happy to see Zatanna happy after what had happened earlier. He had been worried but now seeing her laughing and holdings both Allie and Alina's hands reassured him that everything was fine. That's when Griffin turned to Robin.

"So Robert," Griffin began but was interrupted by Robin.

"Please call me Rob," Robin said.

"So Rob, Zatanna told us about the firework show you put on," Griffin said making Robin smirk, "We all saw it and were amazed to find out you did that fr her. How exactly did you do it?"

"Zatanna told you guys that I live in Gotham, right?" Robin asked, the other two nodded, "Well my dad bought some fireworks for New Year's, it's one of his hobbies and he always wants the best, and I took some and then hid them in the car. My dad then drove here so we could go to a party, with Zatanna there. My dad put off fireworks at midnight but I put on the private show later so that she would know that it's just for her."

"So you plan all that for Zatanna?" Anton asked, Robin nodded, "But you veren't yet dating."

"I know but when I asked her out, I wanted it to be perfect." Robin told them.

"Dude, you have no idea what you did!" Griffin exclaimed, the hero was puzzled, "You just raised the bar so high." Anton nodded.

"Yes, now ve must do better because they vill be jealous vhen Zatanna tells them of the dates you go." Anton said.

"I'm sorry about that guys but how about I help you with that in the future?" The hero said.

"How vill you do?" Anton asked.

"Well I help plan dates for you guys," Robin said, "Or we go on triple dates."

"That's not a bad idea Rob," Griffin said, "You free this Friday?"

"Actually I'm not. I'm making plans for a double date with some other friends but I think Saturday'll work."

"Cool then it's a date," Griffin said, "Right Anton?' Anton nodded.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to skate with my amazing girlfriend."

* * *

The rest of the date had gone well. Zatanna and Robin had been the last to leave the rink but not before Robin had shown why he wanted the black figure skating skates. He had hacked into the speaker system and put on a classical piece of music and then had proceeded to figure skate. Zatanna had been amazed to see her boyfriend perform twirls and other complicated maneuvers. He had performed an Olympic level routine and had astonished his girlfriend. He had explained that as an acrobat it came naturally to him. Now they were at the Cave sitting on the couch watching The Princess Bride, Zatanna had insisted. It was near the end and Zatanna was waiting for that line that had come to her mind when Robin had kissed her earlier. When it came she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Their lips moved perfectly, no forcing just flowing, like magic. When their lips parted Robin looked to Zatanna.

"Good first date?" He asked.

"The best." She answered.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed please remember to review. I will be updating during the week to make up for this late chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers, as promised a chapter before Sunday. Just so you know I will probably be moving a little more quickly now. Not spending half of my chapters on one day. I will try to making the chapters longer. Remember to review.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

It had been two days since Zatanna's date with Robin and she couldn't wait for the next one. It had been so amazing and she was excited to see what he'd do this time. She hadn't really seen Robin since then because of the amount of work she had to catch up on. That and the fact that after what had happened with Vandal and Klarion on the Watchtower, the activity of their organization had stopped suddenly. Only minor criminals like bank robbers and muggers were doing anything, maybe a big one once in a while, but the League members took care of them.

She had so much work, she was further behind than she had originally thought. She was in her room laboring on math. She hated math sometimes especially things as annoying as proofs. She was fidgeting with her pen, chewing the end, daydreaming about Robin and their date. She wished he was here, he would be able to help her, he was such a nerd. That's when she heard someone breathe into her ear.

"Tan is equal to sine over cosine not the other way around." She spun around in her chair to see her boyfriend looking back at her through his trademark sunglasses.

"You're such a nerd." She breathes back.

"You love that about me." Robin smirks.

"True." She had managed to say before Robin pressed his lips on hers, in a warm embrace. Oh god had she missed him.

It had only been two days that they hadn't seen each other but it felt like a week. Zatanna had gotten depressed yesterday about her dad, again, and had called him. He had answered but had been busy helping Batman take down a few drug dealers and so wasn't able to give her his undivided attention. When he had wrapped that up he had wanted to go to the Cave to comfort her but Batman had told him he couldn't because he had school the next day. She had chuckled at the hypocrisy of it, he couldn't go over to his girlfriend but he could stay up to fight crime, interesting parenting. But when he had gotten home he had stayed on the phone with her all night. She had explained her feelings and he had told her how it wasn't her fault. He had listened to her talk all night about how she would pancakes for Zatara every Sunday and how he would work with her on her magic. She had gone on like that for an hour before realizing that she was rambling. He had assured her that it was fine and the he liked hearing her talk about that stuff. She had fallen asleep without hanging up.

Now he was here, in the flesh, and it was great. Robin had a certain charisma that just emanated from his body, it had been one of the things Zatanna had found so attractive about him. It had been great talking on the phone but it was so much better to be with Robin in person. To feel his fingers intertwined with hers, to feel his heart beat when she put her head on his chest, to feel his strong arms wrap around her in a warm embrace.

"How about I help you with your math?" Robin asked. She smiled.

"That would be great." Zatanna said. "Do you take Geometry?"

"No, I take Pre-Calculus. I did Geometry over the summer."

"Wait what?" Zatanna said bewildered, "You take Pre-Calc and you taught yourself Geometry over the summer?"

"Yeah," Robin said. Zatanna looked at him with an expression of incredulity, "I like math okay? I'm a mathlete."

"Really?" Robin nodded, "Well I didn't know that. My boyfriend, a mathlete. You know it kinda makes you cuter."

"Oh really? I didn't know that was possible," He joked, "But are we gonna do math or not?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," She said, "I'll just get some snacks." She got up, kissed him on the cheek, and left the room.

* * *

When Zatanna had called the night before, Dick had really wanted to rush to the nearest zeta-tube and go to the Cave so that he could reassure her and let her know that he was there. When Bruce had told him he couldn't go, he had nearly attacked him. How could Bruce tell him he couldn't go? Dick had explained that Zatanna was feeling down and that she needed him, but still he had said no. So Dick had gone to his room and had called her. He had listened to her reminisce about the good times with her father. He could tell that she really needed to talk to somebody. He had listened for an hour of her talking about Zatara and he had heard that she was feeling better, her voice had reached that melodic sound he heard every time she spoke.

After that first hour Zatanna had apologized for rambling, she was so adorable when she apologized for things that she didn't need to. He had imagined how she looked as they spoke. Her blue eyes sparkling, her face spread into a grin, forcing his into one. He had told her that he had been happy to listen. She had asked how the crime-fighting had gone and he had begun to tell her when he could hear her faintly snoring. He had laughed before taking a minute to make sure she really was asleep before saying the three words he had been thinking of saying ever since their first date but he knew it was too early.

"I love you," He had whispered into the phone before hanging up and going to bed.

* * *

Dick rushed home after school. He really wanted to see Zatanna. He wanted to do he had been unable to do last night, hold her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. He rushed to the abandoned phone booth and used the zeta-tube to go to the Cave. As soon as he got there he rushed to the living room, expecting to see Zatanna on the couch but she wasn't there or in the kitchen. He looked around the whole Cave before checking her room. She was sitting at her desk, staring at a piece of paper and chewing on her pen. He sneaked up behind her and looked at the piece of paper, immediately seeing the mistake she had made. He was waiting to see what she would do. He wanted for a minute or two with nothing happening so he leaned close to her and breathed into her ear.

"Tan is equal to sine over cosine not the other way around." Robin said.

* * *

Zatanna came back with a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate levitating behind her.

"Sgum no ksed." She said. The two mugs floated and set down on the desk. She walked over to the desk and put down the plate. Robin was sitting in her chair looking at the sheet.

"Rob?" He turned to face her, "That's my seat."

"Well you only have one chair and I need to see the problem."

"Well I also need to sit." Zatanna said, matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you just sit on my lap?" Robin said with a cheeky grin.

"Well aren't you chalant?" She said with a teasing smirk.

"Well you told me to be." They both laughed. "Now back to work."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to REVIEW and there's a new chapter on Sunday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. It makes me smile to see that people really enjoy this story. Anyway this chapter is a good one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in the show, or the series and movies mentioned in the story. They belong to their respective corporations.**

**Everybody enjoy and please review.**

* * *

It was now Friday, two days since Zatanna and Robin had last seen each other. Today was the day they were supposed to go on their second date, a double date with Wally and Artemis. Dick had an extra-curricular activity after school, an actual one not crime-fighting. As a member of the mathletes he was obliged to to at least one practice after school a week. He had ditched Wednesday's to comfort Zatanna so now he was forced to attend the Friday one. He didn't really need the practice, he was the strongest member on the team and the only freshman, but it was regulation that he could only participate if he went to at least one practice a week, and as nerdy as it might be he liked being part of the mathletes.

The practice had taken longer than Dick had expected and he could see snow falling heavily outside the window. When he rushed out of the building he realized that it was in fact much colder than he had thought, well below freezing. He ran to the front gate where Alfred was waiting with the car, so that he could get out of the cold. He hopped into the car through the door that Alfred was holding open. Alfred had been waiting in the freezing cold for twenty minutes waiting for DIck, yet he did not even shiver as a cold gust of wind swept by. He quickly closed the door before getting into the driver's seat.

"How high would you like the temperature Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

"As high as it can go." Dick replied. Alfred turned the heat to the maximum, which in normal weather would make the car feel like a sweatshop, but with the freezing weather today it felt wonderful. Alfred could barely see two feet in front of him because of the snow. It reminded Dick of the day of Wally's birthday, when the Team and the League had worked together to destroy the flying ice fortresses. It wasn't quite that bad but it was still very nasty. Even with his giant coat, top of the line with integrated smart wafers to adapt to the climate, he had shivered because of the cold.

* * *

Dick had changed from his school uniform into black jeans, hiking boots and a thick red hoodie. He was heading down to the Batcave when his phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID to see if he had time for the call. It was Zatanna so he quickly brought to his ear as he pressed the answer button.

"Hey Zee," Robin said, "I was just on my way to the zeta-tube."

"There's no point," Zatanna said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"The zeta-tubes are offline because of the extreme atmospheric conditions."

"Crap!" He exclaimed, "I'll find a way to get there."

"Rob it's okay, we don't have to hang out today." Zatanna said with an obvious tone of disappointment.

"Zatanna, I'll be there." He said reassuringly, "I promised that we would hang out so we will."

"Rob, it's fine really. You don't have to keep that promise. You can break it."

"It's not that I have to keep my promise, it's that I want to keep my promise. I want to go out with you tonight. I'll find a way."

"Okay, if you're certain."

"I am." Robin said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Robin turned at the bottom of the stairs away from the entrance to the Batcave and kitchen. He was looking for Alfred so that he could tell him that he was leaving. He saw Alfred standing near the oven wearing his oven mitts. On the counter of the island was a platter of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies and in the oven was another tray full of cookies. Alfred's cookies were renown all over Gotham, nobody made better oatmeal chocolate chip cookies than him. He grabbed three and jammed them into his mouth in a very Wally way.

"Alfred," he said with his mouth full, "I'm going out to meet Barbara."

"Remember to bring your jacket Master Richard." Alfred said.

Dick absolutely hated to lie to Alfred, Alfred was like a grandfather to him. He was always there and he knew that when Bruce didn't know how to react emotionally Alfred would advise him on what to do. He had to lie though because Alfred would never allow him to go all the way to Happy Harbor by himself and he couldn't allow Alfred to stop him. He rushed off to the garage, running through the foyer so that he could pick up his coat. Dick grabbed his helmet from its shelf before jumping on his motorcycle. He put his helmet on and revved the motorcycle causing it to lurch forward. He was going to drive all the way to Happy Harbor even if it would take three hours.

* * *

Zatanna was at her locker seeing which textbooks she would need for the weekend. On Tuesday she had found out that Aidan had the locker right below hers. So it was part of the daily ritual to talk every morning when arriving at school and every afternoon when they were getting ready to leave. During the periods of time that they weren't talking to each other, Zatanna had noticed that Aidan often looked across the hall and five lockers closer to the main entrance. Sometimes there was nobody there and he would quickly look back to his books in his locker, other times there was Alyssa, the blonde girl that hung out with Jennifer. When she was there, he would look for a little bit longer and a smile would begin to form. It was obvious to Zatanna that Aidan had a crush on Alyssa and she could understand why; Alyssa was a beautiful girl with blonde hair that flowed down to her shoulders, her eyes were a piercing blue, and she had a great smile. But the thing that really made her great was that she was an honest, caring person, in contrast to Jennifer and Sienna, the black haired girl. Zatanna had suspected this when she had seen the pained expression Alyssa had made when Jennifer and Sienna had insulted her on Monday but she didn't really know until Wednesday. On Wednesday, Zatanna had been paired with Alyssa for a project in her Gourmet Cooking class. They had gotten to talking and Zatanna had found out that Alyssa was incredibly nice and honest.

"Aidan," Zatanna said, "Do you like Alyssa?" Aidan was startled and hesitated before answering.

"Wha...No. Why would you think that?" He sputtered.

"Oh just the fact that you look in her direction about every two minutes and when you do you get this ridiculous grin on your face." Zatanna said with a smile.

"Do I?" Aidan asked and Zatanna nodded in response, "Well then there's no point denying it."

"Why don't you ask her out?" Zatanna asked.

"What are you joking? She's way too far out of my league. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous and then look at me." He said pointing to himself, "I'm average. She would never go out with me."

"You shouldn't say that, yeah you're no Alex Pettyfer but so what, most of the guys that look like that are jerks. You're underselling yourself, you are a great guy. You're nice, you're interesting but best of all you're funny. There aren't a lot of people with a great sense of humor like yours and girls like funny guys. You should go for it."

"Maybe some other time." Aidan said as he walked away.

Zatanna didn't have anything to do after school that day, she hadn't signed up for any extra-curricular activities because she already had enough on her plate. She would've loved to invite her new friends to her house, but she didn't really have a house now that she lived at the Cave. There was no way she could take them there. She couldn't hang out with them anywhere because she didn't want to have to leave suddenly when Robin got to the Cave. Besides Griffin and Allie were hanging out together, Alina and Anton had already left because they were going skiing over the weekend, Brandon had the robotics club and Aidan had just walked away. She decided to go home to the Cave and maybe watch an episode of Community.

She walked back to the Cave alone, sticking her gloved hands into her coat pockets. It was freezing outside and Zatanna had a fifteen minute walk until she got back to the Cave. She quickly looked around and saw that there was no one around.

"ekam em mraw." She whispered. The spell instantly took effect and she felt like she was curled up in front of a fireplace. She continued her walk to the Cave but now much happier because she wasn't freezing to death.

When she got to the Cave she saw that Artemis was already there, sitting on the couch watching Boardwalk Empire. Artemis turned when she heard Zatanna drop her bag on the floor before heading off to the kitchen.

"Hey Zatanna," Artemis said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Zatanna answered, "How about you?"

"I'm okay, stressful day at school." Artemis replied, "I'm waiting for Wally to get here, he's always late that numskull. We're gonna hang out, maybe watch a movie or something if you want to join us."

"No that's fine, I'll just wait for Robin in my room." Zatanna said as she closed the fridge, taking out a plateful of cookies she had made with M'gann the night before.

"Better hurry with those cookies Zatanna before Wally gets here and eats them all in one mouthful." Artemis joked. She secretly found it kind of cute the way that Wally ate the cookies.

"Good idea," Zatanna said as she took five of the two dozen cookies. Then she walked towards her room. "See you later."

Zatanna would have loved to spend time with her best friend but Wally was going to be here soon and she hated being the third wheel, especially around Wally and Artemis. Man did those two get at it. One second they would be sitting down on the loveseat, Wally's arm draped around Artemis' shoulders calmly watching the movie; and the next Wally would be on top of Artemis, sometimes Artemis was on top, and they would be making out. It made it uncomfortable to be around them because you never knew when they were just gonna get at it. Sometimes it didn't just stop at making out, sometimes it escalated, that's when it became really uncomfortable. When they started dry humping that's when everybody else just got up and walked away.

So Zatanna just waited calmly in her room. She began watching a Friends episode from her DVD box set. She ate the cookies slowly, savoring them because she knew that as soon as Wally got here there would be none left. She had just finished the episode when Artemis called out for her. Zatanna got up and went back to the living room. There was Artemis sitting on the loveseat next to Wally, who was cuddled up to Artemis. Zatanna giggled softly at the role reversal at play.

"Wally, tell her what you told me." Artemis said.

"Uh okay sure," he said confused before turning to Zatanna, "You look so hot." Artemis punched his arm. "Owww. What was that for?"

"Not that, you dolt, the thing about the zeta-tube." Artemis said with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Oh right, the zeta-tubes are offline due extreme atmospheric conditions or something." Wally informed Zatanna.

"Wait what?" Zatanna said surprised.

"The zeta-tubes are shut down." Wally repeated.

"That means Rob can't get here." Zatanna said, sad.

"I'm really sorry Zatanna," Artemis said.

"It's fine I guess. I'm gonna go call him." Zatanna said before walking to the kitchen. She opened her phone and hit two on her speed-dial, number one was still her father even if it was redundant. It amazed that she got signal in the middle of this mountain but she didn't really care too much. She heard the ring twice before he picked up.

"Hey Zee," Robin said, "I was just on my way to the zeta-tube."

"There's no point," Zatanna said sad.

"Why not?" He asked.

"The zeta-tubes are offline because of the extreme atmospheric conditions."

"Crap!" He exclaimed, "I'll find a way to get there."

"Rob it's okay, we don't have to hang out today." Zatanna said with an obvious tone of disappointment.

"Zatanna, I'll be there." He said reassuringly, "I promised that we would hang out so we will."

"Rob, it's fine really. You don't have to keep that promise. You can break it." She said, still disappointed.

"It's not that I have to keep my promise, it's that I want to keep my promise. I want to go out with you tonight. I'll find a way."

"Okay, if you're certain." She said more lightheartedly.

"I am." Robin said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. She looked over to Artemis and Wally, half expecting them to be making out, but they were looking at her with sad expressions.

"What did he say?" Artemis asked.

"He said he'd find a way to get here." Zatanna answered.

"Hey, if I know Rob, and I do, he'll do everything he can to get here." Wally said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I mean he's Robin the Boy Wonder. There's not much he can't do," Artemis said, "But in the meantime why don't you come sit down with us and we'll watch a movie. Whatever you want, it's your pick."

"Thanks guys but I'll just go back to my room."

"Come on Zatanna," Wally pleaded, "Just watch with us. I promise that Artemis and I won't make out." Both Zatanna and Artemis had surprised expressions on their faces."I'll even let you have half of the cookies left." The expressions the girls shared turned from one of surprise to one of shock. Wally was serious about this and they both knew that Wally never shared cookies, not even with Artemis.

"Sure, I guess it'll be fun." Zatanna said taking a seat in one of the armchairs. She took the remote and switched from the normal satellite TV to Apple TV. She selected the movie she had been waiting to see for months, Inception. She didn't want to choose anything with too much action but also not too much boring drama, besides she had heard that Inception made you think and she wanted to be distracted.

* * *

They had just finished watching the movie when they heard the hangar doors open. They quickly got up to see what has happening, not knowing what to expect. Artemis produced a crossbow out of seemingly nowhere. Wally was taken aback.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

"I always have some sort of bow on me." Artemis said like it was normal, ending the conversation.

They all walked into the main room to get to the hangar. They went slowly so that if it was an enemy infiltrating the Cave they wouldn't be taken down too quickly. When they got there they saw a small figure, white from head to toe with snow. The figure shook a little bit and the snow fell off, after that the figure reached up to their head and took it off. The three gasped but then they saw a mess of black hair, sunglasses and a huge smile. It was Robin. Zatanna flung herself into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"Did you drive all the way here from Gotham?" She asked while still holding him tightly.

"Yes, I drove two and a half hours in the snow to get here," Robin said.

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"I had to keep my promise." He answered simply.

* * *

**It was longer than any other chapter I've written before. Hope I didn't disappoint ;) Anyway I really need your help. Spitfire and Chalant are going to go on a double date but I don't know what they'll do, so if in your reviews you could send suggestions that would be awesome. REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thank you all so much. 100 reviews is more than I ever expected but here we are. This chapter is more spitfire so enjoy. Thanx to BlueDinosaurs for the double date idea.**

* * *

Robin and Zatanna were still hugging and Artemis and Wally were just smiling at the incredibly romantic action Robin had just performed. Wally tapped Artemis on the shoulder, she turned to face him wondering why he had tapped her on the shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her, gently without force. When he pulled back, Artemis had a smile on her face.

"What was that for?" Artemis asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my super hot girlfriend anymore?" Wally answered.

"Of course you are babe," she said, "It's just that we don't usually kiss like that."

"Like what?" He asked.

"So gentle and innocent."

"Maybe I was inspired."

Robin and Zatanna had stopped hugging and were now smiling at the exchange between the speedster and the archer. Robin's arm was draped around Zatanna's shoulders as they walked toward the other couple. Wally reached down and took Artemis' hand in his. She looked to him a little surprised, he wasn't usually this sweet but she thought it was cute.

"So," Robin began, "You guys ready for our double date?"

"Double date?" Artemis looked confused and letting go of Wally's hand, "Wally what's he talking about?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that we are going on a double date with Robin and Zatanna tonight?" Wally said rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Yeah, you did!" Artemis exclaimed, "So what are we doing?"

"I reserved a table for four at the fancy Italian restaurant in town." Robin said sheepishly.

"Oh that's just great," Artemis said, "Well Wallace, what am I supposed to wear?"

"I don't know, a fancy dress?" He said calmly.

"That's a great idea Baywatch. There's just one problem," She said before yelling, "I don't have a dress here and I can't go home!"

"Okay, I get it I'm sorry," Wally said embarrassed.

"Artemis," Zatanna spoke up, "You could borrow one of my dresses, I could use magic to make it your size."

"Thanks Zatanna, at least you have a brain." Artemis said glaring at Wally before leaving.

"Dude, come on let's get change," Robin said, "We have to leave soon."

"Yeah okay," Wally mumbled.

Robin walked to his room to get his suit. He quickly changed into his Hugo Boss suit and put on his blue tie that matched his and Zatanna's eyes. He didn't slick back his hair like he normally would for a fancy event, he couldn't risk Artemis recognizing him. He then went over to Wally's room to check on his best friend. When he got there he saw Wally slowly buttoning his shirt. Robin knocked on the door and when Wally turned to him he walked in. Robin could tell that something was obviously bothering Wally but he let it be, knowing that if Wally wanted to talk about it, he would. Robin didn't have to wait long.

"You know I really hate it when we fight," Wally said, "Sometimes it might not seem like it but when she calls me an idiot it really hurts."

"I know man," Robin said sitting down next to his best friend.

"I mean she means so much to me, and so does her opinion of me."

"I know," Robin said again.

"Rob," Wally said looking up to his best friend, "Am I a bad boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean look at my relationship compared to yours. Artemis and I haven't even been out on a real date yet, all we really do is make out and like you saw before I forgot to ask her out on today's double date. I just feel like I'm screwing everything up. Maybe I'm not boyfriend material."

"Well…" Robin began but Wally didn't let him finish.

"Then there's you and Zatanna. You made a romantic setting with candles to watch the fireworks show that you put on, for her. Then you took her out on a date the next day and then again on Monday. You stayed on the phone with her for hours to comfort her when she was feeling down," Robin opened his mouth to speak but Wally continued, "And then today you drove two and a half hours on a motorcycle, which isn't even legal, in a blizzard because you promised that you would hang out today. How can I compete with that?"

Robin waited for a few seconds to see if Wally hadn't truly finished before talking, "Wally you don't have to compete with me, we're very different people. My guardian is one of the richest men on the planet and he gives me a lot of access. Besides Wally think of it this way, you are already going out with her, you already won that battle. Now all you have to do is be that guy that she wanted to go out with."

"Okay but we're going out now, shouldn't I be more than the guy she **wanted** to go out with?" Wally asked.

"You're right," Robin said, "But you don't have to do some big thing to prove that, just work on the small things, like holding her hand, calling her every day, ask her out on a real date. Maybe not make out all the time."

"You're probably right but the thing is I don't really know what Artemis would like to do."

"Then ask her," Robin said, "It's not that hard."

"Okay I'll give it a shot," Wally said, "Thanks dude." Robin got up and started walking out of the room when Wally spoke, "Rob, can you help me with my tie?"

* * *

"Wally's so annoying sometimes," Artemis said, "I mean he should've told me we were going to go out to a fancy restaurant tonight."

"Artemis, do you have to be so hard on him?" Zatanna said softly, "I mean people forget things sometimes, you didn't have to start yelling."

"It's not just sometimes it's all the time." Artemis said angry, "It's like he just expects me to know what he's thinking and it's annoying."

"Yeah Wally's annoying sometimes, but do you remember when you told all of us about your family?" Artemis nodded, "Wally was the first person to react. He was the first person to forgive you for all of it."

"That doesn't change the fact that he should've told me about the dinner tonight." Artemis said still fuming.

"Have you ever thought that he might be a little nervous to ask you to a fancy dinner?" Zatanna asked.

"Why would he be nervous, he flirts with almost every girl he sees but he can't ask his girlfriend out on a date?"

"Just because he flirts doesn't mean he knows how to act when he's actually in a relationship. Besides he never really flirted with you and now you are going out together. Maybe he's nervous because he doesn't want to mess up in front of you."

"Why would he be afraid of that? We're already going out."

"Well maybe he doesn't want you to break up with him and he thinks you would." Artemis was silent, thinking about what Zatanna had just said.

"You have a point," Artemis conceded, "I haven't been the easiest person to talk to."

"You should just let Wally know that you are open to him talking to you about this kind of stuff and stop being so hard on him."

"Thanks, Zatanna," Artemis said, hugging her best friend.

"No problem," Zatanna said before stepping back, "Now let's get you a dress."

* * *

Robin and Wally were waiting in the living room. Well Robin was, Wally was in the kitchen eating a box of Oreos, vibrating in spot due to anxiety.

"Wally relax it's going to be fine. Just remember to apologize, okay?" Robin said.

"Yeah, yeah." Wally said as he walked towards the couch in the living room. He turned around one last time to check the time on the oven. When he did his vibrating just stopped and, for maybe the first time since he got his superpowers, he stood absolutely still. Not a muscle moving, not even blinking and Wally could have sworn that his heart stopped as well. There was Artemis, and Zatanna, standing in the doorway wearing a beautiful green dress. It went down slightly below the knees and made her look absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair was down, it was the first he had ever seen her hair down, and he loved it. It made her look that much more beautiful. Artemis walked over to her boyfriend and when she was just a step away spoke.

"Wally, close your mouth. You're drooling." Wally quickly closed his mouth and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Babe, you look absolutely beautiful." Wally said making Artemis blush.

"Thanks, and I think that's the first time you used beautiful as an adjective and not a noun."

"Well I mean it." Wally said before kissing her on the cheek, "Artemis, I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you about the double date tonight."

"Wally it's okay, people forget things." Artemis said taking his hand, "Wally I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't worry about it." Wally said, "You know you're absolutely amazing right?"

Artemis blushed, "I do because you tell me every time we see each other." She moved to his side, still holding his hand, held onto his arm with the other hand and put her head on his shoulder.

Zatanna and Robin were just smiling throughout the entire exchange and when Artemis put her head on Wally's shoulder Robin pretended to sniffle.

"They grow up so fast," Zatanna laughed, "You know you look absolutely beautiful too. Sorry I didn't drool."

"It's okay," Zatanna said, "There'll be plenty of time for drooling in the future."

Wally and Artemis walked over to them, her head still on his shoulder.

"Hey Rob, your tie matches her dress." Wally said. Robin looks down to his tie and then to Zatanna's dress. They were the same shade of blue.

"Well what do you know?" Robin said, "Great minds think alike." He kisses Zatanna gently on the lips, "We should get going."

* * *

They arrive at the restaurant at exactly seven o'clock. Robin went up to the front desk to talk to the hostess.

"We have a reservation for four." Robin said.

"Name?" The hostess said without looking up.

"It should be under Williams."

"Ah yes here you are." The hostess looked up, surprised to see four teenagers, "Right this way Mr. Williams."

They followed the hostess to the table. Robin and Wally went behind a chair each, pulling them out for their girlfriends to sit before sitting down themselves. The hostess left and came back shortly with menus. Wally immediately opened the menu and quickly read through it. The others took their time.

A waiter walked over to the table and took out his notepad. "Would you like some appetizers?"

"Yes, I'd like a minestrone soup please." Wally said.

"The others didn't order any appetizers.

"And what would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a Coke," Wally said.

"Sprite for me," Robin said.

"Iced Tea for me," Zatanna said.

"I'll also have an Iced Tea." Artemis said.

The waiter finished writing, and then asked what they would like to eat.

"I would like the lemon risotto," Robin said and then looked to Zatanna who pointed to something on the menu, "And she would like the vegetable lasagna."

"I would like the gnocchi," Wally said and turned to Artemis, who turned to the waiter, "And I'll have the seafood lasagna." Artemis said.

The waiter finished writing everything down, muttered a "Thank you," and walked away. He came back a few moments later with breadsticks and their drinks. They each took a breadstick and slowly ate it as they turned to face Wally. They expected him to eat the rest of the breadsticks in a few minutes but he ate his at the same pace they did.

The waiter came back later with Wally's minestrone soup. He quickly picked up the spoon and began to eat. Zatanna and Robin were talking about Zatanna's day at school and Artemis paid attention at first but after a short while felt excluded because she didn't know who Zatanna was talking about. She turned back to look at her boyfriend. He had already finished his soup and was wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Wally," Artemis said, Wally looked up to Artemis, "I'm really sorry I said you didn't have a brain."

"It's fine Artemis really." Wally said but she wasn't convinced.

"I know I have given you a hard time in the past and I haven't been the easiest person to talk to but…" she hesitated, "I want that to change. I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

"Artemis it's fine, but now that you have officially given me permission to talk to you about anything," Wally said, "I was wondering if you would like to go out again on Monday?"

"Sure," she said happily.

"Great, great." Wally said with a smile.

A different waiter came by to take away Wally's bowl, while their waiter came by with the four dishes. He set them out in front of everyone and said, "Enjoy," before going back to work. Everyone looked to Wally, half expecting him to eat with his hands. Instead he picked up his fork and his knife and ate slowly. Everyone laughed a little before starting their own food. They ate for a few minutes in silence. Then Wally turned to Artemis.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"It's delicious," Artemis answered, "What about yours?"

"Divine. Would you like to try some?" Wally asked.

"Sure." He took his fork and put one gnocco on it and brought it over to Artemis. She opened her mouth as he brought the forks to her lips. She took a bite, chewed for little bit before smiling. "That is really good. Wanna try mine?"

"I would like that." Artemis repeated what Wally had just done and fed him the seafood lasagna. "That is delicious."

"I told you."

* * *

The two couples were back at the Cave. It was around nine and they were sitting down on the couches. Robin was sitting on the loveseat with Zatanna, his arm around her shoulders, while Artemis and Wally were on the three person couch. Wally was sitting on the left side of the couch and Artemis was laid out on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around him.

"So what do we do now?" Wally asked.

"We could watch a movie?" Zatanna offered.

"That sounds good," Robin said, "Which one though?"

"There's that movie She's Out of My League." Zatanna said.

"The romantic comedy?" Wally asked.

"Yeah," Zatanna said.

Artemis groaned, "I don't like romantic comedies."

"Come on babe," Wally said, "It's not a real double date without a romantic comedy."

"Fine, but I'm going to need popcorn." She said sitting up.

"I'll get it," Wally said standing up and walking over to the kitchen. He looked to Robin who just winked at him. He came back a few minutes later with two big bowls of popcorn and a bag of gummy bears. He gave one bowl to Robin and the other to Artemis while he opened the bag of gummy bears and sat down.

"Thank you Wally." Artemis said as he sat down.

"It was no problem," Wally answered earning him a peck on the cheek. Artemis scooted over to sit closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Wally blushed and smiled and Robin winked at Wally again while Zatanna winked at Artemis.

* * *

The movie was over and Wally was bringing everything back to the kitchen. Artemis was sitting on the couch waiting for Wally to get back. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"See it wasn't bad, I heard you laugh a lot."

"Okay, it was funny but it made me think about us." Wally turned to face her, eyebrows raised, "Wally do you feel like I'm too good for you?"

"You are too good for me." He answered, "But that's because you're too good for anyone."

Artemis blushed for what felt the hundredth time that evening. "Thanks Wally."

"It's true," he kissed her, "Now let's get you home. The zeta-tubes are back online."

"Wally it's fine I can get home by myself."

"I know you can, but I want to walk you home because I want to spend that much more time with you."

"Okay then let's go."

Breakline

Wally and Artemis were right outside her apartment building, a rundown building in a crime-ridden neighborhood. The walk there had been pretty quiet and they had talked about the movie and their favorite parts. Wally waited as Artemis opened the door to the building. When she did he walked over to her and started walking into the building.

"Wally you really don't have to come up," Artemis said.

"Artemis, I want to walk you to your door."

"Okay then."

They walked up the stairs in silence. When they reached the fourth floor Artemis lead him to the fourth door on the right.

"Well this is me." She said.

"I had really great time tonight." Wally said.

"So did I."

"I'm sorry again for forgetting to tell you about the double date, and I'm also sorry for anything else that I've done wrong and…" Artemis cut him off with a kiss. It started gently and became more passionate. When they finally broke apart Artemis spoke.

"Wally you don't have to keep apologizing."

"I know." He said sheepishly. That's when the door opened and Artemis's mother was sitting in her wheelchair behind the door.

"Artemis," she said, "I've been worried about you."

Artemis opened her mouth to speak but Wally beat her to it, "I'm sorry Mrs. Crock, it's my fault, I lost track of time."

"Well hello there," Paula said, "And who are you?"

"I'm Wally West ma'am. I'm Artemis' boyfriend."

"Artemis' boyfriend huh?" she said eyeing Artemis, "Well it's nice to meet you, Wally. Thank you for walking Artemis home."

"It was no trouble," Wally said, he turned towards Artemis, "Well I better go, see you tomorrow Artemis. Goodbye Mrs. Crock, it was very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Wally." Wally was about to walk away when he turned around and stole one last kiss from Artemis.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye," Artemis replied.

* * *

Back at the Cave, Zatanna had fallen asleep on the couch. Robin picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He opened the door, using an override he created, and put her down on her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Zee," Robin said, "Sweet dreams."

Zatanna murmured in her sleep but didn't say anything. Robin got up and left. As he took the motorcycle through the zeta-tube he thought to himself, _Today is a good day_.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to be true to Artemis and Wally's characters but I don't know. Please let me know in REVIEWS.**

**Also, with Valentine's Day coming up I was thinking of doing a special Valentine's Day chapter only thing is that in the story it's a month away so do you guys want me to write a lot of chapters in the week to catch up the month or should I write it a little later like a week later. Please let me now in the REVIEWS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey here's a new chapter. I know it's soon but I have to write about around a month for them by the end of the week. I thought this story needed some action so her you go.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Zatanna woke up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, realizing she was in her room and still wearing the dress she had been wearing at dinner. She couldn't remember going to bed, the last thing she remembered was watching a movie. She realized she must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. _Then how did I get here?_ She thought, _Must have been Robin._ She got up and took off the dress and put on black sweatpants, a tank top and wrapped her robe around her. She looked to the clock and saw that it was nine twenty in the morning. She left to go and eat breakfast in the kitchen. M'gann and Conner were sitting at the table eating cereal. Zatanna walked over to the toaster and put in some bread.

"Hey," Zatanna said.

"Hey," Conner said.

"Good morning," M'gann said, "How was your double date last night?"

"It was great," Zatanna said with a smile, "Robin took us out to a nice Italian restaurant and then we watched a movie."

"Sounds fun," M'gann said, "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Robin and I are going out on a triple date tonight with my friends from school."

"That sounds nice. Do you know what you're going to be doing?" M'gann asked.

"Not really, Robin likes to surprise me." Zatanna said smiling once again.

"I hate surprises," Conner said.

"Well I love them," Zatanna said, "Anyway I'm going to go shower, see you later." She skipped out of the kitchen with the toast she had just prepared.

* * *

Everyone was in the living room watching some Saturday cartoons. Robin and Zatanna were sitting on the big couch with Kaldur, Conner and M'gann were sitting on the loveseat, Raquel was sitting on the floor, and Wally was sitting on the armchair with Artemis sitting on his lap sideways, legs hanging over the edge and her arms wrapped his neck.

They heard, through the intercom, "Team report for mission briefing." They quickly stood up and took off for the main chamber. When they arrived they saw Batman up on the holographic screen and started the mission briefing.

"Black Adam has somehow escaped Belle Reve. We don't know how and we don't know where he went," Batman began, "That was three days ago, this morning his home country of Kahndaq has been mobilizing their troops to the border with Bialya.

"You are being sent in to investigate what is going on. Your mission is to go undercover and find out why the troops are being mobilized and if Black Adam is involved. The Kahndaqis do not like foreigners so do not attract attention to yourselves. If you find Black Adam do not engage, instead call the League and we will send Superman and Captain Marvel to apprehend him."

"Understood Batman," Kaldur said, "When should we depart?"

"As soon as possible." Batman said before closing the holographic screen.

"Team to the bioship," Kaldur ordered.

They took off for the bioship, all of them running. Robin ran up next to Zatanna.

"Well, looks like our date has to be postponed," Robin said.

"Yeah," Zatanna said, "One of us has to call the others to tell them."

"I'll call Griffin now."

Robin took out his phone, opened his contact list and called Griffin. It rang twice before Griffin picked up.

"Hello?" Griffin asked.

"Hey Griffin," Robin said, "It's Rob."

"Hey Rob," Griffin said excitedly, "You ready for tonight? I can't wait to see the girls faces when we take them out."

"Actually about that," Robin said, "I'm going to have to postpone the date tonight because of a family emergency."

"Oh okay, well maybe tomorrow?" Griffin asked.

"Sorry can't I have school Monday and it would take too long to get home." Robin said sadly, "The only time I'm free is in two weeks from now, is that okay?"

"Uh yeah sure," Griffin said, "See you in two weeks."

* * *

The Team was in the bioship, halfway to Kahndaq with M'gann at the controls and everybody in their seats.

"Alright Team," Kaldur said, "We will be dividing into two squads to more efficiently investigate. The national language of Kahndaq is Arabic. To not attract too much attention we will need one Arabic speaker on each squad, who speaks Arabic?"

Robin and Conner raised their hands. Zatanna turned to Robin, eyebrows raised.

"Part of my training," He said.

"Good," Kaldur said, "The first squad will be Superboy, Artemis, Rocket and me. The second squad is Robin, Zatanna, Miss Martian and Kid Flash; with Robin as leader," Robin nodded, "Miss Martian please establish the telepathic link. Remember we are not to engage Black Adam."

They arrived in Egypt near the border, where the Team got out of the bioship. They were going to cross into Kahndaq by foot to attract less attention.

"We will rendezvous here in eight hours." Kaldur said, and with that everybody split up into their squads. Wally and Artemis just wanted for a second longer than the others.

"Artemis," Wally said, "Be careful, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

"I promise Wally," Artemis said she kissed him softly, "You be careful too."

"Will do." And with that they went into their separate squads. Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash and Miss Martian were going to the capital, Shiruta, while the others were going to a town near the military base.

* * *

Robin's squad had just made it to Shiruta and as they walked through the gates they were surprised to see the size of the city. It was huge and it could take them hours if not days to find out what was going on.

'Okay squad,' he conversed through the mental link, 'We're going to divide into two groups, KF you're with Zatanna, Miss Martian you're with me. We'll take the west side, you take the east. Remember don't talk unless necessary I'll give you any information I get through the link. Let's go.'

Robin and M'gann turned left down the streets while Wally and Zatanna turned to the right. As Robin and M'gann walked through the streets they could see that everybody was anxious. Something had either just happened or was going to happen and maybe it was just the mobilizing of the troops, that's what they had to find out.

Robin walked over to a young man who looked no older than eighteen, and asked him in Arabic, "What's going on?"

The man answered in Arabic, "Our new leader is mobilizing the troops for an attack on Bialya." He seemed only slightly fazed at the fact that the two were pretty obvious foreigners.

"New leader?" Robin asked.

"Yes," The man answered, "Black Adam overthrew the dictator three days ago, liberating our nation from his control."

'Did you get that KF?' Robin asked through the link.

'Sure did,' Wally answered, 'See if you can find us a place to look.'

"Excuse me sir," Robin asked the man in Arabic, "Where is the military headquarters?"

"You ask too many questions," the man said and was about to take off, but Robin stopped him.

He handed the man a fifty Kahndaqi Riyal bill. "Please, sir." Robin pleaded.

"Fine there are two headquarters, one is in the capitol building at the center, the other is for intelligence and it's near the western gate." The man said before rushing off.

'Got that KF?' Robin asked through the link.

'Yep,' Wally replied somehow managing to pop the p through the mental link, 'We'll take the capitol.'

'We'll take the intelligence headquarters.' Robin said.

* * *

Robin and M'gann were outside the intelligence headquarters trying to find a way in. Wally and Zatanna were at the capitol, pretending to be tourists going on the guided tour. That's when they heard Artemis through the mental link.

'We've been spotted,' She yelled, 'Soldiers are attacking us, you better hurry.'

'Okay got it,' Robin answered, 'Miss Martian we'll go in through the roof fly us up there from a discrete location.'

'Sure thing Robin,' Miss Martian responded. They walked down an alley and from there went to the roof. Robin put on his utility belt and searched the roof for an entrance. They found a way in through an air vent. They made their way through the halls without anybody seeing them. They reached a conference room and peaked through the window to see several uniformed officers sitting around the table each with soldiers behind them.

'Robin how do we get in?' Miss Martian asked through the link as she turned to face him, but he wasn't there.

'Wait for a soldier to go in then slip in behind him.' Robin said.

When she had they waited each in a different corner, Robin listening and translating.

"Black Adam is crazy," One of the officers said, "Queen Bee will destroy us."

"No he's right, the Bialyans deserve to be invaded." Another officer said.

"Besides Black Adam is joining them at war," A third said, "They stand no chance against him."

"That is true," The first officer said, "But we can't risk our capital's safety on such an invasion."

"We can't stop him. He would kill us and replace us." The second said.

'They seem afraid of their new leader,' Miss Martian noted.

'Some of them, but they respect him,' Robin answered.

Then they heard Zatanna's thoughts through the link, 'We're in front of Black Adam now, it's part of the tour.' A pause, 'Wait, he somehow knows something's wrong.' Another pause, 'He's recognized Wally. We're under attack. My spells don't seem to be doing anything, I can't...' The link just stopped.

Robin's eyes widened in fear as he screamed out loud, "ZATANNA!"

* * *

**Hope you liked. I made up a lot about Kahndaq but it does exist in DC and it is where Black Adam is from. Anyway REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy, it's a bit darker than usual. Thank you all so much for reading, over 11,000 views. I never expected anything more than 50.**

**Anyway ENJOY**

* * *

"ZATANNA!" Robin yelled out, eyes wide in fear. The soldiers in the room immediately turned to the corner Robin was in, amazed to see a teenager in the secure room.

"KILL HIM!" One of the officers yelled to the soldiers in Arabic. The soldiers took out their guns and pointed it to the corner but it was too late. Robin was nowhere to be found. Then he struck, taking out the guard in the back before quickly taking out a couple of birdarangs and throwing them at two other guards. As soon as they had left his hands he was gone again, faster than the soldiers could see.

'Miss Martian take care of the soldiers," Robins ordered through the mental link, 'I'm going after Zatanna.' And with that he was gone. He ran through the hallways, red lights were flashing and an annoying siren was going off. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out his escrima sticks. He turned the corner that lead to the air vent they had used to get into the building. There were three soldiers running towards him. They were surprised to see that the intruder was a thirteen-year-old boy. That pause because of the surprise was all Robin needed to strike. He lashed put with his escrima stick, nearly breaking one soldier's jaw before hitting another one in the back of the knee forcing him to the ground. The third soldier pointed his gun at Robin and shot. Robin dodged the first bullet then jumped grabbed the soldiers shoulders and vaulted over him. As soon as his feet hit the ground he spun around, one leg sticking out, and knocked the soldier to the ground. He didn't bother finishing him off and instead ran to the vent. He climbed out onto the rooftop and looked out over the city. He was going to find Zatanna and he was going to save her.

* * *

Wally had managed to run away when Zatanna had been fighting him with magic. Then he heard Zatanna get cut off, and he heard Robin yell. Wally was ashamed, he had left his teammate to face Black Adam alone. He had left his best friend's girlfriend to fight one of the most powerful villains in the world, alone. Wally ran back into the room to see that Zatanna and Black Adam were gone. He looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. He ran out of the capitol building and into the street. He used his goggles to search the sky for Black Adam. He saw him flying toward the edge of the city and then further. Black Adam was flying to the Bialyan border. Wally used the mental link to call out to Robin.

'Rob, where are you?' He asked.

'KF?' Robin sounded surprised, 'I thought Black Adam took you out and then took Zatanna.'

'No, he was about to knock me out but Zatanna managed to distract him and so I ran away.' Wally informed his best friend, 'Dude, I'm really sorry. I never should have left, this is all my fault.'

'Wally we need you right now,' Robin calmed his teammate, 'Get over to the western gate. We'll meet you there.'

* * *

Zatanna woke up tied to a chair. She tried to speak and then realized that she was gagged. She looked around her and saw two soldiers standing on either side of the entrance of the tent. Their guns were lifted and pointed at her. She looked around to see nothing else around her. Then she felt the ground vibrate and nearly fell over.

Black Adam walked in through the entrance. He was tall and muscular with black hair and pointed ears. He waved his hand to the soldiers to let them they should leave. They turned and left. That's when he spoke. Zatanna had expected a dark, rough voice that would reflect how he looked but his voice was quite the opposite. His voice was smooth, deep and, quite honestly, entrancing.

"Who are you?" He asked with a slight accent.

Zatanna still couldn't speak because the gag was around her mouth. She didn't really understand what he was trying to achieve but she played along.

"Hmahmaahma." Was all she managed to say.

"Do not try to speak," Black Adam commanded, "Are you here with the Team of young heroes?"

Zatanna didn't move. She just stared at him, without moving a muscle.

"Nod, if the answer is yes." He commanded once again.

Zatanna still wouldn't move, her eyes focused on his. He called out something in Arabic and a soldier walked into the tent. Black Adam said something else in Arabic, which Zatanna did not understand. The soldier slapped her incredibly hard across the face.

"Do as I say," Black Adam said softly, but Zatanna could tell that it was a threat, "Now I will ask you one more time, are you here with the Team of young heroes?" Zatanna nodded, "Good, then they will come for you."

* * *

Wally had just met up with Robin at the western gate. He had apologized profusely but Robin waved it away.

"There's nothing you can do about it now," Robin said.

"Where's Miss M?" Wally asked.

"Right here," M'gann said, appearing behind them, "I had to take of the soldiers in the room."

"Right," Wally said, "So Rob, what's the plan?"

"We find out where they took here and we save her." Robin said in a voice reminding Wally of Batman.

"I know where they took her," Wally said.

"Where?" Robin asked with a tone that scared Wally.

"The military camp by the border."

"Good, that means we can meet up with the others." Robin said, "Miss M is the bioship in range?"

"No, sorry."

"That's fine, you can levitate me there." Robin said, "Let's go."

* * *

Artemis had just let off another arrow. Their squad had been ineffective in gathering intel. The first person they approached, a middle aged man, had immediately called for the guards. They had from that moment been under attack. Aqualad had ordered Rocket to take Artemis to the highest point in the town so that she could be most effective. Then Aqualad had ordered Superboy to take out the vehicles. Rocket was to defend Artemis against incoming fire while Aqualad took care of the soldiers on the ground.

They had taken care of about half the troops when they had heard Zatanna through the mind link. When they had heard Zatanna get cut off they were fought harder but when they heard Robin's scream they froze. They had never heard that much pain in the voice of the youngest member. From that moment on they fought harder and more efficiently. When the other three got to them Artemis had just take out the last soldier.

"What are you doing here?" Aqualad asked, "You should be saving Zatanna."

"That's why we're here," Robin said, "Zatanna has been taken to the military base by Black Adam, personally."

"That's not good," Rocket said.

"No it is not." Aqualad said, "Black Adam is as powerful as Captain Marvel."

"How can we take down somebody that powerful?" Miss Martian asked.

"Teamwork and planning," Aqualad said, "Robin what do you think we should do?" Aqualad was the leader but even he had to admit that Robin was the strategist. He turned to where Robin had been earlier to find him gone, "Robin?" There was no answer.

"This is not good," Wally said, "Not good at all."

"We have to stop Robin from making a mistake." Aqualad said.

* * *

Robin was running toward the military compound. The others had been taking time, time Zatanna did not have. Robin didn't need them to save her, he would do it by himself. He took out binoculars from his belt. He searched the complex to see points of entry and estimate the amount of soldiers. Robin stopped counting after three hundred but that was maybe a tenth of the total amount. This would need to be stealth.

Robin ran down the dune he had been on top of. There were a couple of tanks to the right of the compound and a tanker to the left. If he could blow those at the right time he might just get away with Zatanna. He rushed over to the tanks and planted a dozen explosive birdarangs on each one. Then he snuck across the entire compound and planted a few birdarangs on the tanker. He searched the complex for where they might be holding Zatanna. He saw that all the soldiers were avoiding one specific tent and so he assumed that's where Black Adam was and from there he guessed that that's were Zatanna was.

Robin snuck around the tents moving closer and closer to the one that everyone else was avoiding. When he was right next to it, he took out a periscope and peaked inside. Sure enough there was Zatanna and Black Adam as well as a soldier. Robin stepped back, into the shadows, and blew up the tanks and the tanker. The entire base was at alert, he heard movement inside the tent. Then the soldier left the tent but Black Adam didn't. Robin hadn't anticipated this. He was about to charge in when he felt something.

'Robin we're almost there,' he heard through the mind link, 'Wait for us.'

'Hurry up,' he thought impatiently. Moments later Superboy, Aqualad and Rocket were standing next to him. 'Where are the others?'

'They went to get the bioship,' Aqualad informed the Boy Wonder, 'Artemis was injured so Wally carried her back.'

'Rocket you will use your shield to contain Black Adam while I get Zatanna. Superboy and Aqualad be ready to attack if Black Adam gets free.' Robin ordered through the mind link.

'He won't,' Rocket said confidently.

'Go!' Robin commanded.

Rocket burst through the tent immediately putting a shield around Black Adam while Robin cut Zatanna free and took her gag off.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. Zatanna simply nodded, "Okay we gotta go Zee. Come on." He lead her out of the tent. Black Adam was punching the shield with all his might, not making a dent. He looked to Rocket and saw the smug grin that was on her face. He knew that he wouldn't punch out so he did something very different.

"SHAZAM!" He yelled. A streak of lightning came from nowhere, ripping and destroying the bubble around him. Rocket fell to the ground. He was about to say Shazam again when Superboy and Aqualad jumped out and pinned him to the ground, Aqualad putting his hand over the villain's mouth.

Robin ran to the bioship that was now on top of the dune he had been on earlier. He was carrying Zatanna bridal style up the dune. He wasn't running very fast, the sand slowed him down. Miss Martian came out of the ship and levitated Zatanna into the ship, putting her on a table that had just formed. Robin grabbed one of the spare inhibitor collars that was in the bioship and ran back to the tent. Superboy was pinning the villain to the ground while Aqualad was taking care of Rocket. Robin ran over and put the collar around the villain's neck. Superboy then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. From there he jumped and landed a few meters away from the bioship. He put the depowered Black Adam on the ship and sat down. Kaldur carried Raquel to the ship and when her eyes fluttered open and saw the handsome Atlantean's face she smiled.

* * *

They were over the Atlantic Ocean, Zatanna was still on the table, Robin standing next to her holding her hand. The others were sitting down in their seats. They were thinking about how close they had just gotten to losing their teammate, for real this time. Robin hadn't left Zatanna's side the entire flight. He held her right hand with his and lightly traced her forehead with his thumb.

"When you got disconnected, I though I had lost you," Robin said.

"But you didn't, I'm right here," Zatanna answered.

"I felt so angry, I nearly broke a man's jaw with one hit," Robin said softly, "I could feel myself becoming like Batman and I swore to myself that I would never let that happen."

Zatanna reached up with her left hand and grazed his cheek as she said, "You won't become him."

"I know I won't," Robin said, "Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"Because I have you," he answered before lightly kissing her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Wally said as their lips parted, "But I need to talk to Robin alone."

"Uh, sure," Robin said, "No problem." Robin walked over to Wally.

"Rob," Wally began. He hesitated before continuing, "I'm so sorry about what happened with Zatanna. It was all my fault, if I hadn't been such a coward she would never have been taken. I'm so sorry."

"Wally," Robin said putting his hand on Wally's shoulder, "It's okay."

"No it's not," Wally said, "I abandoned a teammate."

"Think about it this way," Robin said, "You had have been taken too and then we would never had found either one of you."

"I guess," Wally said unconvinced.

"Wally, it's okay," Robin said, "I forgive and I know that Zatanna forgives you."

"Thanks Rob," Wally said before turning and sitting down.

* * *

Wally was in the gym at the Cave. He was furiously punching a dummy. One time he punched it so hard that when it came back it knocked him to the ground. He just stayed there on the ground. He crawled up into a little ball, tears beginning to form. That's when Artemis walked into the room.

"Hey babe," she said before seeing Wally crawled up in a ball. She rushed to his side and gave him a hug, "Wally, what's wrong?"

"I screwed up today." Wally said, "I ran away from the fight and Zatanna was taken."

"Nobody holds that against you, least of all Zatanna," Artemis said.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't cowardly," Wally said as he looked to the floor, "What if she had died? Would nobody hold it against me then?"

"Wally you can't think like that," Artemis said, "Wally look at me. She didn't die so don't think about it."

"I can't," Wally said, "When I close my eyes I see it over and over again. My failure, what could have happened."

"Wally, that's not healthy," Artemis said, "If you think like that then it eventually will happen. If you think like that you won't be able to stop it from happening again."

"You're right." Wally said.

"I know I'm right," Artemis said, "Now get up." They both stood up and Artemis started to walk away.

"Can I have a hug?" Wally asked.

"Of course you can," Artemis said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. He hugged her tightly, squeezing her.

"Thank you," Wally whispered. They let go of each other and as they walked out together Wally took her hand in his, "Now, do you want to watch a movie?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as I had promised. I might have a Valentine's themed chapter next week but no guarantees. Thank you all so much for your favoriting, following and reviewing of my story it always makes me feel good.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

It had been a week since the Kahndaq Mission. Zatanna had no injuries that couldn't be healed with magic but Robin still worried about her and Zatanna had noticed. They did everything more often and longer; hugs, kisses, talks and even dates. It was like Robin thought she could disappear at anytime and she found this endearing at first but after a while she felt smothered. She could see the worry in his face, the once joyous and happy face, every time he looked at her and it bothered her. Today was the day she was going to confront him about it.

Zatanna walked out of her room after having done some homework, she was still behind in some classes, and headed towards the living room. She had finally gathered the courage to talk to Robin about his behavior. Zatanna had talked to Artemis about it and Artemis had told her to be direct, no beating around the bush, just straight to the point.

Wally and Artemis were the only ones in the living room. They were sitting on the loveseat watching television. Wally was sitting on the left side of the couch while Artemis leaned on him, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. Artemis had been less defensive after the Kahndaq Mission, often leaning on Wally and initiating hugs. They were fighting less often and were talking more about how they felt. Zatanna was happy that Artemis could open up to her boyfriend.

"Hey guys," Zatanna said. The couple turned to face Zatanna, "Have you seen Robin?"

Artemis looked to her boyfriend. "Yeah," Wally said, "I think he's either in his room or in the gym."

"Thanks," Zatanna said before leaving.

She checked the gym first, hoping to find him doing his training, but only Kaldur and Raquel were there. They seemed to be sparring, Kaldur taking the role of a teacher. Raquel was the least experienced in hand-to-hand combat and as they had seen multiple times, the Team had to rely on more than powers alone. Kaldur was serious, like always, making sure to go easy on the newest member. Raquel however was obviously flirting with the Team's leader. Sometimes Zatanna thought that Kaldur was just playing ignorant with how obvious Raquel was being but she wasn't certain.

Zatanna walked to the hallway where all the guys had their rooms. Zatanna had never actually been in Robin's room before, he was very private about it, and was nervous about seeing it for the first time. She walked to the up to the door that had B-02 written on it. She took a deep breath before knocking.

"Wally," Zatanna heard through the door, "I'm busy."

"It's Zatanna," Zatanna said. Seconds later the door was open and her boyfriend was standing in the doorway.

"What's up Zee?" Robin asked. Zatanna saw it again, the worry in his face.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure," Robin answered confused, "Come in." He gestured for her to come in, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Robin, you're smothering me," Zatanna said quickly. Artemis was right, no beating around the bush. Robin looked puzzled, "You practically latch onto me as soon as you see me. It was kind of cute at first but now it's frustrating."

"Zee," Robin said softly, "I didn't mean to. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Zatanna said, "I just wanted you to know."

"Zatanna I don't think you understand why I'm acting like this," Robin said slowly, "You know how Wally felt responsible for your kidnapping?" Zatanna nodded, "I assured him that no one held him responsible," Zatanna nodded as Robin hesitated. He walked over to the bed and sat down, "The main reason that I didn't think it was his fault is because I feel like it's mine."

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked.

"I was put in charge of our squad," Robin said, his face in his hands, "It was my idea to split up. If Miss Martian and I had been there we could've fought him. We would've had a chance," Robin took a deep breath, "If I had been there you wouldn't have been taken. I feel like I failed you, that's why I was acting that way. I was trying to make myself feel like less of a failure."

"Robin," Zatanna said as she sat down on the bed next to him, "It's not your fault, you didn't fail me. You might be trying to make yourself feel better but every time I see your face, I can see this expression of worry and it bothers me. You need to trust that I will be okay."

"I do trust that you will be okay but..." Robin paused, "With your dad gone it would be up to me to save you."

"And I know that you would. Wanna know how I know?" Zatanna asked, Robin nodded, "Because you're Robin the Boy Wonder and I know that you wouldn't stop at anything until you do."

"Zee, you're amazing," Robin said.

"Thank you," Zatanna said before blushing.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" Robin asked.

"Again?" Zatanna asked, "We went out last night."

"Please? I promise it'll be special," Robin pleaded.

"Fine," Zatanna said.

* * *

Zatanna was in her room putting final touches on her makeup, although she wore very little of it. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, a present from her father on her last birthday, that she had only worn once before. Just as she finished putting away the makeup there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Zatanna said.

"Are you ready?" She heard Robin say through the door.

"One second," She answered as she looked one last time in the mirror. She smiled, happy with how she looked. She walked over to the door and opened it. There was Robin wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. His arm was behind his back.

"Wow, Zee," Robin said, "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you," She said as she blushed, "What's behind your back?"

Robin took his hand from behind his back and gave Zatanna a bouquet of red hibiscuses. "These are for you," Robin said.

"Delicate beauty," Zatanna said, "These are the same as the first flower you ever got me."

"I know," Robin said, "Shall we be off?" Offering her his arm.

"Yes," Zatanna answered placing her arm on his.

"Well we're going to Gotham there's something special I want to show you."

They walked to the zeta-tubes and teleported to Gotham. They arrived in an abandoned alley in a phone booth.

"Nice place," Zatanna said sarcastically.

"It's well hidden," Robin said, "Now I must ask you for a favor. Could you possibly lift us up to the top of that tower?"

"Sure thing," Zatanna replied, "Etativel su ot eht pot fo eht rewot." They were immediately levitated and as they flew towards the top of the tower Zatanna went over to Robin and took his hand.

"I thought I was smothering you?" Robin said inquisitively.

"I like holding hands, just not all the time," Zatanna answered. They arrived to the top of the tower, the tallest one in Gotham, and Zatanna gasped. Laid out on the roof was a picnic blanket with candles surrounding the blanket. There were two plates with covers on top of them.

"What do you think Zee?" Robin asked.

"I love it," Zatanna answered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Their dinner was simple but delicious. Robin had kept his hands to himself the entire dinner, not initiating any handholding but when Zatanna did he smiled.

"Zatanna," Robin said, "I'm sorry I smothered you."

"It's okay Robin," Zatanna responded.

"I have something to ask you," Robin said intriguing Zatanna, "I never actually asked this but should have," He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Zatanna Zatara, will you go out with me?"

Zatanna chuckled before answering, "Of course I will." They sealed the deal with a kiss.

"You are an amazing girlfriend Zee," Robin said.

"And you are an amazing boyfriend Robin," Zatanna answered.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I'll try to update more this week but no guarantees. Please REVIEW and any constructive criticism is encouraged.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys (and girls), I apologize for not releasing a special Valentine's Day story but I'm not at the right point in time in the story. Anyway here's the new chapter hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Another week had gone by. Robin had stopped being so overprotective and over-attached, going so far as to not initiate anything for the first couple of days. It made Zatanna smile slightly, she knew how hard he was trying to restrain himself from just latching on to her. For the first day she kind of enjoyed the fact that he seemed to have calmed down. But when he wouldn't even hold her hand unless she took his hand in hers she realized how much she missed the constant hand-holding, hugging and kissing.

She started to flirt more openly with him, like Wally had done with M'gann so long ago, to try to get him to kiss her or do something spontaneous but it didn't work. They had another talk where Zatanna told her ninja boyfriend that she missed the way he used to be spontaneous and endearing, just not too much. When she had walked away to the kitchen to get a snack she had been pleasantly surprised by two arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She had turned around and no sooner did she finish were his lips on hers. She couldn't help but smile, she was happy to have her old boyfriend back, the one she was falling in love with. The rest of the week was just like it had been before the Kahndaq mission, except for every once in a while where she would catch a glimpse of worry on Robin's face.

* * *

It was Friday evening and the weather outside was chilly. There was a light snow, big fluffy snowflakes floated toward the ground. Zatanna was in the common area sitting on one of the green armchairs. As she sat she reminisced about her childhood, running around catching snowflakes with her tongue. Then as she grew up she would practice using her magic by creating images out of the falling snowflakes. She remembered the look on her father's face when she had made her first snowman using only magic, he had been so proud. A tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. She picked up the remote and turned on the television, it was on some disconnected channel, which meant a static screen and white noise. _Conner was the last one to watch TV,_ Zatanna thought. She flicked through the channels looking for something she might enjoy. She settled on an animated movie although she wasn't really paying attention. She had been there for five minutes when Artemis walked in.

"Hey Zatanna," Artemis said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing just watching a movie," Zatanna said as she turned to face her best friend. Artemis was wearing an army green blazer with leather sleeves over a black T-shirt along with dark blue jeans, "Where are you going dressed like that?"

Artemis blushed lightly, something very few people ever got to see and even fewer got to talk about it, "Wally and I are going out on a date. He's taking me to a sushi restaurant."

"Well, lucky you," Zatanna said, "Haven't you two been on like five dates in the past two weeks?"

"Yeah," Artemis said nodding.

"See what happens when you aren't so defensive," Zatanna said, "Wally is now confident enough to ask you out on dates."

"Yeah," Artemis replied, "The best part is that I absolutely love sushi, it's my favorite."

"Well Wally's going to be happy about that," Zatanna said.

"I think he already knows," Artemis said before checking her watch, "Well I have to go. See you later."

"Bye," Zatanna said with a small wave. She turned back to the television and watched the movie although she had no idea what was going on. She watched for five minutes before getting bored and going to the kitchen. She decided to make brownies. She used magic to get out the cook book and all the ingredients. She went straight to work.

* * *

Zatanna was just pulling out the third batch of cookies when someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She let go of the tray, dropping it. She waited for the glass to smash and break but it never did. She looked down to see that there were no longer any arms wrapped around her waist, instead there were two gloved hands holding the scalding tray. She quickly took murmured an incantation that levitated the tray away from the gloved hands and onto the island.

"Hey Zee," Zatanna heard from behind her. She quickly turned away to face her boyfriend.

"Hey you," Zatanna replied before kissing Robin, "Where have you been all day?"

"Sorry, family stuff," Robin answered, "So what do you wanna do? We can go out for dinner or to the movies?"

"No," Zatanna said. Robin lifted an eyebrow but stayed silent. She continued, "I just wanna stay in and maybe watch a movie on TV."

"Sounds great," Robin said, "Mind if i take some of these brownies?"

"Not at all," She responded, "Take as many as you like."

She walked over to the loveseat as he grabbed a plate and stacked over a dozen brownies onto it. He quickly walked over and sat down next to her, a brownie in his mouth. He set the plate down on the coffee table before draping his arm over her shoulders. She leaned into him putting her head on his chest.

"What do you wanna watch?" Robin asked.

"Do you mind if we watch a romcom?" Zatanna asked.

"Of course not," Robin answered, "Whatever you want to watch I'll watch with you."

"Well then let's watch Easy A," Zatanna said. Robin flicked through the Team's Netflix and rented the movie. They began to watch the movie when Robin shivered slightly.

"Evig su a teknalb," She said causing a blanket to appear. She draped it over the both of them and then turned to the movie.

* * *

Two hours later, Conner and M'gann had gotten back from their date. They saw Robin and Zatanna curled up together against each other, Zatanna's head on Robin's chest and his head on her far shoulder. They were fast asleep, breathing heavily. The TV was still on, it was showing the Netflix menu. Conner walked over to the couple to wake them up but M'gann put her hand out.

"Let them sleep," She said. He simply nodded before turning the TV off. He kissed M'gann and left for his room while M'gann stayed a little longer to take in the cute couple sleeping.

* * *

**Not my best work but hope you all liked it anyway. Next Sunday is my birthday but I will still be updating so be ready for some fluff next Sunday. Remember please REVIEW! Also any criticism at all is welcome.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey sorry for the late chapter, yesterday was my birthday and I fell asleep writing this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs**

* * *

The Kahndaq mission had been two weeks ago. Zatanna was outside strolling through the small forest behind the mountain. It was lightly snowing, with big, fat snowflakes falling through the sky. Her hands were in her pockets as she walked, tongue was sticking out to catch the snowflakes as they fell. She had been cooped up in her room all day and decided that she needed some fresh air, that and M'gann and Conner were having an intimate moment back at the Cave and she felt awkward being nearby.

Robin was coming later on in the day and Zatanna needed to pass the time, besides she had always loved winter. She loved the snow and the way the trees looked in winter, barren but still beautiful in a way you could never see during the summer. She loved the way the light reflected off of every single snowflake, flooding the area with light. As she walked through the woods she could see a few animals scurrying around causing her to smile. She looked around, taking in all of the beauty that surrounded her. She spun around, arms outstretched before bringing them into her chest, with her eyes closed. When she stopped spinning, Zatanna looked back to the Cave's entrance and saw Robin standing there, a huge smile on his face. She walked over to him, with a smile as big as his, and hugged him tightly. When she let go she saw that he was still grinning.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"What do you mean, what?" Robin asked back.

"Why are you grinning so stupidly?" Zatanna asked.

"I just can't help it," Robin answered which made Zatanna raise an eyebrow, "You were just so adorable when you were spinning."

Zatanna blushed, "Thank you." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You missed," Robin said before kissing her passionately. Their lips parted slowly, "Let's go inside so we can talk about the group date we're having with your friends."

"Sure," Zatanna responded putting her arm through his.

They walked into the Cave, M'gann and Conner were no longer there but Raquel and Kaldur were. They were just sitting on the couch talking. Raquel had asked Kaldur what it was like in Atlantis and he was telling her everything he could about his home.

"So," Robin said, "The plans so far are that we meet up with the others in an hour at the little café in the main town."

"Then what?" Zatanna asked.

"It's a surprise," He answered, "So what do you want to do for an hour?"

"I have an idea or two," She said leaning towards him to kiss him. Seconds before their lips met Robin's phone rang. He took out his phone to see if it was important, it was Griffin.

"Zee, I have to take this I'll be right back, okay?" Robin said.

"Hurry," She answered, he gave her a little peck before walking into the kitchen.

"What's up Griffin?" Robin asked through the phone.

"Just calling to make sure it was in an hour," Griffin answered.

"Yeah, at that little café near the town square," Robin informed.

"Oh and I told my best friend Grayson that he could come too with his new girlfriend," Griffin said, "Is that okay?"

"Sure, actually that's perfect," Robin answered chuckling to himself about the fact that Griffin's best friend's first name was the same as his last name.

"Great," Griffin said, "See you in an hour."

"See you in an hour," Robin said before hanging up. He walked out of the kitchen to where he had last seen Zatanna. She wasn't there, "Zee? Where are you?"

"I'll be right there," Zatanna said. Robin heard a flush and waited for Zatanna to come out of the bathroom.

"So Zee," Robin started, "What do you want to do? We have forty-five minutes."

"How about we..."

* * *

It was an hour later and the two superheroes were sitting in the café waiting for the others to arrive. They were enjoying hot chocolates as they held hands. Griffin and Allie walked in only moments later with Grayson and his new girlfriend right behind them.

"Hey," Griffin said shaking Robin's hand, "This is Grayson and his girlfriend Ashley."

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Robin said, "I'm Rob."

"Nice to meet you too Rob," Grayson and Ashley said at the same time before laughing.

"Zatanna," Allie said as she hugged the magician, "How are you?"

"Excited," Zatanna responded, "Do you know what we're doing?"

"No Griffin wouldn't tell me," Allie answered.

"Trust me you'll love it," Griffin said as he hugged Allie from behind. Just then Alina and Anton walked through the door.

"I'm so sorry we're late," Alina said, "I forgot my phone."

"It's fine," Zatanna said, "Everybody just got here."

"And now we can go," Robin said.

"Where are we going?" Allie asked.

"The ice rink," Griffin responded.

"Why?" Ashley asked Grayson.

"You'll find out soon," Grayson answered.

They arrived at the ice rink five minutes later. There was no one there which was odd on a beautiful Saturday like this.

"Where is everyone?" Alina asked.

"I rented out the whole place for our date," Robin informed everyone. The guys weren't surprised since they had already known but the girls were shocked.

"How can you afford that?" Allie asked.

"That's for me to know and for to try to find out," Robin said with a smirk, "Now everyone get some skates and meet on the ice rink."

They were all on the ice within five minutes. They were confused by what they saw. There were giant bowling pins and some sort of sled thing.

"What is this?" Alina asked, the other girls were also curious.

"It's called human bowling," Griffin said.

"We thought it be fun," Anton added.

"This looks totally astrous," Zatanna said. The others looked at her, confused by the word, "It means the really cool basically." They all nodded with understanding.

"So how do we play?" Ashley asked.

"Well we're going to have couple rivalries," Robin said, "One person sits on the saucer while the other person pushes the saucer towards the pins. The rest is basically like bowling. I'll be keeping score on my phone."

"So who wants to start?" Grayson asked. The others looked at each other seeing who would volunteer. When no one did Grayson continued, "Ashley would you like so start?"

"Sure," Ashley answered as she got into the saucer.

Griffin got behind it, kissed Ashley on the cheek and then began to skate. He pushed her in a straight line down the middle before releasing. Ashley and the saucer slid down the ice, heading straight to the pins. The saucer missed the front pin but knocked down the rest. When all the pins had stopped moving, Ashley got up and pushed the saucer back.

"That was so much fun," She exclaimed a huge smile on her red face, "Now what?"

"Well either you can sit in the saucer again or Grayson can," Robin said. Ashley looked to Griffin excitedly.

"You should go in the saucer," Ashley said, "It is so much fun." Grayson jumped into the saucer and made sure the skates didn't drag on the ice.

"So if we get that last one down it's a spare right?" Grayson asked.

"Yes it is," Griffin answered.

"Okay," Grayson said then turned to Ashley, "No pressure babe."

"I know," She replied. She got behind the saucer and started to skate. She didn't push it straight but at an angle. Grayson was sliding on the ice until he hit the pin. As soon as it fell he jumped up out of the saucer with his arms in the air.

"YEAH!" They could hear him yell as he put the pins back up. He rushed over to the other side and picked Ashley up, kissing her, "Great job babe."

"Thanks," Ashley replied.

* * *

They had finished playing about an hour later. Robin and Zatanna had won, a little mix of his awesome skills, and surprising strength and aim, as well as a little bit of magic. No one had suspected a thing though, in fact Alina and Anton had been very close with only a two point difference. Everyone had had a great time especially the girls.

"Well that was fun," Griffin said as they walked out, "We should do this again sometime before it closes."

"Definitely!" All the girls replied. The guys smiled. Griffin, Anton and Grayson were smiling because their girlfriends were happy while Robin was smiling because of how happy he was that everyone had had a good time.

"Maybe in a week or two?" Robin proposed.

"Sure thing," Griffin said.

"Da," Anton added.

"Maybe we can invite Artemis and Wally next time," Zatanna said to Robin.

"I think that that would be very interesting, and amusing," Robin replied.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. I looked up dates for winter and found that so I was like that is interesting. Anyway Review. Also I'm beginning to develop a bit of writer's block, so I have a question: What is a good spell that Zatanna could get wrong and be funny? Please tell me in a REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. So new chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows it really helps motivate me. Please read the author's notes after the chapter to provide input for future chapters.**

**Read, and hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

It was Wednesday and Zatanna was lounging around in her room. She had finished all of her homework and now, thanks to Robin, had caught up on all of her classes. She had begun to read a book but quickly grew bored of it. She decided to do something more active. She went to her bookshelf and took out her father's book on magic.

She hadn't really trained in magic since her father had disappeared, afraid that she would break down into tears just by using his book. However she was now ready to commit herself to her magical studies. Robin had played a large role in her new found commitment, he had helped lighten the emotional toll any mementos of her father might have on her. She decided to try out some new combat spells, because even though she didn't like to show it to Robin, the Kahndaq mission had scared her too and she wanted to be more prepared for the future.

Zatanna went to the gym to practice this spells. She warmed up with some easy levitation spells, increasing the weights slowly. She then began lifting multiple weights at the same time, rotating them in the air. She was beginning to sweat, the physical strain of using magic was increasing but still bearable. She put down the weights and walked over to the bench press where she had left the book. She opened it up and noticed that the book was separated into chapters of increasing difficulty of spells. She looked for spells that she recognized, trying to find what her level as a magic user was. Her father had always done their classes personally, she had never actually touched the book until after he became Doctor Fate. After several minutes of searching the book for spells that she knew, she realized that the level of her magic was that of a novice. Her father had taken it slowly, teaching her to master one spell before even beginning to learn another. She understood now that he had probably done this in an attempt to protect his only daughter, his only family, from the world. He had never wanted her to join the Team, probably never wanted her to follow in his footsteps as a hero, but when he became Doctor Fate she didn't really have any other choice. She decided to start out with one of the more complicated spells that her father had already taught her. Zatanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her thoughts, allowing herself to focus on the task at hand. One of the most important things about performing magic was being focused on the spell, if you weren't who knows what would happen. She muttered the incantation and stared at the mannequin that she had directed the spell towards. It took a second but she got the desired effect. She smiled, happy that the spell had succeeded.

Zatanna tried some other spells that she already knew, each one successful. She decided to try out a new spell, one she had never learned before. As she read the incantation she reminisced about what it had been like learning with her father. His calm yet stern nature, acting as a mentor and not as a father. He would show her what the spell would do before forcing her to memorize the incantation. He would only allow her to attempt the spell when she could prove that she had memorized the incantation. Then he would instruct her on how to prepare, always using the same method, the same steps. She read the incantation over and over again, memorizing it not just in the short term but ingraining it into her mind.

Zatanna read the incantation for over an hour to make sure she couldn't forget it even if she tried. Only then did she feel ready to attempt the spell. She stood in front of a mannequin, her arms were raised pointing at the mannequin. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and attempted to empty her mind. She tried to think of nothing other than the mannequin and the effect the spell would have on it but snippets of memory came to her. Memories of her father. She muttered the incantation and looked at the mannequin. Instead of tying up the mannequin with chains, the spell caused the mannequin to burst into flames. She was surprised by the outcome and also extremely frustrated. She became extremely angry with herself, if she couldn't even get this spell from the novice section right how was she ever going to get the more difficult spells right? How was she ever going to be able to save her father from Nabu? She used a basic spell to put out the fire before trying again. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and attempted to empty her mind but once again thought of her father. She tried even harder to focus on the spell and the mannequin. When she muttered the incantation the mannequin exploded. Pieces of it flew everywhere and she quickly put up a protective shield around herself. When the shards had stopped flying she took down the shield. Sweat was dripping down her face and she felt weak at the knees. She tried to walk over to the bench but before she could make it she fainted.

* * *

Dick was waiting outside the school for Alfred to pick him up. He was hanging out with Barbara talking about the Valentine's Day dance that was about two weeks away. They were used to going to events like these because of who their parents were but they preferred these school-related ones because of the fact that they didn't have to pretend to be interested in the adults' conversations.

"So Dick," Barbara said getting his attention, "Are you going to bring your girlfriend to the dance?"

Dick was surprised by the question. There were two reasons for this. First was that even though Barbara had forgiven him for not telling her about Zatanna, they hadn't really talked about her. The second was that he hadn't even thought about the notion of asking Zatanna.

"I don't know," Dick finally answered.

"You should," Barbara said, surprising Dick even more, "I really want to meet her."

"You do?" Dick asked.

"Yeah course I do," Barbara said, "I want to meet the lucky girl who was able to get you."

"Actually I'm the lucky one," Dick said, "And I'm surprised I was ever able to get her to go out with me."

"Well I'm not," Barbara answered. Dick was beginning to feel awkward. Ever since Barbara had told him that she liked him he had difficulty telling if she was just being a good friend or was flirting with him. He didn't want to ask because he didn't want to lose his best, and only, friend in Gotham, but he was feeling uncomfortable when she said things like that.

Dick hesitated, not knowing what to say. He had just opened his mouth, about to say something, when Alfred pulled up in front of the school. _Perfect timing_, Dick thought.

"Well that's my ride, see you later Barb." Dick said as he stood up. He walked over to the car door the Alfred held open for him. He turned back to see that Barbara was waving at him, he gave a small wave back before stepping into the car.

"How was your day Master Richard?" Alfred inquired as he always did.

"Good," Dick answered, "Learned about limits today. It was fun."

"Of course you would find mathematics fun Master Richard," Alfred teased, "What was the subject of your conversation with Miss Gordon?"

"We were talking about the Valentine's Day dance," Dick replied.

"Ah, what about it exactly?" Alfred questioned.

"Well aren't you nosy Alfred," Dick joked, "She asked me if I was bringing Zatanna."

"What did you tell her?" Alfred asked.

"That I didn't know," Dick said, "I don't know if Bruce would approve."

"Why wouldn't he?" Alfred asked.

"Because if I do bring Zatanna to the dance then she'll find out who I am," Dick replied.

"Ah yes, the secret identity," Alfred said, "You should ask Master Bruce just in case."

"You're right Alfred. Thanks," Dick said.

They arrived at the mansion. Dick rushed to the kitchen and searched the fridge for a snack.

"I made you a roast beef sandwich," Alfred called from down the hall, "It's on the counter."

Dick turned to the counter and saw the beautiful sandwich Alfred had prepared. He ate it quickly, hurrying so that he could go to the Cave and see Zatanna.

"I'm going to the Cave," Dick shouted hoping that Alfred would hear.

"No you're not," Someone said as they stepped out of the shadows. It was Bruce, "You have to train. Go to the gym."

"But Bruce I can use the gym at the Cave," Dick pleaded.

"We both know that if you go the Cave you will not be training," Bruce said before adding with the smallest hint of a smile, "At least not in the way that you should."

"Bruce," Dick whined.

"Gym now," Bruce said.

* * *

Dick had been training for an hour and a half. He had started out with some gymnastics, his personal favorite, before moving on to target practice and then weight training. Although Dick was small for his age he was by far the strongest person in his grade, possibly even the school. Dick was sweating profusely. He hadn't been allowed a break at all and so now he was just sitting down on the bench with a towel around his neck as he drank from his water bottle.

Bruce walked in moments later, dressed in his training clothes.

"Get up," Bruce ordered, "We're going to spar."

"Really Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Yes now get up," Bruce ordered again.

Dick got up and walked to the sparring circle. They both got into fighting positions. Bruce went first with a right cross. Dick dodged it and countered with a punch to Bruce's right side. Bruce blocked it and punched Dick in the chest, knocking the wind out the boy wonder. Dick glared at Bruce who looked only slightly concerned. Dick attacked with a flying kick, catching his mentor in right shoulder. Bruce quickly shifted his weight and kicked at Dick, hitting him in the ribs. This time however Bruce didn't stop, he followed through with a flurry of punches. Dick managed to block a few but not enough. When Bruce stopped Dick was too tired to continue.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked back.

"You're fighting at a lower level than usual," Bruce said, "So again, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dick responded, jaw clenched.

"Dick I can tell that you're lying," Bruce said.

"Okay fine," Dick said annoyed, "There's a dance for Valentine's Day in about two weeks and I was thinking of asking Zatanna but..."

"But you don't think I would approve," Bruce finished, "Am I right?"

"Yes," Dick said head low.

"Is it important to you?" Bruce asked catching Dick by surprise.

"Yes it is."

"Then you can ask her," Bruce said.

"But she'll find out my secret identity," Dick said confused.

"Do you trust her to not tell anyone else?" Bruce inquired.

"Yes," Dick replied.

"I trust your judgment so if you trust her then so do I," Bruce told his ward.

* * *

**Okay hope you liked it. I'll be updating sometime before Wednesday because this is only really half of what I wanted to write.**

**Important question for you guys. Should I include another action plotline? If yes would you rather it be a real character or an OC? Please answer in the REVIEW I hope you make.**


	23. Chapter 23

**As promised a chapter during the week. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I have decided to try something new so please tell me what you think of this chapter, remember I encourage criticism. Remember to review afterwards.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dick was exhausted, after having talked to Bruce about the dance and Zatanna they had sparred for another twenty minutes. After Bruce had told him he could ask Zatanna to the dance, Dick fought much better. The fear that Bruce would say no had no longer weighed him down. He had fought with such dedication and tenacity, moving faster and hitting harder than usual, that Bruce had been surprised and for a short while Dick had had the upperhand.

After the fight was concluded he had gotten his towel and water bottle, sipping from it before heading upstairs. He trudged up the main staircase, too tired to lift his feet more than he had to. He went to this room and threw the towel on his desk chair. He stripped down and flung the clothes near the dirty laundry basket before hopping into the shower. He turned the water on as he went to the toilet. He waited for the water to be very hot, almost painful but relaxing after the extensive training he had just done. He walked into the shower and let the water flow onto his body.

He took his time in the shower, enjoying every moment as the steaming hot water cleansed his skin and the gushing water droned out all other sounds. When he got out of the shower, twenty minutes after having entered, he dried off slowly and put on a pair of sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. He went over to his bed where he had left his phone. He picked it up with the intention of texting Zatanna to plan for the weekend. When he looked at the screen he saw that he had a dozen missed calls and just as many texts. He quickly dialed the number of his voicemail and listened to the first message.

"Robin," Kaldur's voice said, "You are needed at the Cave. Come here as soon as possible."

Dick was intrigued by the urgency in Kaldur's voice. _Why does he sound so distressed? _Dick thought. He listened to the next message hoping to understand what had happened.

"Robin," Kaldur's voice said again, "Come here with great haste."

Dick was starting to get scared, he needed to know what had happened. He listened to another half dozen messages, all from Kaldur, all saying the same thing; to get to the Cave as soon as possible.

"Dude," Wally's voice said surprising Dick, "You need to get here, like now. It's Zatanna, something happened. She..." Dick didn't hear the rest of the message because he had dropped the phone as he rushed out of the room. He stormed down the main staircase and sprinted over to the grandfather clock that hid the entrance to the Batcave. Alfred was in the room polishing the silver.

"Master Bruce said that you didn't have to go out on patrol tonight," Alfred told the boy wonder. Dick didn't answer he just ran down the stairs that led to the Batcave, "Master Richard, what is going on?"

"It's Zatanna," Dick yelled as he typed on the computer entering the information to use the zeta-tube to get to the Cave, "Something's happened."

* * *

Wally and the rest of the Team were sitting outside the infirmary waiting for either Zatanna to wake up or for Robin to arrive. Nobody knew what had happened to Zatanna but they knew that it was somehow related to her magic. None of the Leaguers or members of the Team had enough knowledge to understand the problem. Since Zatara was gone, now Doctor Fate, the Justice League didn't have a magician. Doctor Fate would have been the first person to be called but he was off world dealing with some Lord of Order matters, Klarion had been spotted in another galaxy and so he had left to handle it. The only other possible ally that could have helped was Mera, Aquaman's wife, but she was at the end of her second trimester and Aquaman did not want to risk her safety or their unborn child's so she stayed in Poseidonis.

Wally was nervously pacing around the room. He was vibrating slightly with anxiety. He started pacing more quickly, about the speed of a normal person's jog. He checked his watch for the umpteenth time that evening. Not only was the fact that Zatanna was injured stressing him out but also the fact that no one had heard from Robin or Batman. Artemis stood up and put her hand on Wally's shoulder. He stopped vibrating and calmed down. He just stared at the blinds behind the window, wishing that he could see what was happening.

"Come on babe," Artemis said, "Come and sit down." Wally turned to Artemis. She looked even more frustrated and nervous than he did. He felt terrible, he had been worrying about himself this entire time while his girlfriend was stressing out even more and had to watch him pace the room.

"Sure thing," Wally said quietly as he took her hand in his. They sat down on a bench, still holding hands, fingers interlocked. Artemis cozied up to Wally, resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her shoulders and held her tightly. It was rare for Artemis to be the one to cozy up to him and usually he would have teased her about it but he couldn't do that now.

Moments later they heard the zeta-tube announce Robin's arrival. Everyone in the room turned to look as the youngest member of the Team walked into the room. He was wearing his sunglasses, like he always did, but everyone could still tell that his eyes were wide in fear. He turned to Kaldur.

"What happened?" Robin asked in a tone that resembled Batman's but there was a trace of fear and anxiety underneath it.

"We do not know," Kaldur said, "I walked into the gym and found her unconscious on the floor. I tried to wake her and when she did not awaken I carried her here."

"How long ago was that?" Robin asked. His voice was no longer deep and controlled, everyone could hear the desperation that he felt.

"About an hour and a half ago," Wally said.

"What do we know?" Robin said as he fell into a seat, face buried in his hands. Nobody spoke. Robin took his face out of his hands and glared at all of them, "What do we know?" He repeated aggressively.

"Black Canary believes that it is magic related because she would normally be awake by now," Wally said, "But we can't know for certain until she wakes up."

"Where is Black Canary?" Robin asked.

"In there with her performing a series of tests to see if there is any other explanation," Kaldur informed the boy wonder.

"I need to talk to her," Robin said bluntly.

"She told us to wait out here," M'gann told Robin.

"Well I'm going in," Robin said, "You can try to stop me but I don't recommend it." Nobody said anything as they moved out of Robin's way. He opened the door and saw Black Canary.

"Tell me everything," Robin ordered.

"You should not be here," Black Canary responded.

"Tell me everything," Robin repeated angrily.

"Robin I understand that you're upset but you need to calm down," Black Canary said palms in the air.

"Tell me everything," Robin repeated again clenching his fist.

"Fine," Black Canary said, "From what I can see..."

* * *

Two hours after Robin had arrived and Zatanna was still unconscious. Robin was sitting in a chair next to the bed that she was lying in, holding onto her left hand with both of his. He held it partly to comfort her when she did wake up, partly to comfort himself by just feeling her soft skin, and partly to stop himself from hurting himself or someone else. He was getting anxious, another two hours and she would officially be in a coma.

Batman had come by a half an hour before to check on the situation. He had tried to comfort Dick but to no avail. Robin had barely acknowledged his mentor's presence, only saying a few words to him. Batman had only seen his protégé, his ward, his son act like this once before, when he had first adopted the son. Dick had been devastated by the death of his parents and now he was devastated that his girlfriend wouldn't wake up. Batman knew that he had to give Robin his space so he left him alone.

Wally had come by to try to comfort his best friend but he had gotten the same treatment as Batman. However, unlike Batman, Wally had never seen Robin act this way so he persisted. Wally tried to get Robin to talk to him for half an hour before Robin couldn't take it anymore and yelled at his best friend to get the hell out and to leave him alone. Wally had been scared of Robin for the first time since they had met, not scared that the boy wonder would pull a prank on him but actually scared of him. Wally had explained to the rest of the Team that Robin wanted to be left alone, not telling them about how his best friend had yelled at him.

* * *

Zatanna was officially in a coma and so Black Canary had to check on her, making sure that her vitals were normal. Robin had not moved from the chair, still holding onto Zatanna's hand, even when Black Canary had insisted that he move so that she could check that everything was okay. He had just turned to her and glared and although Robin was only fourteen, Black Canary could see that he would not have any trouble fighting her. She only went in when she had to, trying to avoid angering the boy wonder.

It was getting late, almost two in the morning, the rest of the Team had gone to sleep and Robin could feel his eyelids closing but he fought against it. He wouldn't let himself sleep, he needed to be awake when she finally woke up. He needed to be there for her even if it meant not sleeping for days. Black Canary came in to do one last test.

"I'm leaving now," She told Robin, "You should get some sleep."

He didn't speak right away instead waiting a few seconds, "I'll go to sleep after she wakes up," He said.

"Robin it's not healthy," Black Canary said but got no response out of him so she continued, "She wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Didn't you say you were leaving," Robin said rudely. Black Canary stopped talking and left. He was now the only person awake in the Cave. Robin took of his sunglasses and put them on the bedside table.

"Zee, please wake up," He pleaded, "Please, I need you to wake up." He looked to her, she didn't move, "I'm sorry Zee, I should have been there, this wouldn't have happened if I had been. For so long I've felt lost, following Batman and not finding my own path but when I met you I could finally see. Zee, on our first date you called me your hero but the truth is that you are mine. You found me, you saved me. Zee because of you I know where my path leads and what it is. You are my path, you are all that I need. I've been falling for you for months and only now do I see that I love you. I love you Zee and I don't know what I'd do without you." He buried his face in his hands. He was happy that he was finally able to admit what he had been feeling for weeks, ever since Kahndaq.

Robin stood up, still holding her left hand with his while reaching up with his right hand and brushing away her away. He kissed her on the forehead, a long lingering kiss. It was soft and delicate, his way of conveying what he had just said. When he stopped kissing her he sat back down. He let go of her hand and crawled up into a ball. Maybe Canary was right maybe he did need to sleep. His eyes slowly closed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a small groan. His eyes shot open and he looked towards Zatanna. Her eyelids fluttered, they were beginning to open. He was ecstatic, she was waking up. He remembered that he didn't have his sunglasses on so reached over to the table and quickly put them. He took her hand in his again.

"Robin," Zatanna mumbled, "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Zee," Robin said with such relief, "It's me."

"Where am I?" She asked before looking around and noticing that she was in the infirmary, "What happened?"

"You fainted Zee, we don't know why," Robin told her, "Kaldur found you in the gym about," He glanced at his watch, "Nine hours ago. You were on the floor unconscious. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was practicing my magic, I must have overexerted myself," She said.

"But why the coma?" Robin asked with a worried expression on his face.

"My dad told me that since magic comes from the user, if we overexerted ourselves to such a point as to faint, we might not wake up for hours," Zatanna informed her boyfriend, "It's never happened to me before because my father would always stop our training before that point but today, without him, I got frustrated and tried to hard for too long."

"I'm glad that you're okay," Robin said as he stood up, "I was terrified." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry," Zatanna apologized, "I shouldn't have trained that much. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Shh, Zee it's fine," Robin said soothingly, "The important thing is that you're all right."

"How long have you been here?" Zatanna asked.

"About seven hours," He said, "I would've been here earlier but I didn't find out until seven hours ago."

"Have you been here the entire time?" She asked.

"I never left your side," Robin said.

"Rob you didn't have to," Zatanna told him.

"Yes I did," Robin said, "For me. I'm going to contact Canary and tell her you're awake." He turned and walked towards the control room.

"Robin," Zatanna called. Robin turned around, "Thank you for staying with me."

"You're welcome," Robin said, "But like I said earlier, I couldn't leave. I'll be right back." With that he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I've never really written angst before so I would really like to know what you thought about this chapter. Please REVIEW and if there is absolutely any criticism please tell me what it is. Remember REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know that we are all disappointed that Young Justice is most likely over (I won't truly believe until next year) and of course that Wally has 'ceased' but the one thing ****_Endgame_**** did allow for is some awesome FanFics about season 3. I have an idea about writing a possible continuation but I need to know if you want me to so please let me know if you want it by reviewing or PMing me. I also have no real intention of finishing this story anytime soon but I might if the amount of readers go down so please let me that too.**

**Enough talk let's get on to the chapter shall we.**

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon, about twelve hours after Zatanna's awakening from her coma. Zatanna had been excused from school by Black Canary and Robin had told Batman that he would be staying at the Cave to make sure that his girlfriend was all right. He had found out a few hours later that Zatanna hadn't heard his little speech to her. She didn't know that what he felt for her was much more than a crush, she didn't know that he had fallen in love with her. He was both relieved and frustrated at the same time by this. He was relieved that she hadn't found out too early but he was frustrated that he would have to do it all over again. But he was looking forward to making it special, maybe on Valentine's Day.

The two young heroes had spent the entire day together; playing board games, cooking, watching TV and movies, cuddling, and they had even sparred a little. Robin had been against sparring, concerned that Zatanna was too weak but she had been adamant. She reasoned that she was the least trained for combat and that if he truly cared about her he would realize that if her magic was ever ineffective she would have no way to defend herself. He couldn't argue with that and so he had helped her, taught her and trained her.

When they had finished their post-sparring snack Zatanna said that she wanted to practice her magic. Robin had been wholly against it, saying that she wasn't strong enough yet.

"Rob," Zatanna said softly as she took his hand in hers, "I need to practice. I won't do anything too hard just some basic spells."

Robin hesitated, he was concerned for her well-being but he understood that she needed to do this. "Fine," He finally said, "But I'll be there at all times and if you begin to have difficulty at all you stop, okay?" Zatanna nodded.

They walked down in to the main room where Robin had left his utility belt.

"Could you spread apart some of your birdarangs?" Zatanna asked. Robin did as he was told. Zatanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened her eyes and spoke, "Etativel."

Nothing happened. Zatanna tried again but to no avail. She tried other spells, none seemed to work.

"Zee," Robin said as he took her hand, "Don't overexert yourself."

"One more try," She said, "Etativel."

The birdarang rose into the air and hovered there for a few seconds. Robin took a step back letting go of Zatanna's hand, the birdarang fell to the floor.

"Etativel," Zatanna tried again. Nothing happened. Robin went back over to her and held her hand again, "Etativel!" The birdarang levitated again, "It only works when you're holding my hand," Zatanna said.

"Well maybe you should try a little more and you'll be able to do it by yourself," Robin said.

They practiced for twenty or so minutes. At the end Zatanna had regained her ability to use her magic by herself. She went over to Robin who had fallen asleep against the wall.

"Robin," she whispered. His eyes shot open, "I can do it by myself now. See? Etativel." The birdarang lifted, "Thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem," Robin said as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"I know you didn't want me to try so soon," Zatanna said, "So really, thank you."

"That's what boyfriends are for," He said. Zatanna laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"There is one last thing I want to try," Zatanna said and before Robin could object she spoke, "Ekam em tahw eh stnaw." Nothing happened, "My magic must not be working again," she grabbed his hands and repeated her spell. Again nothing happened.

"What was it supposed to do?" Robin asked.

"Make me what you wanted," Zatanna said sadly. She was sad that it hadn't worked, "But it didn't work."

"Actually it did work," Robin said. Zatanna raised an eyebrow and was about to ask how when Robin continued, "You are what I want, exactly the way you are."

"Aww," Zatanna said, "You're so romantic, and cheesy."

"Hey!" Robin said but Zatanna silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

It was the Friday after Zatanna's incident and the Team were gathered in the main room, all in uniform, waiting for Batman to give them their mission. Robin and Zatanna stood next to each other, holding hands. Robin was uncomfortable with Zatanna going on a mission so soon after her coma, especially with the difficulty she had had with magic the day before, but Zatanna and Black Canary both said she was fine. At first Robin hadn't been convinced, she had gone through two troubling experiences in a matter of weeks and then had difficulty performing simple spells in a normal environment, so he decided to ask for a second opinion.

Doctor Fate had returned from his mission and Zatara inside had pleaded with Nabu to make sure that his daughter was alright. Doctor Fate had performed a series of magical tests and confirmed what Zatanna and Black Canary had both said, Zatanna was fine. At least physically, what nobody knew, not even Robin, was that Zatanna was more shaken up about the incident than she let on. The difficulty she had had with performing simple spells the day before scared her. She was terrified that this difficulty would intensify in a combat situation and that she might faint and go into a coma again.

"Team," Batman began, "Over the past week there have been numerous disappearances throughout Gotham. Most of these are businessmen, congressmen, police officers and other influential people. Many of these have been happening simultaneously meaning that it is not one person committing these crimes but a group. I have found evidence to suggest that they are all being killed as well as likely targets. You are to protect these likely targets and if possible stop the group. Aqualad, your command." Batman signed off.

"Could it be the League of Shadows?" Kid Flash asked.

"No," Artemis said, "They would not be killing so many people all over Gotham. They are the elite and only kill for money and nobody has that much money in Gotham."

"Perhaps not but we should not dismiss the possibility," Aqualad said, "Batman has sent us a list of likely targets and tasked us with their protection. While we protect them we will be able to see who the attackers are and hence deduce who is behind it all. We will divide into small groups each tasked with the protection of one of the four remaining targets. Artemis and Kid Flash will protect Detective Harvey Bullock, Robin and Rock..."

"No," Robin said abruptly, "I'm going with Zatanna."

"Robin, you and Rocket..." Aqualad said again.

"No," Robin said, "Gotham is my city, I know it better than anyone else and Zatanna's magic is not completely reliable. I am the best one to protect her."

"Your point is taken but Robin," Aqualad said.

"Kaldur, I am going with Zatanna," Robin said, the tone of an order undeniable. Kaldur didn't want to fight.

"All right, you and Zatanna will be protecting Dr Jeremiah Arkham." Aqualad told them, "Superboy and Rocket will be protecting Commissioner James Gordon. Miss Martian and I will be protecting Mayor Hamilton Hill. Remember Team we need to know their reasons to attempt to kill these men. We will all use the zeta-tubes to go to Gotham from there Robin will give us coordinates to where we need to go and Miss Martian will establish the mindlink. Any questions?"

"Yes," Kid Flash asked, "Can we go to get something to eat after?" Artemis elbowed him in the ribs, "Oww! What was that for Beautiful?"

"How can you think about food when we are supposed to be preparing to stop a group of murderers?!" Artemis yelled.

"Hey babe chill," Kid Flash said palms up in the air, "You should know by now that food is always on my mind, at least when there isn't any in my stomach."

"Wally that's enough," Aqualad commanded, "Everyone to the zeta-tubes."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed please REVIEW and tell me what you enjoyed. I had to make a little Wally section just to commemorate him. Remember to REVIEW and tell me if you would all be interested in a story about after ****_Endgame_****. RIP Wally, but being a speedster he probably isn't resting. (Wink wink hint hint nudge nudge)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it's a day late but busy life here. A lot of you believed that Robin was overprotective and clingy well we'll see what Zatanna thinks. Oh I'll be posting my first chapter for a post-endgame story by this time tomorrow.**

**Now that I think about it, my first story on this site was a post-invasion that was basically the opposite of the actual ending. The invasion took place and everyone died EXCEPT for Wally. The irony.**

**Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think in a REVIEW.**

* * *

Robin and Zatanna were both patrolling the perimeter of Arkham Asylum. They hadn't spoken the entire trip over here and Robin could sense that something was bothering Zatanna.

"What's wrong Zee?" Robin asked.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna responded angrily, "I'm not made of glass Robin. I can take care of myself."

"I'm jus..."

"Yeah you're just worried about me but you don't have to treat me like some powerless little girl who can't defend herself," Zatanna said angrily, "I don't need your protection."

"Zee you just had an accident," Robin said calmly, "You were in a coma. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"So you think you can stop all of the bad guys huh?" Zatanna said, "Well if you really wanted me to be protected you should have let me team up with Kaldur, M'gann or Conner because they could actually protect me unlike you. You can't protect me nearly as well as they could. I mean you are just a fourteen year old boy and they all have superpowers. How in the hell are you supposed to protect me better than them?!"

Robin's eyes began to tear up behind his domino mask. He was hurt by what Zatanna had said, by what his girlfriend had said. She was the girl he loved and she didn't want him around. So he turned and walked away. He went into the Asylum to get to Dr Arkham's office. The worst part of what Zatanna had said was that those were his fears. He always feared that he couldn't be the same as the others. She was right, what could he do that they couldn't? He was just a human while the rest of the Team, except Artemis, had powers. Whenever they had finished a mission he was always the most hurt, the most injured. He was the one who always felt the worst after a failure because he felt that if he had powers they could've succeeded.

Robin walked through the halls of Arkham Asylum making sure that all the inmates were in their place. There was no way of knowing where the threat to Dr Arkham's life might come from. He walked into Dr Arkham's office. Robin couldn't help but see the contempt that the doctor felt for him. He had never really liked Dr Arkham, who would always make it difficult for Batman and him to interrogate inmates. Batman had called Dr Arkham delusional because the doctor believed that the all the inmates, no matter how insane, could be rehabilitated and the doctor also believed that Batman was preventing the inmates from being rehabilitated.

"Dr Arkham where are your guards?" Robin asked.

"They are patrolling the corridors as usual," Dr Arkham replied, the contempt obvious in his tone.

"Dr Arkham you do realize that there is a high probability that there will be an attempt on your life tonight?" Robin asked angry that the doctor wasn't taking the threat seriously.

"Isn't that what you and your friend are here for?" Dr Arkham said with a condescending tone, "Or do you not feel up to the task?"

"Dr Arkham," Robin gritted through his teeth, "You are lucky that my 'friend' and I here to protect you because obviously your security is lacking. Without us you'd probably be dead."

"Don't patronize me boy!" Dr Arkham exclaimed.

"I'm not, Dr Arkham," Robin replied calmly, "I'm just speaking the truth."

* * *

Zatanna was patrolling the outside of the Asylum. She was still angry with Robin and how overprotective he was acting but she couldn't help but feel that she had taken it too far. It was true that Robin didn't have any powers but he was by far the most experienced of the Team and maybe even the most skilled. He had been trained by _the_ Batman after all. Zatanna was beginning to feel guilty, all he had wanted to do was protect her because he worried about her especially after her coma but she had pushed him away. She closed her eyes and shook her head violently, he was being too protective though. It made her feel weak and powerless. She could take care of herself, or could she?

Zatanna continued patrolling the outside and once she had completed a perimeter sweep headed into the Asylum to head towards Dr Arkham's office. When she reached the office she saw Dr Arkham sitting in his chair scowling and Robin standing by the window. She didn't know what to do so she decided to be professional.

"The perimeter is clear," Zatanna told Robin.

"Good," Robin replied in a tone that resembled Batman's, "All the inmates are locked up with no chance of escaping."

"So what now?" Zatanna asked.

"Now we wait," Robin said.

* * *

Wally and Artemis were standing in Detective Bullock's apartment. They were glad that they had gotten one of the targets who appreciated superheroes and their work. In fact Wally was extremely content because the detective had offered them some snacks which of course Wally finished in a matter of minutes, although he had offered some to Artemis who had rejected the offer.

Artemis was clenching her bow, the new one that Robin had gotten her for Christmas, arrow notched and ready to be fired at a moment's notice. She was not nearly as laid back as her boyfriend was because she knew very well that assassin's can appear from nowhere at anytime. She had been trained to do just that by her father and she knew that her sister had perfected the art. Unlike Wally who had eaten anything that Detective Bullock offered, Artemis had performed a sweep of the apartment checking the windows and any other possible point of entry.

They had been there for twenty-five minutes, Wally was sitting on the couch with Detective Bullock watching the Gotham City Knights play the Keystone Kings, both cheering on opposite teams. There had not been a sign of an assassin which had lead to Wally dismissing the threat as Batman's paranoia but Artemis could just tell, in her gut, that the threat was real. Maybe that was the point of waiting so long. They would grow complacent and the assassin would be able to easily dispatch of them. That's when they heard a crash from the bedroom window.

"Wally," Artemis said, "Go check what made that sound."

"Why me?" Wally asked.

"Just do it," Artemis said with a tone that told Wally that he shouldn't fight. He ran off and came back within seconds.

"No one there," Wally said.

"You sure?" Artemis asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Wally said, "Now I'm going to get back to the game." He turned towards the couch and started walking when someone stepped out of the shadows. The man was tall with a strong build, only slightly smaller than Batman, and he was wearing an owl themed costume.

"Harvey Bullock," The man said, "The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die." He then threw a knife straight at the detective but Artemis shot it with an arrow in mid-flight. Wally ran at the man but the man showed no sign of worry, sidestepping at the last moment.

"Get out of here," Artemis yelled at Detective Bullock before shooting arrow after arrow at the man. The assassin was initially able to deflect them but when Wally rushed at him again he got distracted and one of the arrows hit him straight in the shoulder. He simply reached and pulled it out, the wound healing almost instantly.

Artemis' eyes went wide. This assassin healed incredibly quickly, too quickly for them to counter. They needed to slow it down.

'Wally,' Artemis communicated through the mindlink, 'Keep rushing him, I have an idea.'

'Sure thing babe,' Wally responded before winking at her. Even in the middle of a fight he would flirt with her and honestly it made her blush. She smiled back at him but he wasn't paying attention anymore because he was busy fighting the assassin. She pulled out an arrow making sure it was the right one before nocking the arrow and drawing the bowstring back.

'Wally move now,' Artemis ordered through the mindlink. Wally dodged a punch to the face and sped away. Artemis let go and the arrow flew toward the assassin. It hit him right in the middle of his chest. The arrow was a special cryogenic one and it froze the assassin in place.

"Yeah!" Wally exclaimed, "Way to go babe!" He walked over to hug his girlfriend.

"Wait," Artemis said. The ice began to crack, "We're not done yet."

"Come on," Wally groaned. Artemis drew another arrow and shot at the man again. It hit him in exactly the same place as the last one. The arrow head exploded covering the assassin with red foam that quickly hardened.

"Now we're done," Artemis said as she turned back towards Wally who quickly kissed her.

"That was awesome," Wally said, "So what now?"

* * *

Zatanna and Robin were in Dr Arkham's office on opposite sides of the room. Neither had looked at the other, Zatanna was staring out the window to see if there was anyone in the distance while Robin watched the door, birdarangs in hand.

"I'm telling you the threat is not real," Dr Arkham said earning him a glare from the two heroes. Their eyes briefly met but they both quickly looked away but not without the psychiatrist noticing, "Ah I see you're not just 'friends,' no you two are more than that. You are dating."

"Be quiet Doctor," Robin said.

"So I'm right," Dr Arkham continued, "But you two are fighting at the moment. My question is whose fault is it?" Zatanna quickly looked at Robin without meaning to, "Ah so what did the Boy Wonder do? No wait let me guess," The doctor was suddenly giddy, happy to be in the mindset of the boy wonder, "He's being... overly protective."

Zatanna's eyebrows went up, "I'm right again. Poor little Robin, his girlfriend thinks he's being too protect..."

Someone came crashing through the main window. It was a man of average height and build. He was wearing an owl-themed costume with knives strapped onto a sash around his torso. He drew one before speaking.

"Jeremiah Arkham," The man said with a deep voice, "The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die." The man threw the knife with all his might at the psychiatrist. Robin pushed the Doctor out of the way of the knife and threw three batarangs. Each one hit their target but the assassin did not even flinch he simply reached in and pulled them out. He threw a knife at the boy wonder who back-flipped out of the way. Dr Arkham turned and left his office.

"Hsup," Zatanna said sending the assassin a meter back but other than that it did not have an effect. The assassin turned to Zatanna and pulled out two knives throwing both at Zatanna, "Ezeerf," Zatanna said causing one of the knives to stop in midair and she managed to dodge the second one. Her magic still wasn't up to perfection. Robin threw two more batarangs at the assassin's back and again they hit their target. When the man reached to pull them out they exploded knocking him a few meters forward, towards Zatanna. Zatanna moved standing next to Robin.

'Let's do this,' Robin communicated through the mindlink. Zatanna nodded. The man took out another knife and threw it at Robin who rolled out of the way. When he had gotten back on his feet he saw the man throwing two knives at Zatanna.

"Ezeerf," She said stopping one knife and managed to dodge the second but the man had thrown a third and was heading straight towards Zatanna. Robin pushed off hard with his right foot, flinging himself in the air between the knife and Zatanna. The knife went straight into his lower abdomen and he hit the floor. He could feel the cold blade on his skin.

"ROBIN!" Zatanna yelled before looking to the assassin. A snarl was on her face, her eyes focusing on the man with so much hate that they turned white, "WORHT!" She yelled throwing the assassin against the wall with such force that the office shook, "ETATICAPACNI!" The man's body went limp and Zatanna let the unconscious body fall to the ground. Before it hit the ground Zatanna was already kneeling next to her boyfriend.

"Zatanna," Robin said weakly, "Call. Batman."

"I will," Zatanna said. Robin's eyes began to close, "Robin stay with me. You have to stay awake. Robin!" His eyes still closed and she began to cry. She sobbed softly for a few seconds before remembering that she had to call Batman. She put her finger to her ear and radioed the Watchtower.

"Zatanna to Watchtower, Zatanna to Watchtower," She said, her voice weak.

"Zatanna, this is J'onn, what is it?" She heard through the communicator.

"Batman is needed at Arkham Asylum immediately," Zatanna said before pausing, "Robin has been stabbed."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I changed this from a gang war between Two-Face and Penguin to the Court of Owls assassination recently so it wasn't very planned. Anyway REVIEW! and read my new story tomorrow that takes place after Endgame. It'll be called Young Justice: Awakening unless you think the title is lame. Remember to REVIEW you all help me find motivation to write.**


	26. Chapter 26

**All right, let me start off by apologizing for my leave of absence. I've been extremely busy recently and to add to that I had some writer's block. Hopefully this chapter isn't terrible. To make up for my mistake I will be updating again sometime before Sunday.**

**Please Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Batman had arrived shortly after Zatanna's call. He rushed over to Robin's side to evaluate the damage. He quickly analyzed the situation, the type of knife, whether or not it was poisoned, and the damage already done. He pulled out the knife and Robin started to bleed profusely. He quickly applied pressure to the wound.

"Zatanna," Batman said, "Is there any way you can stop the bleeding?"

"Uhh…I…" Zatanna was at a loss for words still shocked at the completely selfless act her boyfriend had just performed.

"Zatanna you need to focus," Batman said. His voice was different. He sounded strained, worried, frightened, something Zatanna had never expected, "Robin's only chance is if we get him immediate medical attention and to do that you need to stop the bleeding, so do it."

"Pots gnideelb," Zatanna said. The bleeding immediately stopped.

"Good," Batman said before picking Robin up, "Follow me we need to get him to the Batcave for medical attention." Zatanna was shocked to be allowed to go to the Batcave.

"Yes," Batman said as he put Robin into the Batmobile, "Robin trusts you and I trust his judgment," Zatanna paused, "Get in the car." Zatanna jumped into the front passenger seat.

They drove quickly through the streets of Gotham, going over three times the speed limit. Zatanna didn't really like going this fast but if it meant that Robin was going to survive she could handle it.

"Zatanna, could you please close your eyes and promise not to open them," Batman said, his tone nicer and more polite than she had ever heard. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm not exactly ready for you find out my secret identity." Zatanna nodded and did as she was told. She could no longer see where they were going but she could feel all the turns as they drove around several bends.

"Get Dr Thompkins," She heard Batman say, not understanding who he was talking to.

"Already did sir," Zatanna heard a different voice say, this one had a British accent.

"Good, I'll be there soon," Batman responded.

Zatanna felt the car accelerate, she gripped onto the seat, fingernails digging into the leather. The turns and bends were starting to make her feel sick. She was getting scared for her life but she knew that Batman wouldn't cause them to die. She could feel the sway of the car until, all of a sudden, there were no more turns. The Batmobile was traveling in a straight line and the acceleration was pushing her back in her seat. Then she felt the inclination go up a little bit and then nothing. She was floating over her seat, they had been launched into the air. She gripped onto the seat even more, fingers hurting with the amount of force she was exerting. She heard water hit the roof of the car before it landed and skidded to a stop. Zatanna took a deep breath, the first one in a while, as the door opened.

"You can take off the blindfold now Zatanna," Batman told her. She pulled it off and stepped out of the car. She was amazed at how big the Batcave was, it was at least three times the size of the Cave's main room with multiple floors. She could see several souvenirs including a giant coin and a dinosaur statue. She turned to see Batman rushing in a direction, Robin in his arms. She quickly followed behind him. She followed him to the elevator and waited patiently as they went up to the top floor.

Batman rushed his protégé onto a gurney and pushed him towards a different area of the Batcave. Zatanna noticed that this area had state of the art medical technology, even better than that in the Cave. She also noticed a woman in a lab coat standing in the area. She looked to be around fifty with short white hair and black glasses. When Batman put the gurney in front of her she hooked Robin up to an IV drip and a heart monitor. She quickly put on some rubber gloves before taking Robin's tunic off.

"Zatanna," Batman said, "You should wait somewhere else while Dr Thompkins performs the surgery."

Zatanna nodded and walked away. As she did she heard the doctor say four words, "It doesn't look good."

* * *

Zatanna was pacing around the lowest level of the Batcave. Dr Thompkins had finished stitching Robin up about half an hour ago but she still hadn't gone upstairs to see him. She was dreadfully conflicted in that regard; she wanted to sit by Robin, to hold his hand, to be there for him like he had been there for her, but she couldn't. She couldn't bear to see him in his current state, he had nearly died and she felt guilty. She felt guilty for so many things; not paying attention to the assassin, overexerting herself earlier in the week leaving her weak, claiming that she was fine when she wasn't sure. But what she felt most guilty for was pushing Robin away when he was worried for her safety, when he cared about her life. Now he was unconscious, barely alive, after having saved her life. In that moment, she hated herself for what she had done to him.

Zatanna stopped pacing, something felt weird. She felt like she was being watched. She quickly turned, her lips ready to utter a spell, but when she turned around she saw an old man in a tailcoat carrying a tray. On the tray was a plate of cookies, oatmeal chocolate chip by the looks of them, a cup and a teapot.

"Hello Miss Zatanna," the man said with a British accent, "My name is Alfred. I am Master Batman's butler. I thought you might like some tea and biscuits while you waited for Master Robin to recover."

"Thank you Alfred," Zatanna said as she took a steaming cup of tea and ate a cookie, "Dese are dericious."

"Thank you Miss Zatanna," Alfred said with a smile, "Latest batch, fresh from the oven. Family recipe."

Zatanna took a few sips of her tea in silence. Alfred stood there looking as serious as ever. He knew that the young magician had something she wanted to say but was too shy to say it. After a few more seconds she put her tea down on the tray.

"Alfred," Zatanna said then hesitated before continuing, "What is Robin to you?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are asking Miss Zatanna," Alfred said.

"What does Robin mean to you?" Zatanna rephrased.

"Master Robin is just that my master, I am the butler to both him and Master Batman," Alfred said, "But he means much more than that to me. Master Robin is like a grandson to me, and I love him as such."

"I'm so sorry Alfred," Zatanna said tears streaming down her face.

"What for, Miss Zatanna?" Alfred asked.

"It's my fault that Robin is hurt," Zatanna said as she hugged the butler, "If I had been paying more attention maybe he wouldn't have been hurt."

"Miss Zatanna," Alfred said as he pushed Zatanna away so that he could look her in the eyes, "Robin has been in worse situations than this, there is no need to fret."

"Thank you Alfred," Zatanna said quietly, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Alfred said as he picked up the tray, "Now I must attend to Master Batman." And with that he turned around and left.

Zatanna stayed there for a few moments, deciding what she would do next. She looked around and saw the giant coin, because of it she had one of the most bizarre thoughts she had ever had; if only she could flip that giant coin to see what she would do. She smiled slightly to herself at the absurdity of that thought but it quickly disappeared when her mind wandered back to Robin.

Zatanna walked over to the elevator, not exactly certain of what she was going to do next, whether it was exploring or going to see her boyfriend. She got off on the second floor and walked around a little bit. She saw an area with a lot of dummies and targets. She walked over to it and noticed that the targets were covered in little lines where the batarangs and birdarangs had penetrated the surface. She turned to the dummies and experimentally poked one, it was soft and foamy so she punched it. Her fist sunk into the foam slightly and when she pulled her fist back she could see the small impression of her knuckles. She punched it again and again, she punched it for ten minutes straight.

When Zatanna stopped her breathing was quick, almost a pant, and a bead of sweat was rolling down the side of her face. She brought her left arm to wipe away the sweat on her forehead before falling on her butt. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was more relaxed now, happy to get out her frustration on something. She took two deep breaths before opening her eyes again, standing up and walking back to the elevator. She was ready now to see her unconscious boyfriend and to hold his hand.

Zatanna rode the elevator up to the top floor and began to walk towards the area where Robin was recovering. On her way there she passed by what she thought was probably the Batcomputer. She was almost to the entrance of the medical area when she heard something move.

"Zatanna," Batman said spooking Zatanna and causing a shiver to go down her back.

"Y-yes Batman," Zatanna stuttered.

"I wanted to talk to you about the situation that we are in," Batman said in his usual monotone voice.

"I'm so sorry," Zatanna said tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Zatanna it's all right," Batman said, "It's not your fault," Zatanna looked up to the Dark Knight, "Alfred told me." She nodded.

"Alfred also told me that it's not my fault but..." Zatanna stopped.

"But what?" Batman asked.

"I didn't tell Alfred everything," Zatanna said looking down to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Batman said, his voice was becoming softer and softer, like that of a concerned parent and not one of the most intimidating men in Gotham.

"Well Robin and I had gotten into a fight before the assassin arrived," Zatanna said still looking at her feet. She then lifted her gaze before continuing, "That's what's bothering me, the fact that the last time we might have ever spoken was in a fight."

"You cannot choose your last words," Batman said, "There is always the possibility that the last thing you said to one another were insults."

"You don't understand," Zatanna said looking down again, ashamed at the memory she was reliving, "The last thing I said to him was that if he truly wanted me safe then he should have let me go with Kaldur, Conner or M'gann," Zatanna paused briefly, "I told him that he had the smallest chance of actually protecting me because he's only human. Now he's in unconscious, barely alive, because he risked his life to save _me_. The person who doubted him, the person who insulted him."

"Zatanna," Batman said as he put his hand on her shoulder, his voice softer than she had ever heard, "You cannot blame yourself for that."

"But I can," Zatanna replied looking up at Batman, "I had some doubts on whether or not I was ready but I assured everyone that I was fine. I told them that I could handle it when I wasn't sure that I could and Robin almost died because of it."

"Zatanna," Batman said again, "Yes what you did may have put Robin's life at risk but I know that he would have done it no matter what and beyond that guilt you know it too. Robin is already ready to sacrifice himself for those he cares about, that's what makes him the Boy Wonder," Batman paused for a few seconds to allow what he had just said to sink in, "But I know what you're feeling Zatanna."

"Really?" Zatanna asked, "How?"

"That guilt because he's hurt, I feel it every time that anything happens to him," Batman said, "I took him as my protégé at the age of nine. He was still only a little kid but I introduced into a world of criminals and psychopaths. Every time that he gets hurt as Robin it's because I took him as my protégé." Batman stopped because although Zatanna couldn't see, he was beginning to cry. Then Batman did something that shocked her, he hugged her.

"Thank you Batman," Zatanna said.

"You're welcome Zatanna," Batman said as he turned back to the Batcomputer.

* * *

After her talks with both Batman and Alfred, Zatanna had decided to wait in the area for Robin to wake up. They had managed to ease her anxiety and her guilt, Batman even giving her a warm hug, but she still felt like she was to blame. She was sitting in the armchair three meters away from the gurney, she still wasn't ready to look into his face, pale from blood loss.

Zatanna looked over to her boyfriend, her amazing boyfriend who had nearly died for her, and wondered what she had done to get him to fall for her. He was by far the nicest person she had ever met and also the most courageous and the fact that he wanted her, that he did this for her, baffled her. She felt so lucky to have him in her life, let alone so close to her. That's when Zatanna felt something vibrate. She checked her hidden pockets to see that someone was calling her phone.

"Hello," Zatanna said after having stood up and answered the phone.

"Zatanna," Artemis said.

"Artemis, hi," Zatanna replied.

"How are you? Where are you? What's going on?" Artemis asked.

"I'm doing okay, not great. I'm at the Batcave," Zatanna said as she walked away from the gurney, "Robin is injured, stab wound."

"What? How did that happen?" Artemis asked. Zatanna didn't answer, she didn't want to relieve that moment, "Zatanna, how did it happen?"

"We were fighting an assassin when he threw three knives at me," Zatanna told her best friend, "I managed to block the first one and dodge the second but I didn't see the third and I didn't have enough time to react when I did but Robin," Zatanna paused, "Robin jumped in front of me and took the knife for me."

"Oh my god!" Artemis exclaimed. Zatanna could hear Artemis whisper something to someone, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so," Zatanna answered, "I mean he's stitched up and he's hooked up to some fancy equipment but he still hasn't woken up."

"Zatanna, it wasn't your fault," Artemis said.

"Why do you say that?" Zatanna asked.

"Because I know you," Artemis replied, "And you will see it as you fault but it isn't. This is what we do Zatanna, we risk our lives to help people and sometimes we get hurt but we know that going in."

"Yeah," Zatanna said, "Thanks."

"Sure thing," Artemis said, "Call me if you need to talk or if anything happens."

"I will," Zatanna replied, "Bye."

Zatanna hung up and turned back to Robin. She started walking towards him bringing the chair behind her. She sat down and reached to hold his hand when something happened.

"Zatanna," Robin said.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad. Sorry if some the characters (Batman and Artemis) seem OOC, it's hard to get the mix of Artemis' strength and some girliness just right, also Batman god is it hard to make a Batman that is still strong but caring at the same time. Anyway please Review, any criticism on the writing is welcome, not on my short break.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay I am going to apologize once again for being late. It's been a busy time this last week and honestly this chapter didn't come easily to me at all. I don't even know if it's any good, that's up to you to decide. But from now on it should be easier, I have a loose plan for the next three chapters. No they will not be the last three chapters in fact I don't know when this will end.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

"Zatanna," Robin said. Zatanna immediately stood up and took his hand in hers. She stepped closer to him and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I'm right here Robin," Zatanna responded. Robin tried to sit up, "Rob, you shouldn't sit up yet."

"Fine," Robin said leaning back into the gurney, "What happened again?"

"Well we were protecting Dr Arkham when an assassin attacked," Zatanna began, "We fought him off for a short while but then he threw too many knives at me and my magic was too weak to block or deflect all of the knives so you courageously jumped in front of me and took a knife to the stomach. My magic kick-started with my panic and I knocked the assassin out. Then I called the Watchtower and Batman came and brought us here. A Dr Thompkins, I think, took care of you."

"Are you okay Zatanna?" Robin asked causing Zatanna to sob quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Of course you, the person who had to go into surgery, is asking me if I'm all right." Zatanna said, "Physically I'm fine, maybe a little tired but that's nothing. Emotionally, however, I'm a complete wreck. I've been angry at myself for hours, while I waited for you to wake up."

"Why?" Robin asked. Zatanna's eyebrows rose as she looked incredulously at her boyfriend.

"Why? Why?" Zatanna exclaimed, "You nearly died! You had a knife in you because you saved me! Where fifteen minutes before I had said that you could never protect me, that you weren't as good as the others because you didn't have any powers. All you did was care about me and instead of thanking you I pushed you away," Zatanna paused. She slouched back in the chair, head towards the ground so that Robin couldn't even see her face behind her hair, "You risked your life for me when I told you that you couldn't protect me. It's my fault you are injured."

"Zee," Robin said, Zatanna didn't move, "Zatanna look at me," She picked her head up a bit, just enough to see his face, "It is not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for expressing how you feel. Yes it was hard to hear but you were right, I was treating you like a glass doll. I was being too protective. Kaldur, M'gann and Conner could all have protected you just as well."

"Rob," Zatanna whispered, "That's only half of it. The reason it's my fault is that... I knew that I wasn't a hundred percent okay. I knew that my magic wasn't very strong but I still went on the mission. It was reckless of me, I put your life in danger and you almost paid the ultimate price."

"Zee, I understand," Robin said, "I get it, I've also been on missions when I wasn't a hundred percent. Don't think about it, I'm all right. I'm alive and that's all that really matters, that we're both alive and together."

* * *

Wally, Artemis and the rest of the Team are in the Cave waiting for news on the youngest members. Conner and Raquel had dealt with the very large assassin who had attacked Commissioner Gordon while Kaldur and M'gann had dealt with the incredibly fast assassin who had attacked Mayor Hill. All of the assassins were now on their way to Belle Reve.

"Where are they?" M'gann asked, obviously worried. Conner came over and quickly wrapped her up in a hug.

"I do not know of their whereabouts," Kaldur said, "Neither Robin nor Zatanna has contacted us by any means."

"What do we do?" Wally asked. No one spoke, usually Robin was the one with the answers to those questions.

"Have we tried contacting them?" Artemis asked.

"They are out of my telepathic range," M'gann answered.

"And they are not answering the comm link," Kaldur added.

"Well, I could call Zatanna," Artemis offered.

"Hello Megan," M'gann said as she slapped her head.

Artemis took out her phone, an old brick one not a smartphone, and used speed-dial to call her best friend. They waited for an answer. On the third ring Artemis could here the sound of someone picking up.

"Hello," Artemis heard Zatanna say.

"Zatanna," Artemis said.

"Artemis, hi," Zatanna replied.

"How are you? Where are you? What's going on?" Artemis asked, walking away from the group so as to have a little more privacy.

"I'm doing okay, not great. I'm at the Batcave," Zatanna said, "Robin is injured, stab wound."

"What? How did that happen?" Artemis asked. The others' eyes went wide, the tone of distress in Artemis' voice unmistakable, "Zatanna, how did it happen?"

"We were fighting an assassin when he threw three knives at me," Zatanna told her best friend, "I managed to block the first one and dodge the second but I didn't see the third and I didn't have enough time to react when I did but Robin," Zatanna paused, "Robin jumped in front of me and took the knife for me."

"Oh my god!" Artemis exclaimed before cupping her hand over the phone and turning to the others, "They fought a knife throwing assassin and Zatanna was in danger so Robin jumped in front of her and got hit with a knife," the others were shocked, M'gann turned around in Conner's arms and began to sob quietly, Raquel turned to Kaldur and hugged him for comfort, Wally put his hand on Artemis' shoulder. Artemis took her hand away from the phone and spoke, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so," Zatanna answered, "I mean he's stitched up and he's hooked up to some fancy equipment but he still hasn't woken up."

"Zatanna, it wasn't your fault," Artemis said, she could somehow feel that the young magician was blaming herself.

"Why do you say that?" Zatanna asked.

"Because I know you," Artemis replied, "And you will see it as your fault but it isn't. This is what we do Zatanna, we risk our lives to help people and sometimes we get hurt but we know that going in."

"Yeah," Zatanna said, "Thanks."

"Sure thing," Artemis said, "Call me if you need to talk or if anything happens."

"I will," Zatanna replied, "Bye."

"So babe," Wally said as he wrapped his arms around Artemis' waist, "Where are they?"

"They're at the Batcave," Artemis said quietly, "They operated on him and he seems to be recovering but he's still unconscious." She turned around to face Wally and dug her head into his shoulder. He reached down to her knees and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the loveseat.

"I'll be right back babe," Wally said, not wanting to leave his girlfriend alone for a second but he was nervous, anxious, and when he got anxious he needed food.

He quickly went to the kitchen and took two boxes of cookies, a bag of freeze-dried Chicken Whizees and a plate of burnt cookies. He rushed back to the loveseat and put all of the food down on the coffee table. He opened a box of cookies and went to sit next to Artemis. She lifted her head allowing him to slip underneath before resting her head on his shoulder as he draped his arm around her and began eating the cookies.

On the outside Artemis looked like the others, at least she hoped she did, but on the inside she was having a mental breakdown. Ever since the Reds attacked the Cave she had felt especially close to Robin, being the only other non-powered member of the Team. Robin was better trained than she was and had been doing the hero gig longer than anyone, in a city brimming with insanity. He was the epitome of a sidekick, of a young hero, yet it was he that had nearly died. All that they had, Robin and her, were their training and their minds, they couldn't rely on powers like the others. Wally used his superspeed to turn himself into a human cannonball, Conner's superstrength meant that he had almost nothing to fear and M'gann's telekinesis allowed her to protect herself from most incoming projectiles.

Wally looked down at Artemis who was nuzzled up against him. She seemed to be taking this okay but he could tell that something was wrong.

"Artemis," he whispered. Artemis looked up at Wally and that's when he was certain that something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes. He saw something that he had rarely seen before, fear.

"Yeah?" Artemis replied.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"Nothing," Artemis lied but Wally saw straight through it.

"Artemis, I know something's wrong," Wally said, "I thought we agreed we could tell each other everything."

"Fine," Artemis said after a moment's hesitation, "I was thinking about Robin. He's better trained than any of us, and probably smarter than all of us, but he is the one that's injured. It got me thinking about no matter how much he and I train, we're still just human. Nothing more. You and the others all have powers, it makes it easier for you guys."

"Beautiful," Wally said, "I understand where you're coming from. I don't have much training in combat, besides using my speed, and I'm afraid that one day that'll prevent me from doing something that could save someone's life, even my own," Artemis opened her mouth to speak but Wally hadn't finished, "We are all too reliant on our abilities. If someone were to put inhibitor collars on all of us only you and Rob would be able to do anything useful."

"Wally," Artemis said, "I understand what you're trying to do but can we just talk about something else?"

"Sure thing babe," Wally said as Artemis nuzzled herself back into Wally.

Wally looked around the room. M'gann was stress baking, Conner never leaving her side sometimes even causing her to drop a few eggs but they just laughed, albeit halfheartedly. Raquel and Kaldur were on the other couch in a similar position as himself and Artemis. Kaldur looked only slightly uncomfortable as he held Raquel tightly to comfort her in this time of need.

"Babe, remember to stay... what's that word that Robin used?" Wally asked, stumped.

"Traught," Artemis answered with a faint smile on her face, "Stay traught."

* * *

Robin and Zatanna had talked for a short while before Alfred had come to check the Boy Wonder's vitals and to offer to bring some food. After a brief conversation with Alfred, during which they held hand the entire time, Batman appeared.

"Robin," Batman said, his voice gentle, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right Batman," Robin replied, "Just a little pain."

"That is to be expected," Batman said, "You are taken off of hero duty for the next few weeks, until Dr Thompkins deems you fit and ready. That also includes intense training and other physically strenuous activities."

"Understood," Robin responded.

"Good," Batman said, "Now if you'll excuse me I will inform Black Canary as well as the Team of your awakening." Batman swiftly turned around and left. Zatanna turned back to Robin.

"Are you two always that formal?" She asked.

"Only around people who are unaware of our secret identities," Robin said, "And when Batman is in a bad mood."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Zatanna said giving Robin a peck on the cheek.

"So am I," Robin said, "But is that the best kiss you can give?"

"Well Batman said no physically strenuous activities," Zatanna joked. Robin glared at her, obviously not amused, "But then again how can I resist?" She bent down and brought her lips down to his. Right before they touched however she pulled away, Robin pouted, "Just kidding." She brought her lips to his and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes, gently but sweetly, Zatanna was a little afraid of hurting her boyfriend and so didn't want to go to far. When their lips finally parted both teens were blushing. They stood there in a few seconds of silence, it wasn't awkward though, it was just that after that eventful night they needed a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Rob," Zatanna said.

"Yeah Zee," Robin replied.

"Valentine's Day is a little over a week away," Zatanna said, Robin nodded, "And well my school is having a dance next week and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Zee," Robin said in a tone that worried Zatanna, she had been nervous to begin with if he said no she would be devastated, "I would love to."

"Great," Zatanna replied.

"Zee," Robin said.

"Yeah Rob," Zatanna answered.

"Valentine's Day is a little over a week away," Robin said, Zatanna started to giggle, "And well my school is having a dance in two weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Well," Zatanna began. She had the intention of messing with Robin like he had messed with her but then a realization came to her, "Wait a second... If I'm going to go to a dance at your school that means I'm going to find out you real name."

"True," Robin said with a smirk, "So what do you say? Will you go with me?"

"I would love to!" Zatanna exclaimed nearly shrieking.

* * *

**So hoped you liked it, if you didn't please tell me why. Artemis has always been hard for me to write so forgive me if she seems OOC. Please review. I would really like it if you guys told me what was your favorite part of the story so far as well as what you think of my writing style.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I'm a couple of days late, I'm in the middle of IB exams. My friend suggested I set up a Twitter account for any of you guys who want to offer ideas or to let you know if I'll be late and stuff, it is RedHood_19. **

**Hope you like the chapter. Remember to review**

* * *

Zatanna had gone home to the Cave shortly after Batman had returned. When she arrived the others all went up to hug her, even Conner. After hugging her, each person went back to the common area, except for Artemis who hugged Zatanna more tightly and for longer than anyone else. She lingered behind nodding to Wally to tell him that he should join the others in the common area before turning to face the younger girl.

"So Zatanna," Artemis said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess," Zatanna replied, "Better now that Robin is awake. We talked about our fight that we had earlier today."

"What fight? When?" Artemis asked.

"I sorta yelled at him about how he was being overprotective," Zatanna said sheepishly, "And then said that out of all the others he was the least likely to be able to protect me. Then he jumped in front of me and took a knife in the stomach, almost dying, to protect me." Zatanna had started to cry again. Artemis hugged her tightly again.

"It's not your fault," Artemis whispered into the magician's ear, "You shouldn't feel guilty."

"I know, I know," Zatanna whispered, "But I do."

"Look Zat," Artemis said moving back from Zatanna to look her in the eye, "Is Robin okay?" Zatanna nodded, "Are you okay?" Zatanna nodded again, "Did you break up?" Zatanna shook her head, "Then there is nothing to worry about all right? You just need to go get some sleep."

"You're right," Zatanna replied before hugging her best friend tightly, "Thanks."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for," Artemis said. Although Artemis didn't usually like hugs she made an exception for her best friend, especially with what she was going through, and sometimes Wally, if she was in a good mood, "I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Zatanna replied before they both went their separate ways to their rooms. Zatanna's room was in the corridor where the bigger rooms, for the permanent residents, whereas Artemis was in a different corridor with smaller rooms for when there were nights over.

* * *

Zatanna tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She looked at the clock, it read four sixteen. She had gotten back from the Batcave around three hours ago but she hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep. She was afraid that when she did fall asleep she would see the replay of what had happened to Robin and that in her nightmare his injury would become worse. Not only could she not sleep but she didn't really want to. She picked up her phone and sent a text to Robin but after five minutes with no response she guessed he was asleep.

Zatanna sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes softly. She slipped on her black slippers and wrapped herself up in her purple bathrobe before opening the door. She made her way to the kitchen, desperately in need of a cup of tea. She fumbled around in the dark before casting a spell that let her find her way.

When she got to the kitchen she saw that she was not the only one who had had decided to have a late night, or early morning, snack. Wally was sitting on a stool, his fiery red hair a mess, drinking a cup of what seemed to be soda. Zatanna was suddenly even more nervous, she and Wally hadn't spent a lot of time alone together before, excluding Christmas, and she honestly didn't know what to do. Zatanna slowly walked into the kitchen heading towards the water-boiler. When she picked it up it made a little click sound causing Wally to pick his head up and realize that he wasn't alone.

"Oh hey Zatanna," Wally said, "What are you doing?"

"Making a cup of tea," Zatanna answered, "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same here," Wally said picking up his cup to illustrate his point. They stood there in an awkward silence, the only sounds being that of Zatanna getting water ready to boil and Wally taking small sips of his soda.

"So Wally," Zatanna said, finding the silence unbearable. Wally looked over to her waiting for her to continue, "What's keeping you up?"

"Robin," Wally said. Zatanna almost felt the urge to slap her forehead like M'gann would have, of course Wally would be worried about Robin, he was his best friend, "You?"

"Same," Zatanna responded. Zatanna opened her mouth to speak again but was beaten to the punch.

"This got me thinking about that mission in Kahndaq," Wally said in a way that seemed absentminded, "And how I ran away when we were fighting Black Adam," Wally hesitated, "I'm really sorry about that you know."

"I know Wally," Zatanna assured him kindly, "But it's fine really." The boiler made a loud click sound signifying that the water was hot.

"I know that it's supposed to be but there's this echoing feeling of guilt," Wally trailed off looking down to his cup again.

"I know what you mean," Zatanna said as she poured the hot water into a cup and put a tea bag into it. Wally looked up, eyebrows raised and an expression of surprise plastered on his face, "I feel the same way."

"About what?" Wally asked, intrigued that the younger girl felt the same way.

"My father," Zatanna replied. As Wally opened his mouth to respond she continued, "And Robin's injury."

"What do you mean?" Wally queried.

"Well Robin and I got into a fight," Zatanna said, not ready to talk about her dad, "Where I accused him of being overprotective and then of being the least able to protect me anyway. Then he jumped in front of me and saved my life." Zatanna started crying for what felt like the thousandth time that night, surprised she had any tears left. Wally got off the stool and walked over to her, wrapping her up in a hug. She hugged him back, head against his chest and began to sob.

Wally opened his mouth to tell her that isn't her fault when she speaks, "I know it's not my fault, and that I shouldn't blame myself but like you said, there's this echoing feeling of guilt."

"It's going to be okay," Wally whispered softly, "It's going to be all right."

"Thanks Wally," Zatanna said as she let go of the older boy, "I really needed that."

"Needed what exactly?" Wally asked making Zatanna smile faintly.

"Someone to understand what I'm feeling," Zatanna replied.

"Well I'm your understandey feeley guy," Wally joked to which Zatanna laughed a little.

"Sure," Zatanna said sarcastically.

"You do not believe me?" Wally said dramatically, "I am wounded by your tone fair maiden." He put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically as he turned his head away. Zatanna started laughing even more.

"Thanks Wally," Zatanna said, still laughing.

"No problem," Wally said, "Now you should try to get to sleep, tomorrow's a new day."

* * *

Robin shot up, his eyes burst open, sweat dripping down his face and his torso, his entire body covered in it. He gasped for air before feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen and forcing him to lie back down. He wiped away the sweat his wrist before looking around. He was sitting in the Batcave with no one around.

He slowly got up and off of the gurney he was lying down on, making sure to not hurt himself too much. He drudged over to the elevator that led to the mansion. He quickly closed the door and pushed the button to go up. He arrived in one of the dens of the mansion. Bruce was sitting in his armchair by the fireplace, brow furrowed and hand on that furrowed brow.

"Bruce?" Dick asked. Bruce looked up to look at Dick.

"Dick, you should be resting," Bruce said standing up.

"I couldn't really rest on that thing," Dick responded as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's really uncomfortable." Bruce's mouth edged into a small smile.

"I know," Bruce acknowledged, "You should go to your room. You still need to sleep."

"Actually Bruce, I wanted to talk to you about something," Dick said hesitantly, "It's about Zatanna."

"About the guilt that she was feeling?" Bruce asked, "Don't worry I..."

"No it's not that," Dick interrupted shyly, "It's about Valentine's Day." Bruce had never seen that shy, at least not since he moved into the mansion.

"What about it?" Bruce asked.

"I want to do something really special for Zatanna but I don't really know what," Dick informed his guardian, "I was hoping that you could help me." Bruce smiled, he was happy that his son was coming to him with this.

"Well, this is going to sound cheesy, but do something that you'll be proud of when you grow up and look back," Bruce said, "Something that is special and unique just to the two of you. Think of what you want her to know, what message do you want to give her?" Dick's eyes widened with excitement.

"I've got it," Dick exclaimed, "Thank you Bruce."

"No problem," Bruce replied.

Dick walked out of the den slowly, so as to not feel a rush of pain. When he reached the door he turned back to Bruce with a devilish grin, "Bruce, can I borrow Alfred on Valentine's Day?"

"Sure thing," Bruce said happy to see his son excited about Valentine's Day for the first time.

"It's gonna be awesome," Dick said.

* * *

**I know a bit of a filler chapter but I thought it necessary. Just to explain Zat if anyone was wondering. I feel that Zee is Robin's special nickname for her and I don't like Tanna so I thought Zat like Nat for Natalie. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**First off I want to apologize for the late update, it's been over two months since the last one. I had exams then grad trip to Spain followed by a trip through Eastern Europe so little access to internet and to work on this. When I did manage to sit down I had a major case of writer's block because I knew where I wanted this chapter to lead to but not how it would. Anyway I'm sorry.**

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for it but that's up to you. It is one of my longest so that's a plus. Also I apologize if M'gann seems sort of OOC it's hard to get into her mindset so yeah.**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

* * *

It was the Wednesday after Robin had been injured, and it was two days before the Valentine's dance at Happy Harbor High School. Zatanna was in her Gourmet Cooking Class working on the assignment at hand with her partner Alyssa. Although she had started out with Allie as a partner she had become paired more and more often with Alyssa and she honestly didn't mind. She absolutely adored Allie and loved spending time with her but Alyssa was nice and sweet and Zatanna enjoyed their conversations.

"So Alyssa," Zatanna began, "You going to the Valentine's dance?"

"Yeah," Alyssa said in her sweet voice, "You?"

"Definitely," Zatanna replied, "I'm going with my boyfriend," Alyssa smiled, "Are you going with anyone?"

"Me?" Alyssa asked hesitantly, "No. I mean a few guys have asked me but I told them all no."

"Waiting for someone special to ask?" Zatanna asked as she playfully nudged her cooking partner.

"Yeah sorta," Alyssa answered, "I mean there's this guy I like but I don't think he'll ask me."

"Why wouldn't he?" Zatanna inquired, puzzled as to why someone wouldn't.

"Well we don't really hang out with the same people and I think he might be a little intimidated by me," Alyssa answered.

"You know you could always ask him," Zatanna told Alyssa, "If he won't you should."

"Maybe I will," Alyssa said, "Thanks Zatanna."

"No problem," Zatanna responded, "Now let's pop this in the oven."

Fifteen minutes later Zatanna was at her locker putting away the books she didn't need for homework. She was about to leave when Aidan came up. As he waited patiently for her to finish so he could use his locker he looked across the hallway at Alyssa like he always did. Zatanna saw something new this time however, when Alyssa caught Aidan looking, right before he quickly looked away, Zatanna saw a smile spread across the blonde girl's face. With this new observation she had a small epiphany, Aidan was the boy that Alyssa was talking about.

"You know Aidan," Zatanna said making him turn to face her, "You should ask her to the Valentine's dance."

"Nah," Aidan responded looking at his crush across the hall, "She's probably already got a guy taking her."

"I know for a fact that she doesn't," Zatanna informed her locker buddy, "Now get over there and ask her."

"I don't think so," Aidan said before turning back to Zatanna, "Can you hurry up please?"

Zatanna closed her locker but didn't move from in front of his locker, "I'm not moving until you go over there and ask her."

"Ah!" Aidan exclaimed, "You're really annoying you know that?"

"It's part of my charm," Zatanna responded with a smile, "Now go."

"Fine," Aidan responded before tugging on his backpack strap and walking over to Alyssa.

Zatanna watched as he shyly tapped Alyssa on the shoulder and began talking to her. She saw him take a deep breath before saying something, undoubtedly asking her to the dance, Alyssa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled. She gave a quick nod, making Zatanna smile, before pulling out a piece of paper and writing something down on it and handing it to Aidan. Aidan turned back to Zatanna with a grin so big it rivaled that of Robin after he had pranked Wally. He walked back and Zatanna moved out of the way of his locker.

"So how'd it go?" Zatanna asked knowing exactly how it went.

"Great," Aidan answered, "She said yes. I'm picking her up at seven."

"See what did I tell you?" Zatanna said in a way that resembled Robin's cheeky tone.

"Thank you Zatanna," Aidan said.

"No problem Aidan," Zatanna responded, "Now I gotta go see you tomorrow."

With that Zatanna turned and left Aidan and walked toward the main entrance. She passed Alyssa who quickly ran after her.

"Hey Zatanna, guess what?" Alyssa said but didn't let Zatanna respond, "The boy I liked, the one I told you about, well he just asked me."

"That's great news," Zatanna said, "You two are going to have a great time together."

"Yeah I hope so," Alyssa responded.

"Sorry Alyssa but I have to go," Zatanna said, "I have to go dress shopping."

"Good luck but you'll great in anything," Alyssa said.

"Thanks," Zatanna replied with a smile.

* * *

Zatanna walked into the common area and saw Artemis sitting in an armchair, her legs stretched out in front of her resting on the coffee table. She was flipping through a magazine, Zatanna guessed it was one about archery. Zatanna walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of apple juice.

"Hey Artemis," Zatanna said.

"Oh hey Zat," Artemis responded as she looked up from her magazine.

"So what are your plans for this afternoon?" Zatanna asked.

"Nothing much really," Artemis answered, "Wally texted me a few minutes ago, he can't hang out because he has an important English due tomorrow and he hasn't even started."

"Sounds like Wally," Zatanna said, Artemis smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" Artemis asked.

"Well the Valentine's Day dance is at Happy Harbor this Friday and then Rob invited me to his next Friday so I was planning on going dress shopping," Zatanna replied, "Do you want to maybe help me?"

Artemis grimaced at the notion of going dress shopping. She wanted to keep her reputation as the tough one but inside she was ecstatic to go dress shopping. Her friends in Gotham North had been more of the anti-dance kind of people so they rarely went dress shopping, her sister had never taken her anywhere and her mother was just too restricted by the wheelchair and besides she only really liked the more traditional dresses.

"I guess so," Artemis said nonchalantly, "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know," Zatanna replied, "I don't think there's anywhere in Happy Harbor."

That's when M'gann came walking in. She was using her telekinesis to levitate a cookbook in front of her, obviously preparing to make some baked goodies.

"Hi," M'gann said, "What are you talking about?"

"Hi M'gann," Zatanna responded, "We're talking about dresses for the dance on Friday."

"Eeek," M'gann shrieked, "Can I come?"

"Sure thing," Artemis answered in a passive aggressive tone. She hated it when girls shrieked.

"You know where they have the best dresses?" M'gann asked, neither of the two girls had the chance to say anything before she answered herself, "Gotham."

"That sounds like fun," Zatanna said, "Wait Artemis you live in Gotham right?" Artemis nodded, "Then maybe we'll see someone you know."

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

Dick was over at Wally's house playing Black Ops. Dick was playing with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth while Wally's mouth was full of chips. They had decided not to eat chips so as to avoid getting the controllers all greasy but Wally had either forgotten or didn't care.

"Dude," Wally moaned after Dick had beaten him for the eleventh time that day, "You are so cheating."

"No, I'm not," Dick said with a smirk, "You just suck."

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"Anyway I wanna take a break," Dick said as he put the controller down before filling his cup with cola.

"Fine," Wally said taking another handful of food. They sat in a semi-awkward silence for a few moments before Wally decided to break it, "So Valentine's Day is next week, got any plans?"

"Well Zee invited me to her school's dance Friday and I invited her to mine next week," Dick replied.

"Doesn't that mean she'll find out your secret identity?" Wally asked with Dick nodding in response. Wally smiled and punched his best friend on the shoulder, "Way to go. But wait doesn't Artemis also go to your school and that means she'll find out."

"Oh crud," Dick swore, "I completely forgot," Wally stuffed his face again while Dick got an idea and along with it a devilish grin. Wally noticed the grin and knew that it could only mean something mischievous.

"Oh no, not that grin," Wally said.

"Isn't your school's dance next week too?" Dick asked rhetorically, "You could ask Artemis."

"Really? You need me to bail you out?" Wally asked.

"Come on dude," Dick pleaded, "I'd owe you big time."

"You've never owed me before," Wally said absentmindedly, "I wonder what that'll be like. I'll do it."

"Now," Dick said.

"What? Seriously?" Wally asked, unable to understand the urgency.

"Yeah," Dick responded, "You don't know they might be dress shopping right now and she probably needs a dress."

"Fine," Wally said as he took out his phone. Dick could hear the sound of the phone ringing from his side of the couch.

"Hey Wally," Artemis said, "What's up?"

"Hey babe," Wally replied, "I was calling to ask if you might, you know, like to go to the uhh dance at my school next week?"

"Oh," Artemis said surprised, "Well that's when my school dance is, but I wasn't planning on going."

"Oh okay, never mind then," Wally said. He was disappointed even if he had reluctantly asked her he still wanted to go with her.

"No, Wally, I'd love to," Artemis replied.

"Cool great," Wally said, "So I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Artemis responded.

"Well bye babe," Wally said awkwardly.

"Goodbye Wally," Artemis said before Wally heard the tone notifying him that she had hung up.

"Dude, you so owe me," Wally said as he turned to face his best friend but Dick was just smirking back at the speedster.

"Come on," Dick said, "We both know you wanted to do that, after all you've wanted to show those jocks that you've got a hot girlfriend for a while now. All I did was give you a reason and an ultimatum."

"Dude did you just call my girlfriend hot?" Wally asked.

* * *

The girls had been through dozens of stores looking for that perfect dress. At first Zatanna had been very excited about going to different stores to find the right dress but after an hour or two of searching she had lost that enthusiasm. M'gann on the other hand was very enthusiastic, practically dragging the other two girls from store to store. She would shriek every two minutes and start babbling about details of the dress that would make it look perfect on Zatanna. M'gann however didn't need to buy a dress for the dance on Friday seeing as her bio-suit could take any form. This allowed M'gann to simply recreate dresses she had seen in the store and then tailor it perfectly to her body.

They ended up in the large department store near the Wayne Enterprises building. They walked around slowly looking at different dresses. M'gann had gone off to another part of the store while Zatanna and Artemis calmly looked at the dresses while talking about Valentine's Day.

"So Artemis," Zatanna began, "You doing anything special for Valentine's day?"

"I don't think so," the blonde replied, "I think Wally might forget about it."

"Really?" Zatanna asked surprised.

"Yeah," Artemis responded, "He's been really busy with school."

"And what exactly does that have to do with V Day?" Zatanna asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Well..." Artemis hesitated, "Actually I have no idea."

"Well then since we got that out of the way," Zatanna said, "Let's go find some cute dresses, I really want to see Rob's jaw drop, both times." Artemis laughed softly as she lightly elbowed the magician.

"You remember that time that Wally started drooling?" Artemis asked and they both burst into laughter.

"It was hilarious!" Zatanna exclaimed wiping a tear of from her eye, "So are you planning to do that again soon?"

"No, not really," Artemis said, "I mean I don't plan on going to my school's dance because I don't really know anyone and Wally hasn't invited me to his so..."

That's when Artemis' phone started to ring, she shrugged at Zatanna before looking at the caller ID. She smiled when she the photo of her goofy boyfriend and slid the screen up to answer.

"Hey Wally," Artemis said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Hey babe," Wally replied, "I was calling to ask if you might, you know, like to go to the uhh dance at my school next week?"

"Oh," Artemis said surprised, "Well that's when my school dance is, but I wasn't planning on going."

"Oh okay, never mind then," Wally said. Artemis could tell that he was disappointed and immediately felt a pang of guilt so she quickly responded.

"No, Wally, I'd love to," Artemis replied.

"Cool great," Wally said his voice once again in that upbeat tone that she loved, "So I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Artemis responded.

"Well bye babe," Wally said awkwardly.

"Goodbye Wally," Artemis said with a grin across her face before sliding the phone closed. She turned to Zatanna who had a knowing expression on her face, one that looked very similar to Robin's, "You know you are spending too much time with Robin." Zatanna laughed at that.

"Well he is my boyfriend," Zatanna replied, "So now it looks like we both need dresses. Come on we need to make Wally drool." She quickly took Artemis by the arm and dragged her towards the nice dresses.

"So Zatanna what kind of dress are you looking for?" Artemis asked as they went through the rack.

"I don't know, something with thin straps I guess," Zatanna answered, "I don't want to have to keep pulling my dress up every ten minutes."

"I know exactly what you mean," Artemis said, "I don't want one of those gaudy colors like black and white or those stereotype Valentine dresses that are red or pink."

"Same here," Zatanna agreed, "I want to stand out from the crowd."

There was a brief silence between the teenagers as they looked at the dresses, the only sound that of hangars scraping along the bar and the sound of fabrics rubbing against each other. That is when Artemis spoke up.

"Hey Zat," Artemis said, "I think I found a great dress for you."

"Really which o..." Zatanna stopped suddenly as she saw the dress that Artemis was holding up. Her heartbeat slightly faster and she felt a shiver go up her spine.

The dress was a beautiful shade of purple and was made of silk. As Zatanna got closer she took the dress from Artemis' hands and when she felt the fabric she knew that this was the dress that she wanted for the Happy Harbor High School Valentine's dance. The dress had thin straps and a gold metallic belt that looked amazing. Artemis smiled as she watched her best friend swoon over the purple dress. She snuck up behind the magician.

"Now imagine Robin's reaction when he sees you in that," Artemis whispered in Zatanna's ear with a smug smile on her face. Zatanna immediately beamed and imagined that moment, "You should probably try it on before you buy it."

"Yeah yeah of course," Zatanna said as she snapped out of her daze, "Could you find M'gann? I'd really like her opinion on it."

"On it, you just go put that dress on," Artemis said with a wink.

Artemis walked through the department store looking for M'gann. She looked almost everywhere, listening so that she could pick up the Martian's squeal but she didn't hear it or see her. She crossed through the food court to the other side of the store when she heard someone call her name. She turned around expecting to see M'gann but instead saw Bette and Barbara sitting down. Barbara was sipping on a soda while Bette was waving at the archer.

"Artemis over here," Bette called.

Artemis walked over to the table where Bette stood up and gave her a hug.

"So you dress shopping too?" Bette asked.

"No I'm actually just here to get new gym shoes," Artemis lied.

"Do you already have a dress?" Barbara asked.

"Not really no," Artemis replied.

"What does that mean?" Bette asked.

"Well I'm not going to the dance," Artemis informed her classmates.

"What?! Why not?" Bette asked loudly obviously surprised.

"Well I can't," Artemis said, "I have plans with my mom."

"Oh okay then," Barbara said, "But don't you want to find out who Dick's girlfriend is?"

"Nah not really," Artemis answered truthfully.

"Well I'm gonna miss you," Bette said.

"Well aren't you going with Luke, the guy you've been crushing on forever?" Artemis asked causing Bette to blush, "I think you'll be fine without me." That's when she saw M'gann across the food court ordering a hot dog, "I'm sorry guys but I have to go. Bye."

Artemis quickly walked over to M'gann and started pulling her by the arm causing the Martian to almost drop her hot dog. M'gann knew better than to resist the blonde but she wanted to know what the reason was for her almost losing her arm.

"Zatanna is waiting for us to show us the dress she likes," Artemis explained and M'gann jokingly wondered if the archer also had telepathy, "She's been waiting for a while because I couldn't find you and your phone is off."

"All rightee then," M'gann said, "Just one thing though, could you let go of my arm?"

Artemis quickly let go of the redhead's arm and started walking more quickly.

* * *

Dick was standing on a small pedestal in the den with his arms outstretched. He could see Alfred looking at him a small smile and hoped that this would soon be over. As the tailor took out his measuring tape and measured his arm length, Dick moaned. He hated it when the tailor would measure him for many reasons, not only was it long and boring but it also made him more self-conscious about his height. The only reason he ever put up with getting a suit tailored was for Alfred. The old British butler was always so happy when Dick would get a new suit and so he tolerated the long and uncomfortable experience. But this one time he had another reason for putting up with the tailor and that reason was Zatanna. He really wanted to look his best for the dances that he would be attending.

Once the tailor began to pack up his things Dick beamed. He pulled up the sleeves of his long-sleeve t-shirt and ran away. Alfred had a smug smile on his face as Dick called from the hallway.

"I'm going to the gym," Dick yelled before cackling and jumping into a cartwheel followed by two back handsprings and finally a double somersault with a twist at the end so as to keep running. All of this was done without a hiccup, the signature of a true acrobat.

When he got to the grandfather clock in the study his heart was beating slightly faster. He quickly went through the staircase to the Batcave where he saw Bruce sitting at the computer as per usual.

"Bruce I'm going to the gym," Dick said as he grabbed his gym bag.

"All right I'll be there in half an hour to do some training," Bruce said without turning his head.

"Of course," Dick said, "Looking forward to it." With that he continued to go change.

Alfred appeared shortly after. With a tray on which was a teapot and a teacup as well as a sandwich. Bruce took the cup of tea and sipped on it

"He seems very happy today sir," Alfred said.

"I know," Bruce replied, "He almost never looks forward to training nowadays."

"I think it may have something to do with Miss Zatara," Alfred said.

"I do believe that you are right," Bruce responded, "I haven't seen him this happy since he first became Robin."

"Well he truly cares for her," Alfred said, "He risked his life for her."

"He would have taken that knife anyway," Bruce said, proud of how his ward and jumped in front of her and taken the knife for her.

"That wasn't what I was referring to sir," Alfred responded, "I meant asking you for the right to reveal his secret identity."

"Oh Alfred," Bruce said slightly amused.

Dick was on the trapeze that Bruce had set up shortly after he had moved into the mansion. He flew through the air as if he had been born to, which in a way he was. As a kid he had always felt at ease on the trapeze, like there was nothing but him and the trapeze in the world but after he had lost his parents that feeling had been lost. From then on he was always reminded of them and their death, that is until now. In this moment he felt like a kid again, like there was nothing but him, the trapeze and Zatanna in the world.

He finally let himself fall back to Earth when he saw Bruce enter the gym in his own gear. Dick took his towel from his bag and wiped away the sweat on his forehead as well as the beads running down his arms.

"Are you rea..." Bruce began but was interrupted by a flying kick that caught him on the shoulder.

"Don't you remember Bruce?" Dick teased as he bounced in place, "Always be prepared because criminals don't wait for you to be." Bruce awarded the boy wonder a rare smile before launching himself into an attack.

* * *

As she walked out of the changing stall the other two girls gasped. The dress was beautiful, complimenting her physique in a way that was unparalleled by her usual clothes. Her boyfriend's jaw would most definitely drop when he saw her. Artemis smiled pleased with M'gann's reaction to the dress. Then she spun around a little allowing the skirt to flit through the air. When she stopped Zatanna, who had been sitting in a chair stood up and hugged her best friend.

"Wally is most definitely going to drool when he sees you," Zatanna said.

"Eeek," M'gann shrieked, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you guys," Artemis said after having taken her hands off of her ears.

"Rob and Wally will have no idea what hit 'em," Zatanna said with a smirk.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait. Anyway the next few chapters will be out pretty soon at least in comparison to this one. I apologize one last time for the tardiness. Please review!**


End file.
